Academy of Seventh
by PainteDreamer
Summary: An infamous school for delinquents but famous for shaping them into successful females in the world, many wonder what happens behind the iron gates, in truth they train the females to be the 'watchers' of the nations...could the 'watchers' be something more than just a 'watcher' to the nations?
1. The Prologue

**A/N: I know, I know, I don't work on my stories and all of them are not even being updated- but that's because I have absolute no motivation to keep going. :\ I probably will just keep this as it is...I hope I'll be able to actually add more chapters to this .**

**but that's only possible _if _I get motivation =_=**

**Here we go;**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**The Academy of Seventh;**

It was a relatively infamous and famous all girls school that have only been spread into 5 different countries- Philippines, Egypt, Canada, Britain and Australia.

Now it is infamous because the girls thrown into this school are delinquents.

And they stay there until the Academy higher ups deem them worthy to leave the school- where they resume their lives.

But they were never normal after that.

Now famous because all of its former students became famous in one way or another, all of them were rich and very successful and used their money to fund for the Academy.

The media and the world wanted to know more about the Academy- but the former students would not have it.

The Academy was very secure- and the only ones that have outside information of the schools are they're former students and the government.

And when the government learned about the schools a bit more…they left them alone.

But since your the reader- and technically otherworldly- I guess it's not really against the rules to tell you.

My name is Ysabela Atienza.

And I happen to be a student in the Academy of Seventh's Philippines branch.

What crimes did I do?

I hacked into the Department of Education's database.

Why I did it?

I needed to dig up some dirt on my classmates.

Why did I do that when I could just hack into the school's database?

I needed a challenge is all.

And I got a lot more information there.

Fu…fu…fu…

I have one creepy laugh.

But of course that wasn't the only hack I've done- I've hacked a lot of other databases.

It's just this one was where I was caught.

You'd think I don't regret entering that school because I'd become rich and famous?

No, I don't regret it because I was introduced to a totally different world.

The Academy of Seventh are run by seven powerful women.

Asia.

Africa.

North America.

South America.

Antarctica.

Europe.

Australia.

I'm not kidding, I do mean the continents of the World.

Now seeing as I was under the branch in the Philippines I've only met Asia and Antarctica.

Asia was generally sweet, nice, kind, calm and collected.

Antarctica was generally cold, not so friendly, a bit mean, sly and cunning.

When I first entered the grand halls of the Academy, I was actually very afraid.

I mean, it was a school infamous for the delinquents that come in, and famous for the successful who come out.

But Asia helped me.

In the school we are yes, taught all the basic subject in advanced format.

by that I mean, while I was just Grade 5 outside of the school- I was already learning lessons for 1st Years in there.

Of course the teachers help us in adjustments but after 1 year we had to do be independent.

And it's after 1 year when everything really begins.

We were all to be trained in combat, espionage and a lot of other things.

All of this to protect the children of the continents.

You know, the nations.

We know everything about them.

Sounds stalker-ish but if you are reading this fanfic right now, then doesn't that mean you obsess over those very hot landmasses?

One other thing, of course the nation's don't know we exist.

They don't know about the continents either.

Our host countries?

They had no clue.

**End of Prologue.**

* * *

**A/N: Not as kewl as I'd like it to be :) But it is just beginning, and at one point in this story I'd need a lot more characters... **

***wink wink, nudge nudge***

**=_=' **

**Please review.**

**It would motivate me...**


	2. Introduction of the First Four

**A/N: So...yeah...Ahahaha I saw the reviews and can't help but update :)**

**As for the clothes described, I'll set up a link sometime :D**

**Hope you'll love Ysabela, Ileana, Venetia and Vivaldi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction of the First Four.**

_Ysabela _

"Ysabela Atienza, codename Haliya reporting." I said, avoiding the gazes of Asia and Antarctica.

"The written report?" Asia asked in her soft voice. I handed her my folder. I looked up at the edges of my eyes, but of course they wouldn't see that. We were in a large office. Asia sat behind the large desk, sitting on a large chair- Antarctica stood beside her with a blank look on her face.

Asia…looked like any other Asian, she had unbelievably long black, her eyes actually black, and her skin fair and unblemished. She was dressed in a kimono that had floral designs, and she had floral accessories in her thick hair.

Antarctica had long snowy blonde hair, and cold blue eyes, her skin was fair and unblemished as well. She was dressed in a black halter dress that had black lace designs.

"Fantastic job…as always Haliya." Asia nodded, Antarctica gave me a nod and they dismissed me.

As I exited the room I sighed to myself. I took of the black velour beaded eye mask, my long raven hair was in it's signature lace braid that had a silver ribbon entwined in it, my dark gray eyes shut as I yawned. I wore my personalized uniform- it being a sort of business attire, with the stiff formal looking jacket which was actually really comfortable and a fluffy layered gray black skirt, on my feet were mid thigh length black socks and knee length black combat boots- and around my waist was one of those large silk bows Japanese put on their kimonos. On my back was a quiver only half filled with arrows, high up my thigh- hidden under my skirt were knives, and hidden up my sleeves and on my boots were stiletto launchers.

"Ate!" I turned my head to see my legitimate blood sister. Ileana. Her codename was Hanan. She had long raven hair like me but her eyes were brown, and wore it down like usual and she was dress in the white skirt, black blouse, white tie, thigh high black socks and ankle length white combat boots. My sister's crime? Well- she might have been the reasons why a person committed suicide…and she wanted to be here.

"Illy." I teased, smirking a bit- she pouted.

"Oi!"

"What was your mission?" She asked- my sister has never been in a mission, she hadn't been deemed ready even if she was skillful in handling poleaxes, maces, rods and war hammers.

"Went to Barcelona, watched over Spain, Veneziano and Romano- when I got back here assassinated a terrorist in Mindanao that was causing problems…" I said dismissively, Illy nodded.

"Well- I have to go to class- you have a day off for three days right?" I nod and my sister sprinted off.

Naturally- we had partners on missions such as this but I was good enough to handle it myself. My partner had just graduated last month though we still kept in contact. She was Ingrid- and her codename was Hukluban, she still worked for the academy, but she did less missions and worked more on clouding the academy and getting money to get some of the more very curious people away.

Each student in the Academy is assigned to a single nation, sometimes two and rarely more than that. For me it had always been Spain- very recently Norway, there were sometimes that I watched over the EU with some other girls- specifically I watched Spain, there was also a time I watched cute Kugelmugel.

As soon as I got to my room I quickly took a shower to relax my aching muscles and entered the room again dressed in a soft white lace dress, I placed a gray very nearly black shawl over my shoulders and some comfortable gladiator sandals. I took a book- _Serpent's Shadow _and went outside except I went to the gardens. The garden was large- and there were many hidden nooks around.

The place I was off to was a favorite of my friends, and it was a territory we sort of claimed.

The White Garden.

It was hidden by a bunch of tall narra trees, until slowly they turned into fragrant sampaguita trees. There was a small lake (How the school could possibly have a lake I don't know) that my friends and I would skinny dip in- there was a small waterfall farthest from the entrance and the water spilled in two- carved into the wall behind the water was the kanji for White. There were white dryas and southside seedlings everywhere. There were one of those white tea party tables plus chairs and the umbrella.

Looking around I noticed I was the only one. I sat down near the lake slipping of my gladiators and dipped my feet in the water. I opened the book on the first page and started.

* * *

"Ate, we have a mission." I turn my head sighing darkly.

"Illy, how many times have I told you to KNOCK ON THE DOOR?" I massaged my temples standing while entering the washroom to slip into my uniform. I add on my collapsible poleaxe in the ribbon. As I got out I noticed my sister was wearing her uniform for the very first time. Being the proud 'elder' I inwardly wept.

Awww…she's all grown up now.

She wore basically the same uniform as me, except without the ribbon around her waist. Her weapons were hidden in her clothes like any normal agent.

Both of us walked of into the office, Asia and Antarctica were already there.

Asia wore a chinese dress this time, except with black lace designs.

Antarctica wore a long black dress that billowed.

Asia placed down the folder she was reading, a soft smile on her face.

"Ileana Atienza, and Ysabela Atienza." She mused. My sister and I did not speak and remained silent in the crushing silence.

"As Ingrid Salazar left a month ago, you two will officially be partners." My lips almost curled into a smirk. Almost.

"And your first mission…will probably very interesting, it's the first mission of it's kind." Asia gave us a sweet smile that was terrifying.

"Might I ask," I look up slightly. "What it is?"

"It's quite simple, for the first time, we are to make contact with the target." Illy barely stifled a gasp.

"Pray tell, how will we do that?"

"There's an upcoming World Conference in London." Antarctica smirked. "And you, dear children will be the maids to this particular one."

Silence.

"Who else?" Illy asked softly.

"You two represent the Asia and Antarctica region obviously, Vivaldi Knowles from Europe, Venetia Castillo from Australia- we are not yet sure of the two from America, and the one from Africa." Antarctica said.

"You'll be officially debriefed in London by Europe." Asia said breezily, "Pack your bags for two weeks at the least."

I've attended some soirees with Venetia, she was with me during most EU meetings- and often we'd compare how good looking the nations were… yeah we were strange.

And I met Vivaldi because we…you know stalked the Nordics together…

We were dismissed and told to pack for at least two weeks.

"What is London like?" My eyes flickered to my sister.

"Seeing as it's February, it would be cold." Illy nodded as we both entered my room- I noted that her stuff had already been moved in.

"So do you know the others?" Illy asked me and I simply nodded.

"Vivaldi is the queenly type of person, she's a natural born leader- you know like Vivaldi from Heart no Kuni no Alice- she also uses the 'majestic plural' after I told her about Vivaldi- the queen- but of course Vivaldi's a bit of a flirt..." I shrugged thinking of the raven haired, pale skinned and green eyed Vivaldi. Then I added mentally: '_When drunk...or horribly bored.'_

"Venetia, she's funny, cheerful, sweet and epic an elder sister type to me." I said thinking of the red haired, fair skinned, and blue eyed Venetia.

"They sound fun." mumbled my sister as we continued to pack. I can't help but smirk- everything was all the more interesting now…for once I'd actually make contact with that handsome Spaniard.

I inwardly shook my head- best not think of him- after all they, the Continents would not like the idea of us falling prey to our affections.

But liked mention, he was the first person I 'stalked'.

Ahem.

Not that I 'stalked' him everywhere…like the bathroom.

"Hey- Ate are you alright?" Ileana looked at me worriedly. "Your turning red."

"IT'S NOTHING!" I cried out.

"No need to be so defensive." muttered my sister. I humphed.

* * *

When we landed in London- Vivaldi was already there waiting for us. She was dressed in a plain red top, with a black bolero, with a black dip back sheer skirt, a gothic mini top hat, red lace gloves and red sandals.

"Our friend, it is a pleasure to see you again." Vivaldi smirked at me. Her long raven hair was twisted back, her green eyes glittered.

"I assume, Vivaldi, that you'll be heading this mission?" I asked smoothly, like always my black hair was in it's signature lace braid, I wore a white drape wrap around cardigan, a black tank top, white- black floral printed jeans tucked into low heel trainers. Ileana shifted, her hair was in half twin tails, she was dressed in a light pink cardigan that had a blue tie on the front and near the ends of the sleeves, underneath was a dark blue tube top, a frilly light pink skirt and dark blue ankle boots.

"We are not yet sure- Europe hasn't said anything." She whispered softly. "But you know what We find extremely curious?"

"What?" I asked.

"Some of the nations arrive today." Vivaldi pointed.

"Fuuuu-" I turn my head to see the familiar Spain with South Italy. I quickly turned the way turning crimson.

"He's your charge isn't he?" asked the amused Vivaldi.

"That's true…" Ileana murmured, her eyes glinting. She looked at me evilly.

"Vivaldi, where were staying- are there any rooms with a lot of mirrors?" I grinned. "And is there a single bed room that has a lot of mirrors?" Illy paled.

Fu…fu…fu…

"FINE FINE! I won't tease you!" She hissed. I smirked triumphantly and Vivaldi blinked on.

"What I missed?" A familiar voice asked- we all turned to see the red haired, blue eyed Australian. She had her hair in a braid down her back, she wore regular jeans, but a sweater top of sorts that had the words: '_There is a little bit of France in all of us, embrace it_.' and a thick cream scarf tossed over her shoulders.

"Hey Venetia!" I grin. "Nice shirt." I can't help but smirk again. Venetia laughed tugging at it.

"I'm proud of this, it's handmade dear." Vivaldi shook her head.

"Hey girls, I think we've attracted attention- Bad Friend Trio Attention." Illy hissed, we all paused and turn our heads.

Yup.

"Do we run?" Illy said- her voice an octave higher.

"No, act natural, we're being allowed to actually _talk _to them for the first time." Venetia smiled.

"_Bonjour _lovely ladies~" France smiled enchantingly.

"Anyone one of you _frau _want to see my awesome five meters?" smirked Prussia- making Venetia giggle.

Oh no, my friend has turned over to the dark side.

"_Mis amigos_, we shouldn't be so bold." smiled Spain.

His voice nearly made me melt.

Fudgeballs.

"What is your name…_mi querida_?" Spain turned his beautiful green eyes to me- his soft curls bounced. I turned crimson looking away immediately and shyly.

Oh god.

Please.

Vivaldi caught my nervous gaze- I WASN'T READY YET.

"We- I just remembered- that- needed somewhere." Vivaldi spoke in broken English, not really used to speaking normal.

"But _mes amours_, you haven't even introduced yourself."

"It is common courtesy to introduce oneself before saying such words-" Vivaldi stammered.

"_Je suis _Francis Bonnefois." France took Vivaldi's hand and kissed the back of it. Vivaldi turned crimson and took her hand back- she looked at me desperately.

"Our- my friends and I have a schedule Mr. Bonnefois-" Vivaldi tried to calm herself.

"A name, _mi querida_?"

I almost forgot Spain was right in front of me.

It was a crime.

I should go to jail.

"Y-Ysabela." I stuttered before grabbing my sisters arm, who was hidden behind me.

"Vivaldi." I called to my friend.

"What a lovely name." smirked Francis.

"_Mi nombre _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, _querida_." Antonio smiled at me sweetly.

"We really have to go now." laughed Venetia who had been flirting with Gilbert before she took both my arm and Vivaldi's before dashing off- me holding onto my sister.

"I was so not ready for that." I fretted.

"Gilbert was kewl." Venetia giggled.

"Francis _flirted _with Us." Vivaldi was cupping her face, her eyes wide with shock.

Illy, my dear sister, was quiet.

"They're going to recognize us during the meeting." Illy muttered.

Ah fudgeballs.

**End of Chapter 1: Introduction of the First Four.**

* * *

**A/N: There we go! :D**

**Now, yes I do need some OC's, and they'll be from Africa, North and South America regions or so. :)**

**If you don't get picked, you'll still be placed in there ^.^ **

**Also, you can come from any of the schools- because no doubt many will show up :)**

**I ask that you please motivate me with reviews. :) **

**With the Bad Touch Trio on top, chained, and chocolate syrup all over them.**

***crazy look* **

**I might be into bondage...**

**As for the Characters...**

**Like this:**

Name: Ysabela Atienza

Affiliations: The Academy of Seventh, Philippines.

Age: 17 Height: 5"4.

Reason for joining Academy: Hacked into Government database.

Responsible of Watching: Assigned to Spain, Hong Kong and very recently Norway.

Weapons Used: Bow and Arrows, Knives, Stilettos and Poleaxe.

Family: Ileana, Father and Mother.

Favorite Food: Pocky, and SnoCaps.

Treasures: Bow, Knives- most importantly her alone time.

Respects: The Continents, the Nations and fellow Agents.

Favorite Words: "_Based on a psychological study, a crush only lasts for maximum 4 months if it exceeds you are already inlove__._"

**[Ohonhonhon, and how long have you been 'stalking' Spain, Ysabela?]**

Special Ability: When she needs to, she can be very silent, and scare others easily.

Taste in Men: "_I've always been attracted to a bad boy type- but it would be...cute if they were secretly a big softie and completes me__._"

Hobbies: Exploring, Reading, Sketching.

On her Day's off: Cosplays quite often.

Favorite Fashion:Anything with Cardigans.

**So that's it! *bows***


	3. The Other Three

**A/N: Call me impatient, but I really wanted to do something. *whines* And so, the result of wanting to do something-! ****  
**

**I ask for more reviews lovelies, it motivates the author that people out there actually love what they think about. **

**Thanks to the three who sent me there OC's, I hope how I did them was fine, and everything is just beginning- though I have to say Baako is awesome :3**

**Right!**

**I may be insane, but of course all the best people are. FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU-!**

**And the Disclaimer that was missing in the Prologue and the 1st Chapter:**

**_I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the story line and some of the OC characters._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Other Three.**_  
_

_Antonio_

As _mi amigos _and I walked back to the Lovi, Feli and Gilbert's brother- Ludwig.

"Ohonhonhon, It's only a matter of time before _mademoiselle _Vivaldi and I will meet again!" declared Francis- probably smirking at the thought of the furiously flustered British teen.

"I can't help but think- _señorita _Ysabela is very familiar." I mused loudly.

"Oi! Bastard- who were those _belles_?" Lovi called out- I put on a bright smile.

"Not to worry Lovi-chan! I'll always love you most!"

"STAY AWAY-!" He snapped.

"Ve~ Fratello!" Feli cried. "Big Brother Spain! I remember seeing her in Barcelona ve~"

"Ohonhonhon, she must have fallen in love with you then and followed you here Toni!" laughed Francis.

"Kesesesesese-"

"Come on all of you- let us be mature about this matters!" snapped Ludwig.

About what Feliciano said- I did see her in Barcelona- but not that time he spoke about- I saw her in Madrid too- once, her eyes meeting mines from a top the balcony.

* * *

_Vivaldi_

Us and Our friends have entered the limo and had sat down when Ysabela's sister- Ileana We believe spoke suddenly.

"Um, Ate- you said Vivaldi was a flirt." Ysabela laughed nervously and We leant back on Our seat sighing.

"Your sister is right about Us, We can be a flirt if We wish so, We were just taken by surprised because of that Frenchmen." We hissed lightly.

"…Uh, I know it isn't my place- but how did you end up at the Academy, Vivaldi?" Ileana asked me. We eyed her- Our gaze turning to Ysabela who nodded slightly.

"We murdered Our father- because he murdered Our mother and brothers." We say.

"Oh…" Ileana looked surprised- her eyes flickered to Venetia curiously.

"So, do you know who's coming from the Canadian and Egyptian branches?" Venetia asked, ignoring the looks Ileana threw at her.

From what I knew- Venetia entered the school at a very very young age.

She was a child psychopath.

But she didn't know it herself.

Even if it was her fault her brother was an inch away from death.

"We are not sure- but Europe did mention about a few possibilities." We shrugged.

"…So when we get some time off…want to go to Milkshake City?" Ysabela asked eagerly.

We facepalmed.

"You are taking this 'love' to far Ysabela." We said.

"Right! But do we have duty..?"

"Well…We do." We gestured to ourselves.

"It's real hard to understand what you mean when you speak like that." Ysabela deadpanned. We shrugged once more.

"I could stop talking like that you know." We pointed out.

"But- awhile ago-" Ysabela waved her arms.

"That was because of panic." We stated.

"I give." She groaned.

We laughed in amusement-

"Miss Knowles, were here." the driver said, before he stepped out and opened the door for us to come out. Us and Our friends stepped out.

"…I still think the Australian branch is better." Venetia commented.

"That's because you have koalas leaving in the school." Ysabela rolled her eyes.

It was true- you'd find koalas everywhere in the school grounds of the Australian branch.

We have been there.

"Europe told Us to bring you all to her in her piano room." We say. Ysabela nodded- Venetia smiled and Ileana looked nervous.

If We are correct- Ysabela and Venetia had both already seen Europe but never met her.

"Europe is really nice," We assured the youngest. Ileana gave Us a tiny smile- and Our friends and Us reached the piano room.

We knocked thrice.

"Come in." Europe's distinctive British accent called.

Europe was sitting at the piano, her long dusty blonde hair went down in curls. She looked up- her blue eyes gleaming beautifully.

"It is a pleasure to meet you- I am Europe." Europe tilted her head to the side as she stood. She was dressed in black slacks, a black tube top with a dark blue sheer blouse over it followed by dark blue stilettos.

"I will not brief you until the arrival of the other 3 girls, and they will arrive tomorrow evening at the latest- if they don't come then I will brief you and will leave you to help the others catch up." Europe said, tracing a hand on top of her piano, We then noticed

"Haliya, Hanan, Mokoi you three are dismissed." Europe's eyes flickered to Us. "Morrigan, stay." We nod. Ysabela, Ileana and Venetia walked away but not before Ysabela whispered to meet up at the Inner Japan Garden.

"Morrigan, I kept you back because you must know you'll be graduating from this Academy soon." We nodded stiffly. Europe's eyes flickered towards the large window. "Also…you'll be heading this mission before preparing for the graduation." Europe's gaze returned to Us. "I think that is all you must know- also-" She throws 3 folders to Us.

"Those are the files of who are coming- Baako Kalu from Egypt, Samantha Cobalt and Hazen Nyx, familiar with them?" She asked me, leaning against her hand.

"…We know Baako Kalu because of Ysabela who has met her - both are highly fond of knives." We flip through the folders. "We believe at one point, Samantha Cobalt, Hazen Nyx, Venetia and Ysabela messed with America…"

"Ah right." Europe nodded. "Anyways, your dismissed Morrigan- until tomorrow."

* * *

_Venetia_

That next day, Vivaldi kicked me out and told me that-

"_We have received messages that Baako, Samantha and Hazen are arriving, now shoo_."

Ysabela came with me, insisting she wanted to come to greet Baako.

Ysabela was dressed in a black v neck shirt with a white unbuttoned v neck cardigan- the shirt by the way having the words: _'Keep Calm And Pillage A Village'_ with a viking helmet topping it, she wore white capri and knee length stiletto tan viking boots. I dressed in a dark brown elbow length top with the words: _'Keep Ca-…Why Is The Rum Gone?' _with the jolly roger topping it, a black and white striped cardigan, metallic brown jeans tucked into knee length stiletto dark brown pirate boots.

We grinned in unison before heading out and slid inside the car prepared for us.

As soon as we got to Heathrow we stood there at the same spot Vivaldi had stood.

…

"Ysabela, since when were you wearing that Viking hat?" I turned to look at my friend who gave a cheeky grin.

"It matches my outfit- you want?" She gestured to the pirate hat.

I stared at her strangely.

…

Sigh.

"Give me that." I snatch the hat and put it on my head as Ysabela beamed brightly.

"Ysa? Venetia? What are you doing?" asked a bemused looking Baako. Her eyes were a pretty blue shade, her hair was dark brown like chocolate that twisted perfectly- for a person who lived in Africa for nearly her entire life her skin was the perfect balance of a light complexion and dark. Baako had on a blue varsity jacket, followed by a plain white tee- and even if it was quite cold, she wore matching royal blue shorts, knee high socks then her vans, and of course her signature beaded bracelet.

"Expressing love for Pirates and Vikings." Ysabela smirked. Baako's lip twitched upwards.

"Look what I got you Ysa." Baako handed her a black chain bracelet. Ysabela beamed accepting the bracelet.

"Ohhhh, this looks familiar," Ysabela's face darkened. "Baako-chi, you didn't happen to steal this did you?" Baako fluttered her eyes inoccently.

"Woman, I recognize this bracelet…this belongs to Harry Styles- WHAT THE FUDGERS?"

"I couldn't resist! And he was right beside me!" protested Baako.

"Fork it over-"

"But I-"

"FORK IT OVER."

I snickered as Baako handed Ysabela four more items.

One happened to be a large angry birds stuff toy.

…

Now how the hell did she hide that?

SHE WASN'T CARRYING A BAG.

Baako after all got into the Academy because she was stealing jewelries from the tourists back in Egypt, and maybe she had stole some stuff from the merchants too so she was skilled.

But really.

The stuff toy was bigger than our heads combined.

…

"Oiiii! Bela! Koko! Vena!" We all looked up to see another familiar figure practically _skip _over to us.

"Hazen!" I grin waving.

Hazen had brown hair with silver highlights running through her locks, her skin was pale but not in that sickly way that must have been the cause of being assigned to Russia, her red orange eyes were amber like under the light. She wore a white hoodie that had splashes of paint which I knew once belonged to the certain resident artist-

Cue sneaky look to Ysabela who answered me with a:

"Question Mark?"

No I'm really serious, she does say that.

One time, the teacher called her and she was: "Question Mark?" and the teacher said: "No, Exclamation Point."

Anyways, back to Hazen.

I was almost certain she wore a white tank top under that, then dark colored skinny jeans that ribbons on the lower leg followed by ankle length combat boots. Resting against her collarbone was the pretty green dragonfly necklace.

Baako tried to steal it once.

They didn't talk for straight for a few months.

But that changed.

Why?

Hazen had asked Baako how the people of Ancient Egypt used the bathrooms.

Yup.

Brava Hazen.

Baako had a fit that day, she fell to the floor, laughed all afternoon and got the hiccups.

"Helloooo! Venetia!" A girl waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked.

"Uwaaahhh! Sammy!" I huggle the girl.

"L- let go!" She squeaked. Said girl i was hugging had messy dirty blonde hair, and startling sterling gray eyes that really stand out- she was sort of chubby but that made her all the more adorable. She always wore her cowboy hat and boots, followed by a plain tee and some jeans.

"Awww, I haven't seen you in awhile Sammy."

"I have a cat named Sammy."

"No one cares Bela." Hazen grinned.

"Fudge you, you know I hate being called Bela- I mean Bella Swan is such a-"

Insert rant about how Bella is apparently not worthy of the name Isabella.

"…Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Venetia?" Sammy looks at me with a smile.

"…May I rape you?"

"WHAT?" Her jaw drops. "NEIN!"

"I was just kidding-"

Tries to poke.

Hides behind Ysabela.

Receives Ysabela's death glare.

Through all of this Baako happened to _borrow _some stuff.

Like that extremely expensive looking watch.

Life.

**End of Chapter 2: The Other Three.**

* * *

**A/N: Also, for those who didn't get a chance to submit, please know that you may still submit seeing as many more people will pop up later in the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! OuO**

**Review...Review...Review...Review...**

***gets Crazed Belarus looks***


	4. When Stalking The Bad Touch Trio

**A/N: Hi everyone! :D This is just looking at how Hazen, Ysabela and a new Character- Paige originally met! :D Paige will not appear until a few later Chapters but I hope you'll like her too! :D**

** Neeky-chan: I sort of got inspired to write this because of what you said about Hazen following Prussia around Ahahaha~**

** ASouthernOtaku: I hope I'll get better at portraying Sammy! Her friendship with Venetia is actually a bit like mine with a friend of mines :3**

** Luce: Thanks for loving it! :D**

** QuietHarmony-chan: I love Baako- she's just so epic I could squish her! 8D And there won't be many maids, just them 7 and 3 other regular working maids! **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**And here we go,**

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the story line and some of the OC characters._

* * *

******Chapter 3: When Stalking The Bad Touch Trio.**

_Hazen_

At the current moment I was enjoying a hot chocolate from a nearby Starbucks before resuming my mission: to a stalk a certain former nation.

But of course he doesn't need to know, I think that.

Then again he doesn't even know I exist.

*waits for sympathy*

Right now, I was in France as Prussia had decided to be with his best mates.

France and Spain.

I'm not entirely sure if I'm the only one following those three at the moment…but anyways. I continue walking, breathing in the cool french air nearing the Eiffel Tower.

By the way, the Eiffel Tower look smaller than I thought it would be.

_Is secretly mocking France_.

…

I swear I just heard someone sneeze.

I just wish this mission ended soon, I prefer stalking Canada, and if I was up to it, it was fun to stalk Russia.

_because he always knows I'm watching_.

I remember he thought I was Belarus the first few times.

It was cute…watching him break like that.

Whenever he feels I'm there he tries to find me, but of course I can't be found unless I want to be.

I had reported it to North and South America but they waved me of and said it always happened to those that are assigned to Russia.

I wonder why he never told anyone else…

I snuggled deeper into my gray Jack Wills hoodie, I was wearing a brown tank top underneath the hoodie. For bottoms, some gray metallic jeans, gray flats plus my signature dragonfly necklace tucked under my hoodie, inside the large pocket was just a green purse. I gripped the drink in my hand shivering slightly. I looked up at the sky, squinting my eyes.

It was very cold here in Paris.

…

Could that mean France is secretly like Russia own the inside?

I shivered at the thought.

I narrowed my eyes as I caught sight of Prussia meeting up with both France and Spain.

I also quickly noticed the girls ogling them.

By instincts I paused and went back to the corner I had just passed and-

BAM!

"Oh shi-oot!" I cried somehow managing to catch the cup of hot chocolate. "Sorry!" I turned.

Her hair was long dark and unruly in a neat way, her eyes were dark and gray. She wore a long sleeved v neck light lilac top, a sleeveless dark gray cardigan, some soft lavender pants and some sort of gladiator sandals- her only accessory being a silver chain with a dark purple owl. Slung over her shoulder was a light lilac LeSportsac bag that had butterfly patterns.

"No, no it's my fault I should have noticed where I was going." she said, shaking her head. We both stared at each other before giggling madly.

"I'm Haliya." She grinned.

"I'm Anguta." We both studied each other.

"Cool name, isn't that a Filipino Deity?"

"Isn't yours an Old American One?"

We continued to study each other.

"So what do you think of France?" I asked her.

"I thought the Eiffel Tower would be bigger." Haliya answered shortly, her eyes glinting.

If there was one thing drilled into our minds monthly, was the codename of every single active agent.

And we had questions just like that.

We shared a secretive smile.

"Ysabela Atienza." She held out her hand.

"Hazen Nyx." I grinned at her.

"Where are you from?"

"I really came from the Philippines, yourself?"

"North America."

"I've always wanted to live in Canada…" Ysabela remarked.

"Who in particular are you stalking?" I asked her. "Gilbert for me."

"Antonio."

We both sighed dreamily, and shot each other looks.

"Should we look for Francis' follower?" I murmured.

"Meh, she'll eventually come to us."

We snickered as we watched from the distance the Bad Touch Trio fool around.

* * *

_Paige_

I was sitting at one of the tables under the Eiffel Tower, I was watching the Bad Touch Trio from my position, eating.

My long brown hair was in a top bun, I wore a professional white blouse and a short pink bolero, a long pink skirt and some black stiletto heels- and my favorite pair of black dangling earrings. Resting on my lap was my light pink Chanel bag.

I sighed heavily as I watched my charge- France- at the moment he and his mates were flirting with girls.

I idly wonder who's heart he'd break next.

Now, it wasn't so bad being his watcher as most would think.

France could be a gentleman when he wanted too.

He was handsome, bloody hell, most of the nations are incredibly good looking.

I guess the only thing I really didn't like- was when he broke hearts.

Sometimes, when I followed him, I'd find myself approaching the upset women, who's hearts he played with.

I'm not even sure if he's aware if what he's done.

I tug on the bun, letting my long brown waves fall. I shut my hazel eyes.

I swear I already have gray hair.

I acted older than people of my age not to mention that I was quite tall too, especially when I wore high heels.

Now I really find myself comfortable with heels.

I never had problems with them.

Sighing I leant back on my seat, closing my eyes gently, my long hair flowing that in massive waves.

"Excuse me Miss..?" My eyes snap open, my hand lingering on the side of my thigh where I kept a gun.

"Ah…yes?" I say softly, my eyes flickering to the two girls who had followed the young waiter.

One had long brown hair with silver highlights threading through it, she had bright attractive red orange eyes and pale skin from what I could see. She wore a dark gray Jack Wills and some gray pants with simple flats. The other girl had unruly long dark waves, she had sharp gray eyes and she was dressed in a long sleeved lilac top, lavender pants, a dark gray sleeveless cardigan followed by some gladiators of sorts and a lilac LeSportsac bag.

"Would you mind sharing with these ladies?" He asked nervously.

I nodded, eyes darting to France and back.

"I wouldn't mind." They both sat down thanking me, before digging in their own food. I continued to just stare of in the distance.

"So, um, what's your name?" The brown haired girl asked me. "I'm Anguta, and she's Haliya." My eyes darted to them.

I recognized those names.

"I'm Fae." I replied. I noticed how it clicked in their minds.

"Ohhh Fairies…"

"Old American and Filipino." I acknowledged.

"What do you think of France?" Anguta asked me, eyes sparkling.

My lips quirked.

"I thought it," I pointed to the Eiffel Tower above us."...Would be bigger."

We all laughed simultaneously.

I feel myself relax in the presence of my comrades.

"I'm Hazen Nyx, she's Ysabela Atienza." Hazen smiled.

"I'm Paige Sinclair."

"So you've lived in France before?" Ysabela asked me.

"No, I lived in Britain most of my life, I was born here though." I smiled.

"So you know Vivaldi?" Ysabela asked me, I blinked.

"Yeah, majestic plural woman? Strict as hell!" I groaned, before clasping my hands over my mouth.

Ysabela giggled.

"Who's Vivaldi?" Hazen asked blinking multiple times.

* * *

_Ysabela_

"OI! BELA!" Hazen screamed in my air. I twitched, pushing her away from me.

"Damn Hazen! Don't scream in my ear!" I wince, rubbing said ear. I was a long range distance specialist, basically I was a Hunter, I relied heavily on my eyes and ears to detect prey so my ears were very sensitive. Very _very _sensitive.

"Sorry!" She giggled. Giggling at my pain. I humph at her.

"And also, what have I told you about calling me Bela?" I frown. "And Baako, that is property of Academy of Seventh UK, so please don't try taking it." I shot a look at Baako who happened to be holding onto a ball pen.

"Awww…but come on! You take pens all the time." I waved at her dismissively. My eyes trailing to Venetia and Sammy. Venetia was giving Sammy a playful noogie.

"LET GO VENETIA!" Sam cried. I ran a hand through my hair rolling my eyes. These were the girls I spent my time with outside Asia, my group outside my home. From the edge of my eye, I could see Baako itching towards the small notepad in the car.

Fudgers.

The longest time I was mad at anyone in this mad _mad _circle of friends was for an hour- less than that even.

Besides the fact that I don't really carry grudges, friends like these are the people who I can't stay mad at for long because I have important stuff to tell them.

When we got out of the car, Sam tripped by complete accident and we all froze.

But then started laughing madly.

"Hey!" Sam pouted at Venetia especially. "I thought we were best friends Venetia!"

"We are best friends," Venetia wiped away a tear. "When you fall I will pick you up…" Venetia looked completely serious. "After…I finish laughing."

Then we all laughed- Sam included this time.

"Let's go, Illy might get impatient…"

"How old is she anyways?" Sam asked me curiously.

"13." I answered as we entered the building.

"Oh! I'm older!"

"My sister likes the fact that she's the youngest." I said dryly.

"Really?" wondered Venetia. I nod, yawning suddenly.

"Let's get this over with so I can prove that Milktea is better than Milkshake!" I fist pump playfully.

They all stare at me like I'm weird.

But I won't even deny it, because the oddest people are the best.

Or so does Alice and her Dad says.

"Hey, Bela-" Cue twitch here. "What were you thinking about earlier?" Hazen asked curiously.

"When we first met." I replied, amused. Hazen snickered.

"Your lucky I didn't spill my hot chocolate on you back then...but now that I think of it...Paige isn't included in this mission is she?"

"Last I heard she was going to Antarctica."

"What's she doing there?" Hazen asked.

"Something about the claimed territories there I think..."

"You think she'd be jealous of the fact France flirted with Vivaldi yesterday?"

"He did really? And again, you've never answered the question but who is Vivaldi?"

"She's on this mission." Venetia piped from behind.

"FINALLY!"

**End of Chapter 3: When Stalking The Bad Touch Trio.**

* * *

**A/N: And there we are. :D I'm sorry if the Eiffel Tower comment irritated anyone, I've never even seen it, but I read in a story once were the girl commented that the Eiffel Tower was smaller than what she thinks... =_=; **

**Yeah... :)**

**I'd like everyone's opinion about the characters, and as a treat, a sneak peak of the next chapter...**

_"You there," I barked. "Your Asian yes? Tell her how Milktea is so much better than Mikshake!" The man flinched and slowly turned around. _

_"H-Hai, it is better…" he trailed then made a quick escape. I smirked triumphantly at Vivaldi who was shaking._

_"IT ISN'T FAIR! He's obviously Asian, Ysabela of course he'd take your side!" Vivaldi sneered._

_"That isn't true!"_

_"Yes it is!" _

_"Um, Viva? Ysa?" We both turned fierce glares to Hazen who twitched. _

_"WHAT?" we both barked then glared at each other._

_"Were you two aware…" she pulled us both down and whispered. "That was Japan?" I froze and thought about the man. _

_"Oh…"_

_"Oh…"_

_"OH…" _

__**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. A Teeny Bit Of Seriousness And Stupidity

**A/N: Hi everyone! :D Summer ends today and tomorrow I have school, but I promise to try updating every Saturday Afternoon. **

**This is more or less a filler chapter :| **

**This is also the first time I'm showing the fact that there is indeed an ENEMY! :O I'm a little unsure on how _awesome _I did but I hope it's swell! :D **

**Neeky-chan: From all the Nations I really think only Russia would feel it. I mean...he gets stalked by his sister! OuO I think Belarus would feel someone stalking her brother but she wouldn't feel the one stalking her...Ahahaha~ Good luck dodging knives! Ysabela did comment how she followed Spain most _everywhere_****...[Get's slapped by her own OC] **

**QuietHarmony-chan: I assure you, it doesn't look weird at all~ You should see their comments about Big Ben *Evil Look* Yes Paige is the sanest character I've created this time around and even she has her moments, my schedule is a bit hectic because it really depends on when I could update not to mention school begins tomorrow...and you aren't over stepping bounds at all! :D More Baako...soon.**

**Here we go! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Teeny Bit Of Seriousness And Stupidity.**

_Ileana_

Vivaldi and I were simply staring at each other outside the big double doors of Europe's office waiting for the others arrival.

I didn't know much about the others as I wasn't able to ask my sister.

But I did remember Ysabela mentioning Hazen in a passing.

They were paired up with another girl- Paige Sinclair -watching the Bad Touch Trio, though if I remember correctly they didn't know they were assigned the same mission and both Hazen and my sister literally ran into each other.

With a loud BAM!

Then all three of them click.

Paige I think is a part of the European branch.

"Is Paige here?" I asked Vivaldi. Vivaldi blinked, and nodded.

"No she is not, she is currently on a mission in Antarctica, why?" Vivaldi asked me in her thick British accent. I nodded.

"I met her once, when she came to the Philippines for her first mission a month ago." I shrug. Both of us had kept contact afterwards. She was a year older than me after all.

"We're here!" chirped a energetic looking Venetia. She was followed by two girls, one had brown hair with silver highlights running through it- the other had dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. "Illy, this is Hazen and Sammy respectively." Venetia said brightly. I nod shyly.

"Were the youngest eh?" Sammy grinned at me.

"And of course you've meet Vivaldi." Venetia pointed to Vivaldi who tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"So your Vivaldi? Paige and Ysabela always talked about you but I was ignored whenever I asked..." Hazen trailed.

I didn't see any trace of the girl who was completely flustered yesterday by France.

My sister appeared, scolding the girl who could only be Baako.

Whatever my sister was scolding her for she, Baako, didn't appear guilty.

"Hi, you must be Ileana." Baako said smiling wickedly.

"Baako stop eyeing my sister's earrings." Ysabela scolded. Baako pouted.

"Since your lot are here, We believe it is time to go in." Vivaldi said stoically. All of them straightened up, their faces calm masks- agents ready to get briefed on their next mission. I stood beside my sister, and she reached out a hand to grasps my own shooting me a smile and I nodded.

Vivaldi eyed all of us, before turning around and knocking on the door.

Here's to not failing my first mission.

* * *

_Vivaldi_

Europe's official office room was large and spacious, the window at the back was big and fitted the entire wall perfectly. She sat behind a large mahogany table with a large comfy looking chair. Her hair was in a half bun, her sharp blue eyes were hidden by glasses.

In all honesty she looked like a female England.

Except with blue eyes.

And you do not need to know how We knew _that_.

In her hands she held a folder, and she hasn't looked up. She waved a hand to continue.

"Vivaldi Knowles, codename Morrigan."

"Venetia Castillo, codename Mokoi."

"Baako Kalu, codename Sekhmet."

"Hazen Nyx, codename Achi Anguta."

"Ysabela Atienza, codename Haliya."

"Samantha Cobalt, codename Tsoyaha."

"Ileana Atienza, codename Hanan."

Europe looked up.

"I trust you all know your mission is to make contact with the target- in this case, actually facing the nations themselves."

Our friends and Us all nodded.

"Do not, under any circumstances reveal anything at all until we deem so, you all should also know that you 7 will not be the only maids, their will be 3 others who are normal maids there."

Nod here.

"Hm…there isn't much to say as the only rookie here is Hanan, nevertheless I have faith that this will be another successful mission."

For the record, We don't think there was a ever a mission failed in the History of the Academy.

Our friends and Us all nodded solemnly.

"Milady, if We may be so bold," Europe nodded to me to continue. "What made you and the other continents plan this..?" We ask her.

"It is simply because we need to step out of the shadows now Vivaldi, a threat is rising and I'm sure Achi Anguta knows of which I speak of." Our gaze lingered on Achi who remained stoic.

"I will tell you more about our enemies on a later date, but all you need to know is that they threaten to reveal the existence of nations to the world…and when that happens…" Europe shook her head. "That is all for now, dismissed." Europe then suddenly paused.

"Oh, and one more thing, for heaven's sake, don't fall prey to your emotions."

Europe's eyes steeled.

"A relationship between nation and human is looked down on."

She paused again looking like she wanted to tell us all one more thing before waving a hand dismissively.

* * *

_Ysabela_

After Europe's briefing, she let us loose out in London.

We didn't ask Hazen about what Europe had meant, and I'm sure she was relieved of that.

I kept a close eye on Baako making sure she didn't steal anything.

Sadly, she was so good, I didn't even realize she had already taken stuff from people who passed her by.

At least we got to go to Milkshake City.

And that's where we were, sitting there drinking Milkshakes.

"Milktea is still better." I said grouchily.

"No." scowled Vivaldi at me.

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

The argument goes on until I spot a short slim man, with black hair- I couldn't see his face but I knew he was Asian.

"You there," I barked. "Your Asian yes? Tell her how Milktea is so much better than Mikshake!" The man flinched and slowly turned around.

"H-Hai, it is better…" he trailed then made a quick escape. I smirked triumphantly at Vivaldi who was shaking.

"IT ISN'T FAIR! He's obviously Asian, Ysabela of course he'd take your side!" Vivaldi sneered.

"That isn't true!"

"Yes it is!"

"Um, Viva? Ysa?" We both turned fierce glares to Hazen who twitched.

"WHAT?" we both barked then glared at each other.

"Were you two aware…" she pulled us both down and whispered. "That was Japan?" I froze and thought about the man.

"Oh…"

"_Oh_…"

"OH…"

"This makes us all the more memorable." Venetia clapped her hands cheerily.

I bang my head on the table for good reasons.

Moments of silence.

"Well then!" squealed an enthusiastic Venetia. "We need the perfect lingerie if we are ever going to lay one of those sexy landmasses-"

"SHUT IT VENETIA!" we all screamed at her- and she just waved us of.

Really.

What was she thinking?

That wasn't in the mission objective!

I mean, the continents knew that some of us thought the nations were very good looking- but I don't think any of us actually crushed on them…

I shook my head.

So we just all entered a random store and browsed through the clothes.

"Look at these jeans." I marveled. They were dark colored, and from the knee below black velvet ribbons wrapped the jeans, the jeans had silver floral patters only on the left leg from the knee below.

ME WANT.

I squealed inwardly and bought the right size of jeans.

"Those look good-"

"No I'm not lending them to you Venetia."

She pouted instantly.

I could sense everyone of us were unease with the foreboding news that Europe said.

"Everyone, today is the last day before we do the mission, We suggest that all will let go of inhibitions…just this once." Vivaldi sighs.

"Inhibitions- I have nothing of that sort!" snorts Venetia.

We all look at each other and laugh.

* * *

_Hazen_

I look through the rack of clothing, Europe's words danced in my head.

I should know, Europe said.

And I did.

_Elzbieta…_

I close my eyes, shaking my head furiously.

Europe would explain later on what she really meant.

But…

How could my sister get so deeply involved with something that appears, even to the continents, so evil?

Problem is, how long could I remain patient and unknowing.

Where did we go wrong with Elz?

Where?

"Hazen?" I turn sharply too see Ysabela looking at me.

"Hey." I said laughing awkwardly.

"I know."

"Huh?"

"I know what Europe was implying."

My throat went dry.

"I'm not a hacker for nothing." She said firmly. My eye twitched. Her eyes softened.

"We'll get through it together." Ysabela sung in a creepy voice resulting in the two of us having fits. "Anyways, no matter how serious life gets, you still gotta have those people you can be completely stupid with. Us." She grinned.

I smiled.

* * *

_Venetia_

"Hey, Venetia, do you have any idea what Europe meant?" Sam asked me in a hushed whisper.

"No, you should be asking Hazen, love." I point out.

"Yeah…but I think she'd be uncomfortable about it…" Sam shifted. Sam could be considered a rookie since she just began a year ago.

"Course she would." Baako points out, she happened to be eyeing a beautiful silver chain belt.

"Don't steal it, dear."

"I have an eye for pretty things!" Baako pouted.

Sam and I stared at her and she frowned.

"Fine, I'll go have Ysabela buy this for me." Baako _skipped _off.

"That girl…"

"Her kleptomania scares me…" Sam chucked nervously.

"Baako…" We heard Ysabela groan. When I suddenly had an idea.

_Tehehehehehehehehe…._

"Hey, Vivaldi, Hazen, Ysabela, Baako." said girls look up from what they were looking through.

"What do you say let's go clubbing tonight?" I smirked. "Just us Seniors."

"Venetia, the meeting is tomorrow-"

"Afternoon! Come on Vivaldi live a little!" I protested.

"What about us?" Sam gestured to herself and Ileana.

"We're underage!" Ileana moaned.

"Well that isn't my problem." I smirked- Sam shot me a fake hurt look.

"How could you Venetia?" she sobbed.

"It's alright Sam, you'll always be my waifu." I crooned. "Come on! I still haven't succeeded in getting Ysabela druuuuuuuunk!"

Ysabela shot me a look of loathing.

"You'll be hungover!" protested Vivaldi.

"I'm all for it!" Baako grinned.

"Meh…" Hazen shrugged.

"It's settled! Hazen will buy your drinks for you Ysabela."

Ysabela face palmed.

"It will be fun!" I cackled. "Besides, we'll be staying at your flat, right Vivaldi?"

Vivaldi groaned.

"I really don't…" Ysabela tried to protest again.

"Your my good friend Ysabela." I pouted slinging my arm over her shoulder. "Good friends don't let you do stupid things alone right?"

**End of Chapter 4: A Teeny Bit Of Seriousness And Stupidity.**

* * *

**So there we go! :D **

**So a bit of an idea about the enemy, and they encountered Japan...hah...**

**If you- my darling readers- could give me more ideas about how to make of the enemy, it would be appreciated! **

**And it's just a question, but do any of you want to see _Ingrid Salazar_, Ysabela's former partner?  
**

**Also, the promised links of the outfits...which I placed in a collection...**

**www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash collection ? id = 1609828**

**Please turn the dot into: . **

**And the slash into: /**

**And erase all spaces ^_^ I will put up new outfits every time clothing's are described in this fanfic!~ :D **

**Please do check it out. **


	6. Finally At The Hotel

******A/N: I'm so sorry this was a bit late-! *bows* I tried my best-! *gestures to script* but I've done it!~**

******And I'm just sharing, but I had an epic dream- where Hetalia characters were my teachers!**

******Home Economics was Hungary. Chemistry was Norway. Literature was England. Asian History was Hong Kong. Geometry was Egypt. Physical Education was Australia. Trigonometry was Greece. Journalism was Spain. Computer was Japan. Health was Prussia. Religion was Romano. Music was Austria. Eheheheheh~ **

******Neeky-chan: I have indeed~ :D And I'd like it if you could help me understand Elzbieta better :3 Actually, I wanted this Chapter to end with them being introduced as the new maids...but...'=_= so anyways~ None of them get drunk (besides Venetia and Vivaldi). I'm glad you like it!~ I've always been interested in different types of Arts.**

******ASouthernOtaku: *huggles back* xD**

******And here we go~ **

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the story line and some of the OC characters._

**Seriously, I keep forgetting that Disclaimer at times T^T**

* * *

******Chapter 5: Finally at the Hotel.**

_Baako_

I yawn lazily, stretching my body hearing pops from all over. My eyes fluttered towards the window which was covered by a dark burgundy curtain in one of Vivaldi's extra bedroom.

I stood, wobbling slightly- thanking God that I _do not _have a hangover. There was a dull throb but it wasn't intense- and I could easily ignore it. I looked down seeing I was still dressed in the party attire- which was a long dark blue dress that had the back hem dipping downwards, plus a gold colored arm bangle in the form of a snake and dark blue platform heels. My eyes flickered around for the small dark blue Fendi evening bag I held yesterday night and noticed it to have been tossed onto the dresser with some earrings that I borrowed and never returned.

I entered the washroom bringing my clothes for today and got ready to take a warm bath.

I lightly mulled over the events of last night…

_"We can't believe We're actually doing this…" groaned Vivaldi rubbing her temples. Vivaldi was dressed in an elbow length rust red dress that had lace plus a thin dark brown belt, she was gripping tightly onto a small Louis Vuitton clutch, her shoes being red stilettos. Vivaldi's raven hair was twisted into a side tail revealing bronze diamond shaped earrings. _

_"Hn." Ysabela mumbled, her dress on the other hand was a long sleeved black lace dress that had a soft cream colored dress under, she had a Chanel shoulder bag and some cream heels Venetia forced her in and a matching antique looking Victorian style necklace and earrings. Her hair was down in her usual lace braid. _

_"It will be fun!" insisted Venetia grinning. Venetia was dressed in a cute and fluffy looking red dress, she wore red dangling earrings, a fancy looking bracelet of sorts- she held onto a Kate Spade bag and as for her shoes they were some nude heels. Venetia's hair was in wild curls, making her all the more attractive. _

_Hazen snickered, she wore a short green dress, some darker green heels, a Longchamp clutch, some jade teardrop shaped earrings and a beautiful jade bracelet- Venetia didn't want her wearing her dragonfly necklace which upset Hazen. Hazen's hair was in a messy side bun. _

_"Let's party!" Venetia practically squealed as they all slid into a yellow cab._

_When they got to their destination Venetia was immediately in a multitude of places at the same time- one minute she's flirting, then drinking, then dancing. _

_"I'll be right here!" announced Ysabela, sitting herself down in a corner booth._

_"I'm with ya." Hazen nodded. "Want me to get some drinks?" _

_"Vodka." yawned Ysabela. _

_"Get me some drinks too Hazen!" I grinned sliding into the seat beside Vivaldi._

_"Any specific drinks?" Hazen asked raising a brow. _

_"White Russian." Ysabela murmured. _

_"Tom and Jerry!" I piped. _

_"We'll have…the Bloody Mary." Vivaldi said. _

_"And I'll be getting the Margarita…alrighty." Hazen walked of to get our drinks. When she came back with our drinks she slumped into the seat with us._

_"You'll never guess who I saw at the baaar~" Venetia sang- appearing out of nowhere. "The Nordics are here." Ysabela who was looking rather drowsy snapped into attention- her eyes wide. _

_"Nordics?" Ysabela hissed. _

_"Yup, and I dare you to go dance with him." she jerked her thumb in the direction of a certain irritated looking Norwegian. _

_"No!" Ysabela cried. "I will not-!" _

_"Your so booooring Bela~" sang the Australian. Her blue eyes flickered to Vivaldi who was drinking her beverage. _

_"How bout you Vivaldi?" A smirk spread on Venetia's lips. "I dare you to go dance with the Dane!" _

_Hazen and I both looked on in confusion while Ysabela chuckled under her breath. _

_"I don't get it…" Hazen mumbled._

_"See, Vivaldi was easy to get intoxicated, and usually she'd wake up the next day with no memory of what happened and no hangover… so she thinks she can handle just a sip of her drink when actually one sip could send her dangerously teetering over the edge of sanity. Venetia doesn't allow anyone to tell Vivaldi the truth because drunk Vivaldi is very fun…or so Venetia says." smirks started creeping on Hazen and my face. _

_"Sadly, I can't blackmail Vivaldi with all the footage I've caught…" whispered Ysabela as all 3 of us snickered. _

_"Fine!" spat an intoxicated Vivaldi who stood and wobbled over to the Danish man._

_"Ohohohoh~" giggled Venetia waltzing of to get a closer look as Vivaldi showed her greatness in flirting. _

I shook my brown waves as I slid on my clothes for the day. We had to dress in a professional manner apparently. I slid on a dark blue blouse and some black pants, as for shoes I wore some TOMS wedge heels. I grabbed my messenger bag that said _'Keep Calm And Carry On.' _Which I actually bought by the way- I don't steal everything I have now. I opened the Fendi bag and brought out my iPhone. I exited the room and decided to wait in the living room.

Ysabela and Ileana were already lounging around. I dropped my bag on the other couch. Ysabela was dressed in a short lavender dress with a white cardigan, a LeSportsac tote bag sitting on the floor beside her feet. A charm necklace hung around her neck. In her hands was her own iPhone- the case having the words: _'Nerd? I Prefer The Term Intellectual Badass.'_ Ysabela's hair was in it's usual lace braid.

Ileana on the other hand was dressed in a baby pink Latino Suntop, a baby blue skater skirt that had a thin baby pink belt. For her shoes, some baby blue wedge heels. A darker pink Kipling handbag sat beside her on the couch. She was staring rather intently at her iPhone twitching it to the side occasionally- probably playing Temple Run. Her iPhone- the case suited in a pink rabbit case. Ileana's hair was down and was naturally in waves. She looked up from her phone- a disappointed sigh escaping her mouth before noticing me and shooting me a smile.

"I made some breakfast, sausage omelet." Ileana said.

"It tastes good." Ysabela said, her eyes meeting mine- then flickering to my phone. "I didn't know you were interested in baseball Baako."

"I'm not." I giggled. Ysabela sighed.

"Really, just REALLY?"

"It has the letter B on it!" I defended.

Hazen entered the room. She was dressed in this pretty loose top, and mint colored super skinny jeans. She had these white stylish ankle boots, I must have been eyeing them in _that _way because-

"Don't even Baako." Ysabela warned.

Hazen had a bag slung over her shoulder, her long hair was in a loose braid down her back, a beautiful mint colored stone hung from a gold chain around her neck and she too was holding her iPhone.

"Ohhhh~ that is such a cute case!" chirped Ileana smiling.

"It is, Ysabela gave it to me." Hazen grinned before putting her bag down beside mines and slipping into the kitchen.

"Awww~ Ate! I want a cute case like thaaaaaaat!" Ileana said, pouting at her sister who snickered.

"Sure sure…"

"Ugh…" Sam entered the room yawning.

"Morning." She groaned.

"Hey Sam." Ileana grinned, Sam shot a smile at her. She wore a short yellow dress with a brown belt around her waist. Her footwear being cute white cowboy her wrist was a plain woven bracelet that matched the attire greatly. A Dakine bag in gray, yellow and black was on her shoulder. Her hair was in twin low tails. She too was holding her iPhone and it's case was very very _cute_…and fluffy.

Then Venetia walked into the room, brushing her long red hair followed by a grumpy looking Vivaldi.

Venetia wore a red halter top that hug her figure, and a soft white skirt that fell to inches before her knees. For shoes she had these platforms that had the Union Flag on it. In her hand that held her brush, she also held a red Kipling grab bag, and in her other hand was her iPhone…which had the Australian Flag as the case.

"Hey girls." Venetia nodded, massaging her temples. She might be feeling the side effects of being hangover.

"Really Venetia, the Union Flag?" Ysabela asked.

"Hey, it's awesome! I love England-! The country itself I mean- One Direction originated from here!" Venetia smiled.

"I stole something of them." I smiled.

"But of course… but what did you steal?" Venetia asked me, still massaging her headache.

Vivaldi sighed- sounding very exhausted. She wore an off the shoulders black blouse, a knee length black skirt, some plain black heels and in her hands was her bag that had the words: _'United Kingdom of Couture.' _She had a red choker on her neck. In her other hand was her iPhone and she was busy texting- to who I have no idea- maybe I'll borrow it to see…

"Did your lot already eat breakfast? The car that will take your lot and Us to the hotel where the nations are staying will be here in 10 minutes." Vivaldi said professionally.

Sam, Venetia and I rushed into the kitchen startling Hazen.

* * *

_Ileana_

When we exited the black van, the driver each gave us a luggage bag- you know the one you pull?- and I felt like a stewardess. I don't know why- I just do. The bell boy of the hotel rushed forward to help us immediately. He put all 7 of our bags into one of those push things…

We all sat down at the couches in the main hall and left Vivaldi and my sister at the desk to receive the room assignments.

"So how are we rooming?" I asked the others.

"Well, we could do it by age…" Sam tugged at her dress.

"We'll be roomies!" I squealed at her and she grinned.

Since we were abandoned yesterday- Sam and I grew closer…

_"So…what do you want to do?" Sam asked me._

_"Um…have a movie marathon?" _

_"Okay." Sam got up and looked through Vivaldi's movie collection. "Oh hey, she has Hachiko!" _

_"Let's watch that, it made my sister cry." I grinned. _

And then after the movie, we…were reduced to tears.

After such we proceeded to watch Alice in Wonderland the Tim Burton version, and fangirl-ed over the Cheshire Cat.

And then we watched all of Vivaldi's Disney Princesses.

Who knew she was a sucker for that?

Then again, Ysabela loved Disney Princesses too.

"Alright, everyone, Sam goes with Ileana-" Vivaldi began but both Sam and I cheered giving each other a hug…

"Nuuuuu- Sammmmmyyyyy…" pouted Venetia playfully. Sam grinned.

"Ysabela and Hazen will go together-"

"Yes!" they shared smiles.

"Baako and Venetia, and I get the other room with the other maid…" Vivaldi ended. Baako and Venetia smiled.

"Well then, shall we go?" Venetia stood, smiling wickedly.

"Ohonhonhon, well well well- aren't you _mademoiselles _familiar looking~" Vivaldi turned bright crimson as all 7 of us turned to see where the voice came from. "And there are more beautiful ladies too~"

"Is that-" Sam choked.

"Yeah…" We looked at each other and down at the keys that Vivaldi handed me and our bags that were beside us plus the one luggage…Oh look the elevator doors are open~

"Bye guys! We'll see you around!" We giggled maniacally and rushed off into the elevator.

We were small and terrible!

Yay for the underaged!

The last thing I saw was Ysabela shooting me an amused grin as she and Hazen entered the elevator opposite of us.

I blinked in confusion.

"Bloody hell! Do you young ladies know you just left your friends with a pervert?" Sam paled beside me and we turned around…

the first thing we noticed were thick eyebrows.

* * *

_Ysabela _

Hazen and I managed to make a quick escape. Waving at the terrified looking Vivaldi- Venetia was snickering off the side and Baako had disappeared. Huh.

The elevator doors slid to a shut and I let go of the breath I was apparently holding.

"Spain wasn't there." noted Hazen, her eyes flickering to me.

"Hn." I muttered. I leaned back against the wall- getting a headache from the moving elevator. This is why I preferred the stairs. I could faintly here Hazen toss the keys in the air and catch them again with complete ease. The doors opened and I snapped my eyes open in confusion.

My eyes met dull blue ones- my eyes flickered to his short light blond hair that sported a Nordic cross barrette.

I instantly recognized him.

I was responsible over watching him when his regular watcher was diagnosed with Brain Tumor.

She was one of the best, she was pretty skilled to be able to evade the trolls or fairies that followed after the Nordic nation, and she personally requested me to replace her- which was quite the shock.

And besides that- I saw him yesterday night. Just not sure if he saw us as well- as Hazen and I didn't come closer to them.

"-YSABELA THERE'S A SPIDER CRAWLING UP YOUR LEG!"

I screamed jumping Hazen.

"Hm, it's effective." Hazen smiled.

"Only Aya knows I hate spiders." I whimpered.

"Well she told me." Hazen smirked. "You were dazing over there woman."

"I was thinking of Aya." Hazen's eyes darkened at the mention of our sick friend.

"Are you going up?" Our audience- actually only 2 people- finally spoke. It was the other person who spoke- he had tousled silver-white hair and blue eyes. A bird was perched adorably over his shoulder.

"Uh yes." I chuckled lightly. They both stepped in and stayed as far away from us as possible.

"…So from which part of the world did you guys come from?" Hazen asked breaking the awkward silence before I could say that a gay baby was born.

"Northern Europe." Iceland answered shortly.

"Didn't you always wanted to go there because of the mythology?" Hazen asked me.

"Yup, Aya was ecstatic when she went to Norway- she got me back a weathered book about Norse mythology." I shrugged. My eyes flickered to the silent nation- nothing out of the ordinary. if I close my eyes and strained my ears I would feel the presences around him, and I could hear the fluttering of wings.

_Fairies._

To be able to watch someone like Norway or England- you have to believe in these magical creatures, and it was hard- incredibly hard to find a watcher for them- in fact there were times where the continents personally had to watch those two.

Then Aya came along.

No one before her- had the complete ability to see, feel, hear and smell the mysterious creatures.

I could feel and hear them, Hazen too- reasons why when Aya was hospitalized she was assigned to England.

_"Norway…" _My eyes flickered away from the nation as I heard the fairy speak. _"That girl…can sense our presence."_

Gray clashed with Blue again as we stared intently at each other.

Then the doors slid open and I heard a gasp. I turned to the side and recognized the person.

She was one of the maids I'd see during the meetings-I thought and Vivaldi agreed with me- she was a whore.

She was the stereotypical blonde blue eyed b*tch.

"This is our floor Hazen." Hazen nodded, she too recognized the girl.

"Oh…" Evangeline blinked at us innocently- I could sense the hidden animosity. "Who are you..?"

Secretly, I think she was thinking _'What the hell are these b*tch*s doing in the elevator with Lukas and Emil?' _

"I'm Ysabela Atienza, and she's Hazen Nyx, we're going to be a part of the maids in a World Conference." I answered cooly.

"I'm Evangeline Moore." she smiled pleasantly- or so she thinks she is. "I've been a maid for some time now- and I guess I'll be your senior."

**Chapter 5: Finally at the Hotel.**

* * *

**Introducing two other characters- I hope I'm not overwhelming anyone! :) **

**There's Aya~ and the current LOVE-LOVE enemy- _Evangeline Moore_. Fufufufufufufu. **

**Remember to check out Polyvore! And- I would ask for 2 more OC's from you readers who will appear as the two other civilian maids! **

**I think that's all really =^= ...**


	7. Glimpse of Antarctica, First Day of Work

**A/N: Hai everyone! :D This is a bit early by maybe a few hours on my side of the world, but yay! :D Sadly no one submitted a normal maid OC, but I was prepared! *shakes fist* I debated with my friends about this...well sorta Ahahahah~**

**I could actually feel how serious the story is slowly becoming, but I'll try my best to make it as amusing as always! :D **

**To be completely honest, this story was inspired by- If You're Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield.**

**Just sharing =_=;**

**OH :O And this is the Maid Outfit they're wearing~**

**www dot fanplusfriend dot com slash catalog slash DR00020 underscore 10 dot jpg**

**Please replace all 'dot' with a .**

**all 'slash' a /**

**and 'underscore' with a _**

**Neeky-chan: I'm so happy you keep reviewing *sobs* THANK YOU! :D In this chapter, I placed a subtle hint of Ileana's possible love interest (because I ship my own sister- [gets shot by own OC]). Yes they are smarter, there school has a very advanced curriculum. To be honest, I wonder what they'd actually do in meetings...they probably just waste time Ahahaha~ **

**xXlaviXkandaXx: Thank you for the review-! *sobs* This has been in my mind for some long time now :D I try to keep the characters as close as to how most this or that age would act~ :D**

**__****Disclaimer: _I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the story line and some of the OC characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Glimpse of Antarctica, First Day of Work.**

_?_

On an undisclosed island near the Antarctica, the helicopter I was riding landed slowly, I sighed. I felt fat because of all the layers of clothing I had to wear. When the helicopter finally landed, someone from the outside carried me down from the copter.

"It's this way Miss." a gruff- but female voice told me as she carried me to the base of operation here in Antarctica. When we finally went underground she help unzip the two coats I wore and allowed me to breath deeply. I was placed on a wheelchair and brought to a large room.

"Thank you." I murmur as the girl nodded and left.

"Your here." My eyes flickered to a young teen with long brown hair and hazel eyes. "I see you're in perfect health." The teen approaches me.

I tucked a strand of my long raven hair behind my ear, as I took of my goggles revealing my heavily lidded onyx eyes that will always remain calm and relaxed.

"It's a pleasure to see you Paige." I acknowledged softly. "And I'm still receiving treatment…you on the other hand…you weren't assigned at the World Conference?"

"No, I won't be needed…I'm assuming you've heard already about the plans this time around." Paige stated calmly as she turned and stared at the large monitor that showed the capital cities all over the world. I noticed how only the two of us were in the large room.

"I have, I was apparently planned to represent Antarctica, but since I was suddenly diagnosed…" I trailed lightly.

"Do you find it odd that there are no personifications of the capital cities?" Paige suddenly questioned.

"Hm." My eyes flickered to Paige. "You mean you don't understand it?"

"Why don't you enlighten me." Paige smirked slightly.

"The nations…" I paused. "Reserve that title for the one they will give their heart too."

Paige blinked, mulling over it.

"Think about it Fae…" I murmur quietly. "What could be the greatest thing you could give to your partner?"

"Love." Paige answered immediately.

"Your Heart." I added softly. "And what is the equivalent of a heart to a nation?"

"Their capital." Paige whispered. I nodded.

"The capital, who will love the nation, who will shoulder what the nations shoulders…"

"And how did you come up with all of this…Mazu?" Paige asked me- calling me by my own codename.

Mazu. The goddess of sailors.

I shut my eyes, and a ghost of a smile appeared on my lips.

"Your namesake…the Fae themselves."

* * *

_Venetia_

We were all ready, and standing in front of the three senior maids.

Evangeline Moore.

_She was this slim fair skinned girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, a beauty mark was near her lips to the left._

Nikita Arcangel.

_She was this tiny pale girl with beige blonde hair and warm brown eyes._

Noel Romana.

_She was this tall tan skinned girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. _

Evangeline was a wh*re, Nikita was a dear, and Noelle was a b*tch.

I sighed, glancing briefly at my companions.

Both Sam and Ileana were speaking to Nikita.

Ysabela and Hazen stood to the side speaking in a hushed tone.

Baako was surveying the area.

Vivaldi was stonily speaking with Evangeline.

I looked at my dress and adjusted it.

I always knew that the maid outfit each World Conference changed- I believe France started the idea- and seeing as we were in United Kingdom…well it was England's turn to pick.

We were dressed in- dare I admit- beautiful dark blue dresses with white accents. It was long sleeved but I knew it was cold inside the meeting room anyways. All of us had our hair braided over our shoulder with one of those white headbands most maids used.

The divisions went like this.

Ysabela, Ileana and Nikita would serve the Asians.

And let me tell you, Ysabela was incredibly relieved as the Asians sat far from Spain.

Evangeline, Vivaldi and I would serve the Europeans.

…to Vivaldi's utter distress…

Baako, Hazen, Sam and Noel would serve the Americans, Africans and Australians.

We heard some footsteps and turned to see Noel close the Conference doors.

"Alright, the Representatives are coming, ladies, to your respective places!" Noel called beaming. My hand twitched before we all separated and spread throughout the room. The first person to come in had messy blond hair and a nice shade of green eyes- he had a noticeably slender built. It was none other than the United Kingdom himself.

"Hello loves." Arthur Kirkland smiled warmly. We all bowed our heads.

"Good Morning Master Arthur." We spoke in unison.

…I feel like this is how Vivaldi's mind works.

"I'm glad you 3 have decided to return." Arthur smiled to Evangeline, Noel and Nikita. All 3 of them blushed furiously. "And your the new maids..?" He gazed at all of us, resting his beautiful green eyes on Vivaldi last.

"What are your names?"

"We are Vivaldi." Vivaldi bowed her head lightly.

"Ah, the majestic plural." noted Arthur. His gaze found mines.

"I'm Venetia."

He nodded smiling.

"Sam." Sam smiled shyly.

"Hazen." Hazen tilted her head in a respectful manner.

"Baako." Baako smiled pleasantly.

"Pleasure to meet you lovely ladies."

Huh, so he really was a gentleman…when he's not around America or France…and maybe his brothers.

"I'm Ysabela…" Ileana shyly hid behind her sister. "And this girl here is Ileana."

"Did I hear…Ileana?" A Romanian accent practically purred.

Noel just blushed furiously.

Vladimir slips into the room, looking handsome as any other nation. He had shaggy strawberry blond hair, and gleaming red eyes as he strutted across the room towards Ysabela and Ileana. Ileana hid behind her sister even more as Ysabela lightly laughed.

"Come now, no need to be shy." Vladimir's smile widened.

"Vladimir, that is no way to treat a lady." Arthur had reprimanded.

The nations slowly trickle in- Ysabela and Ileana backed away from the two Europeans as we all waited for the meeting to _finally _start.

I was used to the presence of the nations, but to be so close, and surrounded by major world powers…you could feel the ancient aura that they owned. It was nostalgic, and a really nice feeling.

Once, Ysabela had implied that their aura made her very sleepy.

"Mi querida!"

_Ohohohohoho~_

I looked up, a smirk appearing on my face as Ysabela's eyes widened in horror.

Antonio approached Ysabela with a wide grin on his lightly tanned and handsome face. His soft curly brown hair bounced- his deep green eyes sparkled.

Ysabela stepped backing- probably wanting to get away from the personification of Spain.

"You know her Antonio?" Vladimir asked smirking- his eyes still on the younger sister.

"We saw each other in airport _mi amigo_~" Antonio practically sang. Ysabela started darting her head from side to side in complete panic. Ileana had managed to slip away when Vladimir took his eyes away from her. He turned back looking disappointed.

"Aww, where is the _printesa_?" he asked- my eyes darted to Ileana who stood behind a plant and made herself appear as tiny as possible. While those two were distracted Ysabela darted towards an Asian man with dark hair tied back into a ponytail who was waving a hand.

"Can you get me some Chinese tasty treats~aru?" Yao Wang asked her, staring at her with dark brown eyes, Ysabela nodded.

"Of course Master Yao." He looked pleased and nodded as well before turning back to the paperwork in his hands as Ysabela entered the connecting room that had beverages of every kind and food of every kind to satisfy the nations.

I shook my head, a smirk on my face as Roderich Edelstein waved for me.

"Excuse me…can you get me some water? And don't forget the coaster- most new maids keep forgetting…" he trailed shaking his head- his somewhat brown hair swayed with his movement- his violet eyes flickered from me and back to the paper in his hands.

"Of course Master Roderich." I bow my head and stepped back my eyes flickering to the woman beside him who was shooting me a curious look with her green eyes. I bowed my head and entered the connecting room where Ysabela was- muttering darkly to herself.

"Hey Bela~" I winked grabbing a pitcher of water, and got a coaster.

She nodded bringing a small basket outside.

"What do you think so far?" I muttered softly.

"It's alright I guess." Her eyes flickered towards Spain who was teasing an irritated looking South Italy.

I shook my head smirking.

"_Your staring_." I whispered.

Ysabela shot me a glare.

"Ohohoho~" I smirked at her walking over to Austria and putting the coaster down, turning his glass upright and fluidly pouring the water into the glass.

"What is your name anyways?" Elizabeta Hedervary asked me.

"I'm Venetia, Mistress Elizabeta." I bowed my head.

"Venetia huh?" Austria sipped his water lightly- his eyes glancing at my red hair.

I smiled stepping back.

"Dude, I think the World Conference can convene. Solving all of the world's problems by talking excessively! No matter how hard it seems, we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo ops. Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances for re-election. I'll go first! About that whole using global warming to enslave humanity thing I think we'll be OK if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the Earth. I give you the super hero - Globoman!" America, or as we should know him, Alfred F. Jones blabbered to begin another World Conference.

I sighed softly as he started gesturing frantically to Sam.

"Hey there! Rookie! Can you get me the plate of pre-ordered burgers? Oh and don't forget the large soda too! Ahahahaha-" He waved to a bewildered Sam.

"Yes, Master Alfred." She whispered.

"I'll help." assured a fake smiling Noel.

Sigh.

* * *

_Ileana_

"I'm exhausted!" Sam fell to the table her arms spread out in front of her.

Right now was a short Break.

"why am I stuck with Master Alfred?" She hissed, jerking a thumb over her shoulder at the obnoxiously laughing American.

"You'll get used to it woman." Noel rolled her hazel eyes.

Sam's hand fisted, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Calm down Sami!" I whispered clutching her arm as both Noel and Evangeline giggled sharing a joke. Nikita shook her head- her fingers pressing together shyly.

My sister sighed, bringing out her Pocky and nibbling on one.

"It's almost over." She soothed. "How 'bout for break we'll share some Pick Up Lines?"

"Like what?" Sam asked her voice muffled.

My sister's face was blank.

"Let me think." She muttered, tracing her lower lip with a finger- her eyes narrowing in concentration.

Silence.

And Silence.

And Sileeeeeeeeence.

"OH OH OH!" My sister slapped the table repeatedly- a grin on her face. "I've got it!"

She stood, raising a glass in the air.

"Are you a storm?" She grinned, "because the moment you left my area of responsibility, you left my heart in a state of calamity~"

"Ooooooohhhhhh~ Cute!" we all cried, besides Noel and Evangeline who was staring at us oddly.

"Pick Up Lines? How childish." snorted Evangeline.

"_If it seems a childish thing to do, do it in remembrance that you are a child_." Vivaldi quoted, her eyes glinted.

"I like that quote." commented Ysabela- Vivaldi tilted her head in gratitude.

"G-guys, is it just me, or is it…more quiet?" whispered Nikita.

"Fusosososososo~ I believe I could be your storm~" Ysabela froze, eyes wide as she turned around to meet a pair of mischievously twinkling green eyes.

"Master Antonio- what a surprise!" Ysabela squeaked- furiously blushing.

…

WAIT.

My sister, blush around Spain?

Suspicious.

Very suspicious.

"_Se spune că un diamant este pentru totdeauna - pot să vă promit o eternitate._" purred a very familiar voice in my ear, I jumped turning around to find Vladimir smirking at me…

"M-Master Vladimir." I sweat dropped. "Um, what was that?"

Actually, I did know what he just said, we were allowed to pick two home continent language to learn, and two from a different continent.

I picked Japanese and Chinese, I also picked Romanian and Icelandic.

"I'm not telling _printesa_." He laughed leaving for the meeting room. Spain sent my sister a wink and was off with his friends- France and Prussia.

France giving Vivaldi a perverted smile.

Prussia laughing, his eyes on Hazen.

Vivaldi equals shuddering.

Hazen equals avoids eye contact.

Poor Vivaldi.

… Hazen wasn't as poor.

And what Romania said…

_'They say a diamond is forever – I can promise you an eternity.'_

I felt my cheeks heat up.

This wasn't like me.

WHERE WAS THE GIRL WHO HATED EVERY SINGLE MALE THAT JUST LOOKED IN HER DIRECTION?

"Damm…" I mutter rubbing my cheek.

**End of ****Chapter 6: Glimpse of Antarctica, First Day of Work.**

* * *

**A/N: Do any of you get it? :D**

_"Are you a storm?" She grinned, "because the moment you left my area of responsibility, you left my heart in a state of calamity~"_

**I saw this on my classmates notebook and BAM! instant Hetalia reference.**


	8. Prussia UNDERESTIMATED,Denmark REMEMBERS

******A/N: So I'm late by one day? Ehehehehe~ *twas busy with her Trigonometry and Home Economics HW* So first of all, does anyone know who '_?_' from last chapter was? OuO I think it was pretty obvious. **

******Anyways, this chapter is a product of me listening to the opening song of Meteor Garden, reading about Prussia on the Hetalia Wiki, thinking about my former classmate named Nikita [WHO- graciously allowed me to use her name], reading Angst!France, plus reading Angst!Norway and Angst!Denmark. **

******Yup. *SHOT***

******I also finally am drawing them- the characters down- I head fun drawing Ysabela _a bit too much_. **

******Now. How did y'all spend your July 4th?**

******I spent it eating a hamburger with a friend of mines that we didn't know they sold at the canteen in school- and every time we took a bite we cheered and said _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE *SSH*L* OF THE WORLD!' _:D **

******It was fun. **

******Neeky-chan: I started shipping my sister with Romania when I found out that Romania apparently has a fairy tale about a princess named _Ileana Cosânzeana_- and such the shipping began! *SHOT* Ah yes, there was one time he-Alfred- wanted the maids to be dressed in Hamburgers...hehehehehe- luckily Arthur stopped him before Francis learned about the plans...Indeed~ Reviews are motivation! :D  
**

******Guest: First thoughts when I saw this comment? it could only be you Llan~**

******ALitteEmotion: Thank you for such positive words! *bows* I'll do my best!~**

******On with the chapter!**

**********__****Disclaimer: _I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the story line and some of the OC characters._**

* * *

******Chapter 7: Prussia UNDERESTIMATED, Denmark REMEMBERS.**

_Ysabela _

I was intently staring at my iTouch as we entered the Dining Area for Dinner.

Honestly I was listening to a theme song of the best (and only) Taiwanese drama I have ever watched: Meteor Garden.

'_I have to immerse myself in another Meteor Garden Marathon…_' I noted sighing as I slipped my iTouch into the pocket of my cardigan. The song played on repeat.

I was wearing a long cream cardigan, a top with a gold-blue owl, some relaxing linen pants and sandals. My hair was still a bit wet after my warm shower- so I just left it down.

"I see them~" Hazen said, her eyes focused on our friends.

It must be hard- as a certain Prussian kept waving his arm in her general direction.

"Ignore, Ignore, Ignore." she muttered repeatedly. Hazen wore a v neck striped green shirt, over that was a knitted white sweater, mint green leggings then some ballet flats. Her dragonfly necklace hung around her neck loosely. Hazen's brown hair was also wet from the recent shower was down and her silver highlights glinted.

You must all be wondering how Prussia was suddenly very interested with Hazen right?

Well…it was something like this…

_I had just finished serving Hong Kong. _

_I noticed that Prussia was rapidly talking to Hazen. _

_"You must have highlighted your hair with silver- which is AWESOME- to impress me since I have silver hair- which is so AWESOME- and thus I find those highlights AWESOME- but of course not as AWESOME as me- kesesesesesesesese-"_

_"I didn't highlight my hair for your sake…" Hazen tried to say..._

...or something like that.

"I want to sleep." I muttered, rubbing my arms.

"We just need to eat and done." Hazen yawned.

"Tomorrow we're ordering room service." I grumbled.

"Great idea."

"Hi Ate." My sister acknowledged me before returning her gaze to Sam. Ileana wore her favorite dark pink hoodie that had bear ears plus a panda face out front, she wore lighter pink and gray striped shorts plus some dark pink sandals. Sam on the other hand wore a cream sweater with the words: '_Oh la la._' Some cream leggings and comfortable looking TOMS…plus a cowboy hat.

"Why are you wearing a cowboy hat?" Hazen asked her quizzically.

"I missed it~" Sam sighed stroking her hat- wait WHAT?

Yup, my eyes did not deceive me- she was stroking her hat.

Like it was a cat.

Did I just rhyme?

Trolololololol~

"I find the combo cute~" smiled Venetia prettily. She wore an orange Jack Wills hoodie and she wore shorts with faded red orange stripes and sandals. Venetia's hair was still in the braid from earlier and slung over her shoulder.

Vivaldi leaned on one of her slim hands, her eyes heavy lidded. "What took you two so long?" She asked. Vivaldi wore a red-violet turtleneck sweater, long black leggings followed by black flats. Her long raven hair went down in natural curls.

"Hey Bela, Haze." greeted a madly grinning Baako. She wore a purple tank top with the words: '_I STEAL CUPCAKE._'- which fit her personality perfect. She wore white shorts, plus purple sandals. Around her hand was a single black cord with a simple design.

"Did you guys order?" I asked, sliding into a seat next to Vivaldi.

"It is a buffet." Vivaldi sighed bored. "And you did not answer Our question."

"I didn't want to leave my bed." I defended lightly.

Vivaldi hummed.

"Where are Nikita, Evangeline and Noel?" Hazen asked looking around.

"I think Nikita is going out with her boyfriend." Venetia answers. "And guess who her boyfriend is?"

"Who?" most of us asked.

"_Master_…" Venetia whispered to us the name and my eyes widened.

"But this is…forbidden…" I said softly.

"Indeed." Vivaldi leaned back on her seat her brows furrowed. "We have already reported this to Europe…"

"What did she say?" Hazen asked.

"Well she-"

"HEY WHY DID YOU IGNORE MY AWESOMENESS?"

My sister and I blinked repeatedly. Vivaldi paused. Venetia's lip turned into a perfect 'O'. Baako's lips quirked. Sam's eyes widened.

Hazen groaned.

"Gilbert~" Venetia smiled turning to the German.

"Oh- hey Venetia!" Venetia grinned.

"What's up?" Venetia twirled a strand of red hair.

"Um…what's her name again?" Gilbert tried to whisper…and fail in, pointing to Hazen who buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, this is Hazen." Venetia smiled sweetly. Hazen twitched. "Here take her."

Next thing I knew? One of my closest friends was given to the Kingdom of Prussia.

"Wait- let go!" Hazen shrieked as Prussia laughed his '_kesesesesesesesesesese_' and took of with her. "YSAAAAA-!"

"Haze!" I cried, stretching my hand in a comical way. "NOOOOOOO-"

"TAKE IT SERIOUSLY YOU-" Hazen started screaming German curses at me.

"Sorry- I can't-"

But Hazen was already taken away.

…

"Hm, she was just putting a curse on you." Vivaldi sighed. "And We think it is working."

"_Hola senorita~_"

Oh…

Damn you Hazen.

And I haven't even tried those cute little desserts.

The Spaniard quickly kidnapped me from my slyly waving friends.

* * *

_Paige_

"_Maitresse Europe, Maitresse Asie, Maitresse Antarctique_." I bowed. "_Puis-je être si audacieux pour demander les raisons pour lesquelles vous m'avez envoyé un message?_" [1]

"Fae, we have learned some interesting news from your sisters." Europe said her face devoid of emotion.

"One of my children, South Korea, has fallen for a puny human girl." Asia's face was blank…and it scares me.

I flinched- and inwardly prayed none of the three continents noticed.

Sadly- Antarctica had sharp eyes.

"Kill her." was Antarctica's soft yet ever so harsh answer.

"No." Asia's face was suddenly calm. "Observe her."

"Asia, we cannot have our children be…distracted by mortals! And the wrong ones too!" scowled Antarctica.

"I agree with Antarctica, I have done this before and-." Europe muttered.

"You have." acknowledged Asia- her eyes narrowing. "After all, you were the one that had Jeanne d'Arc killed when she was in the process of becoming the personification of Paris." Europe remained silent.

My eyes were wide.

Jeanne d'Arc?

She was precious to France.

I should know.

I was his watcher.

How many times was it that when he slept I would hear him call out her name?

"I want you to watch this Nikita Arcangel and report your findings, I'm sure you can leave Antarctica to Mazu."

"Yes." I nodded.

Both the holograms of Antarctica and Europe disappeared- only Asia remained.

"I know you have feeling for France."

I froze.

"I do not." I defended softly.

"…" Asia stared at me. "Europe- from all of us sisters- is the harshest when it comes to relationships between nations and humans, while I allow crushes, infatuations, and love stories to happen- she has the lovers killed at the climax so be careful." she warned.

And she disappeared as I stared- frozen- at the monitor.

* * *

_Hazen_

After Gilbert decided to kidnap me, we found ourselves in one of the few German restaurants in the United Kingdom.

"Why did you take me here Master Gilbert?"

"While you calling me that is _just AWESOME_-" I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me that HERE!"

"Fine…_Master Beilschimdt_."

Gilbert's eyes visibly narrow.

He leans forward very closely, his eyes intense.

I leaned back- but as Gilbert was far more taller than I was our faces were a few inches a part.

I hope my face wasn't bright crimson.

"Your AWESOME." he declared, "not as AWESOME as me, but still…"

He chuckled leaning back.

"Why so suddenly interested in me anyways?" I huff, my cheeks still painted crimson.

"You think I don't notice?" He asked me- a smile on his face.

I have never seen a sincere smile on his face.

Wait I have- when he was around Germany, and the Italy brothers.

"I may act like an idiot at times, but I know when I'm being followed."

I tense.

"It has changed variously over the years- yet this is the first time I'm actually meeting one of my _followers_…I only felt your presence sometimes though."

He looked thoughtful.

Could it be that the continents had underestimated him?

I looked down at my hands, I was itching to pull out the hidden tanto in my sweater.

"Well!" He slammed his hands on the table making me jerk and reach for the tanto only to pause and drop my hand. "I don't really mind- after all your one good looking _frau_! Kesesesesesesesesesesese-"

SMACK.

My eye twitched.

* * *

_Baako_

The following day was once again spent in the World Conference room…but nothing really happened.

I stood a little bit behind both Australia and New Zealand.

Compared to most of the nations, the Australian nations asked for less stuff, and as such I really didn't do much…

"Um excuse me..?" My gaze landed on Tino Väinämöinen- the Republic of Finland- waved his hand over, his short blond hair swayed slightly with the movement and his violet eyes stared nervously at me.

In all honesty, he was cute, it makes me wonder how Vivaldi never has the urge to jump him because he was so cute.

And we all knew how much she loved cute things.

I mean, I managed to smuggle some of her stuff toys from her apartment to my dorm room in Africa- let's cross fingers and hope she doesn't notice. ^_^

"Yes Master Tino?" I asked softly, my hands entwined behind my back.

"You see, we-" he gestured to both him and Berwald Oxenstierna- the Kingdom of Sweden- glanced at me from the corner of his- which I admit is quite a beautiful shade- greenish blue, his light blond hair matched his eyes perfectly…

Ou

Maybe I could steal something- wait Baako- Tino is saying something.

"Adopted, and I was wondering if you could stay outside and watch over him so he wouldn't try sneaking in here?" Tino finished nervously.

"…Well I'm not the best with kids but alright, I'll do my best Master Tino-"

"OH WAIT WAIT WAIT-"

My gaze turned to Magnus Densen- the Kingdom of Denmark- with his short blond hair in a disarray and his blue eyes large with surprise he exclaimed-

"I REMEMBER YOU! YOU WERE WITH THOSE CHICKS THE OTHER DAY-!"

Oh.

"I have to say, you had some delicious legs-"

SMACK.

My eyes widened falsely.

"I'm so sorry Master Magnus!" I bowed my head in false shame. "That was something ingrained into my mind by my anti pervert friend."

_By that I mean Nichole Chevalier, who was actually from Seychelles._

…did Lukas just snicker?

Huh.

"_And you were that girl who flirted with me- I knew you looked familiar!_" he exclaimed pointing a finger at a clueless Vivaldi.

"…Excuse Us Master Magnus…what?"

Ysabela face palmed.

It was a loud SMACK sound.

**End of Chapter 7: ********Prussia UNDERESTIMATED, Denmark REMEMBERS.**

* * *

**********A/N: There we go! I hope you enjoy, and please remember to check out Polyvore for outfit designs! :D**

**********Another question, has anyone listened to the _Hetalia Fantasia 2 _WHERE NORWAY ACTUALLY LAUGHS?**

**********I tell you it's sexy!~**

**********:D**

**********Nichole is by the way, inspired of my mean looking cat. :D **

**********[1]Can I be so bold as to ask why you sent me a message? ~ Paige** Sinclair.

**That's all! :D **


	9. Landing, Summons and Corruption

**A/N: This is shorter than the other chapters OAO I'm sorry. I thought it was longer OuO. ****I'll just try to make the next chapter longer! *shakes fist* ****I seem to be favoring Paige a lot. =_= might be because she's sane- and _?_ is the sanest. *re reads the chapter*. **

**...**

**Okay maybe not so much.**

**This chapter was a product of extra time during Campus Journalism, thinking about the logic behind the Academy [Which includes having a debate with my dentist- this really did happen!], thinking about the upcoming Sports Fest and QuietHarmony-chan's comment about Baako corrupting Sealand...**

**Also, I would appreciate if you- my readers- would give suggestions about the Academy's emblem or insignia? I would appreciate it! :D **

**_There's a great possibility I will ask for more OCs soon!~ :D Keep 'em ready! _  
**

**Guest: Yay for World Conquest! :D **

**Neeky-chan: It states in Prussia's Wiki page that: '_Deep down, it is said that his true nature is that of a punctual and diligent soldier, though his bad manners mask it.' _OuO, I would have never learned that unless I read the wiki XD. He does, and I'm planning to show it and the continuation of the elevator scene! :D I wonder why England doesn't remember Sami and Illy? Ufufufu~ Because the continents are cruel mothers in some ways...**

**Quiet Harmony-chan: I missed you! :D *hugs* Oh really? you know who she is? :3 It is sort of a dead give away...message me who you think it is! :D Paige is a lovely character! That is how my sister would react! :3**

******************ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**************__****Disclaimer: _I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the story line and some of the OC characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Landing, Summons and Corruption.**

_Paige_

Being sent back to the United Kingdom wasn't something I enjoyed.

Sooner or later, they'll have me kill this Nikita Arcangel. I am curious though- as to what quality Nikita would have to attract the attention of South Korea.

As soon as I landed in London, I saw one of the many limos of the Academy.

Unlike the others, since I was being rushed to the UK for this mission on Asia's orders- I was dressed in the thick outfit for Antarctica.

Which by the way had the insignia of the Academy.

I'm sure it will be all over the news- a student of the infamously famous Academy of Seventh was seen in Heathrow Airport.

I could see a few people taking out cameras ready to take pictures of me and I ducked my head, a curtain of long brown hair shielded most of my face and I tugged my jacket closer.

"Fae." one of my fellow schoolmates- who was dressed in the official mission uniform- called my attention and I went closer as they made a circle around me.

As soon as I slid into the limo, I could see people straining to see me inside.

I sighed.

"And it's just the first day since my arrival back here." I grumbled, messing with my hair.

"You can't blame the public about what the Academy of Seventh has brought." mused the driver.

I hmphed.

I leant back on my seat, shutting my eyes.

Originally? Academy of Seventh wasn't a school.

It was just sort of like an underground organization bent on world peace...

If you could call it that.

Back then, it was centered mostly around Europe.

It's was only after World War II that the Academy has been officially opened.

…

The first school was in Europe and the school itself is one of the castles in England.

Which one is left to you to find out reader…

When I reached the Academy I was greeted by multiple peers of mine- each separated in different cliques that usually weren't there unless-

Oh yes.

The Sports Fest was coming up.

It was always exciting.

First it was within continents competition and then it was against the other continents.

The within continents competition was to find the best players to represent the continent.

I was the Academy of Seventh Europe Division Team Captain for Softball.

As such, I was neutral during the within continent competitions.

_Inwardly cheers for her fellow Frenchies anyways_.

From the within continent competition I would pick out the members of the Softball team that would compete with Africa, Australia, America and Asia.

Last year- Asia won as the overall champion- and celebrated their 7th consecutive year of winning in Volleyball plus their 9th consecutive year of winning in Cheer Dance.

The Volleyball team captain was Ysabela- and ever since she joined the Sports Fest when she turned 11- she turned the tides quickly.

She was the MVP, the Best Spiker, the Best Receiver- she was the hidden ace of Asia.

The Cheer Dance team captain was Aya- and ever since she joined the Sports Fest when she turned 11 herself- she created the most unique, dangerous but absolutely stunning choreography.

She was the MVP there too.

Sigh.

Asians.

* * *

_?_

I sneezed softly, sniffing lightly.

Nicole Chevalier otherwise known as Soungula turned to me arching a slender brow.

She had dark skin, darker brown hair and beautiful golden hazel eyes.

Like a cat.

"Getting sick Mazu?"

"No." I denied, brushing some hair away. "Someone must be thinking about me." I was about to stand up before I realized I couldn't.

I just leaned back, my eyes on the screens showing what was going on in the UK.

One had just showed a few minutes earlier Paige getting off her plane in Heathrow.

Another the girls at the World Conference.

My eyes narrowed closer to the Evangeline girl.

Was that..?

I never liked her.

"Tsukiyomi."

The young Japanese girl scurried over to me.

She had fair skin, raven hair and dark brown eyes, she wore purple thin rimmed glasses- her real name was Kara Minouri.

"Yes Mazu?" Her hands were folded neatly in front of her.

"Do you mind finding more information about Evangeline Moore?"

Tsukiyomi eyed me curiously before nodding and quickly rushed of to do her job.

See, Antarctica- besides the Bermuda Triangle was one of the most secure facilities of AOS.

Antarctica contained all of the most dangerous female delinquents- those who were near the edge of insanity.

Here they go through a very long process before being deemed ready of being _sane_.

Then they get sent back to whatever continent they came from in the first place.

Venetia was here once- but I doubt she remembered her time here.

Nobody ever does.

Unless you count me.

Bermuda Triangle on the other hand was a false heaven.

That place was reserved for those who break the rule.

_Never fall in love with our children_.

That was the first command and the last we needed to follow.

There were very few that broke the rule that was truly brought to light.

The continents knew that most of us had infatuations with the nations.

There were few that didn't- like Vivaldi who was bi, or Ysabela's little sister Ileana- who proclaimed she had no love for men.

But sooner or later that could change- from what I've observed between her and Romania.

We knew they knew and we had to be careful to not fall into too deep.

Or else, we were sent to the Bermuda Triangle.

Ingrid Salazar?

She didn't just graduate- she was sent to the Bermuda Triangle.

"Mazu." I turned my head to another one of the agents- Betina Minovsky otherwise known as Marzanna- a young Ukrainian girl with long dark bronze hair and soft shade of blue eyes plus pale skin.

"What is it?" I asked her calmly.

"Antarctica is calling you via hologram." She whispered fidgeting.

My eyes darkened…probably.

I was Antarctica's personal assassin- I was only loyal to her- because she was the one who allowed me to keep my memories of this place, who allowed me to keep my sick memories of killing my family.

I sighed.

This is what happens every time she calls out to me.

It was time to lock away my throbbing heart.

My heart.

I chuckled darkly as I steered my way towards the room where Antarctica impatiently waited.

It was probably my greatest enemy.

Why?

Because it may belong to me…

_but it seriously beats for him_.

I entered the room.

"_Kěnéng wǒ huì rúcǐ dàdǎn de wèn, wèishéme nǐ zhàohuàn wǒ... Shīniáng Nánjízhōu?_" [1]

I asked smoothly in Chinese as a smirk appears on my lips at the annoyed look on Antarctica's face.

"Stand up Mazu." she ordered. "We must move quickly."

I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off-

"I know my own student well enough Mazu." She said. "I know your already well- stop acting like you can't and let's get a move on."

I paused and shook my head silently laughing as I stood up placed a hand over my heart, bowing my head ever so slightly.

"Yes…_Shīniáng Nánjízhōu_." [2]

* * *

_Ysabela_

I sneezed rubbing my nose.

"Are you okay?" Taiwan or Lin Yi Ling looked at me curiously. She was honestly very beautiful- with long beautiful brown hair and a wild curl sticking out that made her more graceful. Her eyes were pretty and gentle.

"I'm fine Mistress Lin." I smiled, tugging on my braid. "Someone might be thinking about me." I smiled softly.

She nodded before turning her head to return to scolding South Korea or Im Yong Soo.

I looked up meeting my sister's gaze.

She tilted her head to the side and I shook my head dismissively.

I looked around to my friends.

Venetia was speaking to Hungary.

Vivaldi was looking confused as Denmark animatedly talked to her about something she doesn't remember.

Hazen was talking to Canada.

Sam…was being harassed by America.

And Baako was missing.

OAO

What-?

…

Where the hell did that woman go-?

"Excuse me…" My eyes flickered and I caught my breathe.

She had long dark brown hair, and soft brown eyes, her skin tan- I was facing 1/3rd of my own country.

Luzon, Philippines.

Maria Clara de la Cruz.

"Can you get me some Puto?" She asked me softly.

I nodded and with a-"Of course Mistress Maria."-I walked towards the food storage room.

I shivered.

Meeting one's nation was completely different from meeting the other countries.

It was honestly scary.

The feeling.

I shook my head and prepared to heat some Puto for my country.

…...

….

…...

…...

...

* * *

**AND MEANWHILE-BAAKO!**

_Baako_

"WOAH! YOUR SO COOL!" exclaimed Sealand- the other micro nations, more specifically Wy- chirped their agreements.

"Awww~ Thanks kiddies!" I grinned.

Inside I was like this:

_YES! MORE MINIONS! SLOWLY I WILL RULE THE WORLD! FUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~_

"I do hope you all grow into lovely adults, children~" I smiled.

Currently we were all in the garden, eating food I had Ileana quickly put together so I could distract them.

Sealand was lying on his stomach staring at me, Wy beside him- there feet up in the air.

Kugelmugel rested his head on my lap- he was adorable really- and he was staring at me sleepily.

Seborga sat beside me- eating a sandwich, Ladonia was beside him staring at his sandwich.

Hutt River was beside Wy just staring at me curiously.

**End of Chapter 8: Landing, Summons and Corruption.**

* * *

******A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short but very informative chapter!**

**[1] May I be so bold as to ask why you have summoned me...Mistress Antarctica? - Mazu**

**[2] Mistress Antarctica - Mazu**

***Kara is inspired of a friend, Betina of another friend and of course Nicole...my cat! :D **


	10. Deep Within The Antarctica Base

******A/N: So yeah...I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, twas with a friend who was leaving for the US. ;~; I'm very upset. **

**This is still a bit...shorter than norm, so please forgive me, . I'm busy with Chem and History. **

**I'm in a bit of a hurry so I'll keep this note short! :3**

**Neeky-chan: Elzbieta is in this one~ *winks* boy, you might get surprised to what happened to her ufufufufu~**

**Quiet Harmony: Ahaha~ Mazu is unexpected! :D Antarctica indeed doesn't have children, that's why she has the most..._apprentices _if you will. All of those who are allowed to enter the Antarctica base are mostly personally trained by Antarctica herself. And they do look up to Baako now, makes you wonder what Baako told them eh? *winks***

**********************__****Disclaimer: _I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the story line and some of the OC characters._**

* * *

******Chapter 9: ********Deep Within The Antarctica Base.**

_Magnus_

I SWEAR IT WAS THE SAME GIRL!

I recognized those curls, those eyes, that _figure _even if she was wearing a maid outfit.

_I noticed a girl walk towards my direction._

_She wore a red dress that ended to her knees in a modest manner- but it hugged her figure just right. _

_A smirk spread on my lips I gulped down my beer and met her halfway._

_I heard Norge sigh at me. _

_"Hi there." I said smoothly, my hands trailing down her waist. _

_"Hi~" she giggled. _

And we proceeded to flirt the entire time.

I think it was the first time that a girl interests me so much.

All we did was flirt.

No making out, or kissing.

The only kiss I got from her was a kiss on the cheek before she was dragged away by her friends.

I had this feeling I've met her before though.

I shut my eyes, ignoring the current speaker- who was he anyways?

I don't recognize him…

I rubbed my temples…

_It was one of those casual meetings between Berwald, Tino, Lukas, Emil and I. _

_We were meeting up at Tino's place. _

My eyes snapped open and I looked at Vivaldi.

_We had entered one of the cafes that Tino suggested would be the meeting place._

_Tino and Berwarld were already there._

_The only other person in the entire shop was a girl sitting there, muttering to herself._

_She had black curls that went just a bit pass her shoulders, and her eyes were ebony green._

_She was dressed in a professional manner, wearing a red shawl, black slacks, long black gloves, red boots and a single red rose in her thick hair. _

_She didn't look up as we passed by like what most would do._

_She was entirely concentrated on her iPhone. _

_When we sat down we got the menu and ordered quickly. _

_I didn't really pay attention as Tino talked to Emil, both Berwald and Lukas were quiet._

_I heard the door jingle and I turned curiously._

_There was a girl with long raven hair that went past her waist to her hips, her eyes were really dark and she had a beauty mark at the corner of her left eye._

_She was dressed in a brown fur trimmed jacket, she wore a black turtleneck under her jacket, she had brown laced gloves, black leggings tucked into brown stiletto boots that had gold butterfly buttons._

_Resting heavily on her collarbone was a golden chain that's pendant was that of a…kraken..? _

_She noticed my gaze and met mine evenly before her eyes slid outside and she stared there for a few minutes as she sat in front of the girl in red who ignored her._

_I followed her stare and found nothing. _

_"Hey…Norge." I whispered._

_Norge turned to me- I could tell he was annoyed, I mean I've known him since like…FOREVER!_

_Never thought about it._

_How long we've actually been friends._

_Hm._

_Are we even..friends?_

_"Are your…_friends_ following us?" I asked._

_Norge raised a brow, "They are…right there." He jerked his chin in the direction the girl in brown was still staring at._

_"Mazu, you've come." The girl in red breathed heavily finally speaking. _

_The girl-Mazu- looked at the girl in red…her eyes traveling to mines so I quickly looked away. _

_"How are you doing..?" _

_"I will get my operation in a few months time, and I have found a replacement." Mazu was quick and straight to the point._

_But I don't understand…_

_"Can she…do what you do?" I looked at them from the edge of my eye and noticed that Mazu was looking at Norge's…_friends_._

_"She can only hear and sense them, not like me." Mazu shook her head._

_"Is she coming?"_

_"Hukluban is bringing her…it might be best if we meet with them elsewhere." Mazu's eyes suddenly flashed to me. "We have ears here."_

_Then without a word the girl soundlessly stood up and gracefully exited the room. _

_The girl in red was still, before she stood and left some money at the table before following Mazu. _

That was definitely Vivaldi.

Just younger.

My gaze lingers on her. She looked up, looking curious as to why I was staring before looking down at her hands.

* * *

_?_

I sneeze again.

…

I was currently walking down the hall way of one of the more secure areas in the Antarctica facility.

_Why do I keep sneezing?_

_Anyways..._

I brushed back some of my long black hair.

I wasn't used to walking again, but I eventually will.

I laughed airily.

Some of the girls were surprised when I walked back into room no longer handicapped.

I entered a particular room where one of our top interrogators stood.

She had brown hair, and hazel eyes.

Llan.

Codename: Manggagaway.

"Manggagaway." I greeted, as I took out a chocolate lollipop.

"Hello Mazu~" she smiled at me cheerfully.

"Has she spoken?" I asked lightly as I stood beside her.

Llan's eyes narrow.

"Sadly no…but eventually…she will break." A sadistic smirk appeared on her face and I shook my head. "All the more fun!~"

"I'm going in." I said softly- handing Llan a vanilla flavored lollipop.

She took it from me enthusiastically and waved for me to go in.

I entered the large and practically bare room.

On the floor were markings- most people would consider weird but for those who studied and dabbled a bit in the dark arts would identify the curse.

At the center of the room sat an obviously female figure.

She was chained to the chair and she had long stopped struggling.

She had long silvery-blonde hair and I knew if I took of her blindfold I would see her golden eyes.

Her used to be pretty Victorian like dress soiled, and dirtied by the methods Llan had used to get her to talk.

I licked my chocolate lollipop.

"My, my, my…how the mighty have fallen…" I purred quietly in her ear, I pulled back quickly as she struggled suddenly trying to lash out.

"YOU!" she seethed.

I smiled calmly and I walked behind her to untie the blindfold and walked full circle, meeting her furious golden eyes with my dark calm gaze.

She snarled at me.

"How animalistic of you~" I smiled, my chin resting on my hand, the other holding the chocolate lollipop.

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

"You threatened the safety of who I vowed my entire being too, you think I'll let you go…?" I asked her calmly. "Never, not when you tried to lay a hand on the nations." I stated- the lollipop pressed against my mouth.

She narrowed her eyes to me.

"I don't understand you! How could you vow yourself…to a couple of freaks-?"

My eyes narrowed, my patience wearing thin.

I dropped the lollipop.

Then, I slapped her.

Blood dribbled down her chin.

She slowly turned to me.

Her negative feelings showing in her eyes.

Such a disgusting color.

"We could do this the easy way, or the hard way." I stared coldly. "You could give me the information we need, and we can send you to the false haven where you can enjoy the rest of your miserable life," I fluidly pulled out my Chinese butterfly sword. "Or, we'll have to use more torturous means…you've made us all quite impatient, and while I applaud you for such a feat…it's time we finished things…"

I glanced over my shoulder to the one way window, I know Llan was watching.

I waved my hand and used hand signs.

The woman in front of me looked confused.

Llan entered, smirking at her and handed me a small pouch before walking a few feet away from me.

I opened the pouch and found what I was looking for.

"Tell me…what do you think your chair is made of?"

"Metal." She answered, her brows furrowing.

"Wrong~" I sang. I pulled out a bottle filled with golden liquid.

I started to pour it around her, and on her chair.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed, looking warily at the liquid.

Luckily, it was scentless.

I pulled out a matchstick and lit it.

Fire danced.

Her eyes widened, and she leaned back…realizing what was on her skin, dress, chair and around her.

I laughed- letting the inner sadist out.

I dropped the stick and a circle around her burst into large flames.

She shrieked.

I could hear Llan giggle.

"What will it be now…_Elz-bie-ta_?" I mocked.

I lit another matchstick.

Her scream echoed throughout the base- I was sure of that.

* * *

_Hazen_

My head snapped towards the window.

_I swear I heard someone scream…_

I looked at my fellow AOS students and saw that they didn't tense.

I must have been hearing things.

I shook my head as I finished serving Canada with a smile on my face.

Poor Matthew…he needed more appreciation.

I glanced again out of the window.

I was just about to look away when a familiar figure in black and gray appeared on one of the tree branches.

She was only there for a few seconds before she disappeared.

A smirk almost made it's way to my mouth.

_Paige has arrived huh…_

….

…

….

As soon as I exited the meeting room for break Paige was waiting for us outside, dressed professionally.

She wore a halter top and a cream skirt that's back hem dipped back and she wore black platform heels.

On her shoulder was a cream Chanel bag, and on her right ring finger was a beautiful large cream stone.

Her long hair was brushed neatly- for once- and tied in a high ponytail.

She wore Chanel shades.

Jeez, this woman was obsessed.

With Chanel I mean.

"Paigey!" I glomped the younger but much taller girl.

I'm 5'2" and she was like, 5'8"!

She's much taller, especially when she wears heels!

"Why are you so tall?" I scowled and Paige laughed at me.

"Paige!" Ysabela ran up beside me, smiling up at the girl.

I then realize that Ysabela was like- 2 inches taller than me.

"Wait, why are you two taller than me?" I asked.

"You didn't know?" Ysabela giggled.

"Shut it Bela!" I try to slap her but she dodges.

"Joy, so your here." Vivaldi says dryly.

"Hello Vivaldi." Paige greet warmly.

"Oh, hey Paige!" Ileana walks over smiling rather brightly. Sam was with her.

If I was correct, Paige and Sam have never met.

Venetia walks over grinning.

"Hey Paige, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

Paige nods.

"How have you been?" Paige asks.

"Good, good." Venetia smiles, twirling a loose strand of her vivid red hair.

"Well, well, well~ Who is this lovely lady?" We all froze, Paige's eyes were wide.

It was Francis.

Of course it was.

_Paige had a large, and unhealthy crush on this man…_

Jeez.

* * *

_Evangeline_

I hated them.

Just because they were new, that didn't mean they get to steal the attention of the Masters.

I had been around way longer.

My hand clenched into a fist as I narrowed my eyes to the new maids.

They'll be gone soon.

And I'll have the attention again.

That's what the beautiful woman told me a few months ago.

Students of the Academy are the _worst._

I turn my back on them and walk away.

They'll be gone soon.

And I can have the nations to myself again.

When the world is rid of them.

Those...those _b*tches..._

* * *

_Kara_

A scream sounded in the entire base.

Must be one of the prisoners...

I took the paper that had just printed.

_Evangeline Moore huh?_

Looks like you were lied too if you think that the person your siding with will let you keep the nations.

I took out a lighter and burned the image of Evangeline meeting with a woman dressed in black.

**End of Chapter 9:********Deep Within The Antarctica Base.**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS! :D**


	11. Haliya, Mazu and Fae

******A/N: Hi lovelies! :) It's Chapter 10! :D Aren't you excited? xD, so anyways...**  


******This fanfic contains Ysabela, Mazu and Paige. I wanted to add Baako, but this chapter is a bit...angsty...Ysabela's is fluffy you can say. I really wanted to make this funnier, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter with Baako and the micro nations plus some IleanaxVladimir. :3 **

******I'm actually very exhausted right now.**

******This Friday, July 27, we went trekking. And the entire time I was screaming how I never wanted to do it again. The path was just tiny, and I was scared of falling...then dying? (One of our male teachers was there and he commented how morbid my thoughts were xD) Yeah. Our guide was also calling me meatballs because that was my lunch. Oh! And our adviser was thrown into the pool. Literally.**

*******imagines Norway being thrown into the pool***

******Heh.**

******Quiet Harmony: Ah, I was giggling in the back of my mind ^^, we both have issues lol 3. She isn't a traitor...she was never on their side in the first place.**

******Neeky-chan: Indeed, poor Elzbieta xD. Yes they are, especially when I can scare my classmates with a '_Did you hear that?_' they fall for it every time. That is true about Evangeline. Thanks! :D **

******TheCrazyMe: AWWWW THANKS LOVE! :") I hope you enjoy this one~**

**************************__****Disclaimer: _I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the story line and some of the OC characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Haliya, Mazu and Fae.**

_Ysabela_

I tilted my head upwards.

_Storm clouds._

It was going to rain.

I've always loved the rain.

I breathed in.

Yup, that was totally the rain I could smell.

I was wearing a long white dress that reached my knees, a dark gray fitting cardigan and some knee high black gladiators.

For my bag, it was a small black desert fringe bag.

My hair was done in a bridal headband of sorts-? The one where two thin braids will be pulled back and tied tightly by one large white ribbon?

I stretched feeling some of my bones pop.

I walked over to a bench and sat down, I continued to look upwards.

_Come on…_

_Please rain…_

I looked down on my hands sighing softly.

We were going to go out for a simple dinner so I dressed lightly- and I knew it was gonna rain.

So I dressed in white.

Often, when it rain back in the Philippines, I would dress in white, and I'll be at the White Garden staring up at the sky.

When I could, I would be walking down the streets.

This is our secret, but- I've always had a first kiss fantasy.

Okay, so maybe a lot of us do have first kiss fantasies- we're girls! It's only right.

Right..?

The first kiss fantasy would include playing under the rain, dancing, laughing- having fun…

And then he'd kiss me.

That's always been my fantasy.

When I learned how important how first kisses would go.

I wanted mine to be under the rain.

Think about it?

I've always had a soft spot for romances alright?

I run a hand through my long hair.

_I should cut it._

I thought to myself.

It would be an inconvenience when I returned to missions.

It was actually a surprise how my hair never gets in the way…I mean…it was waist length.

Ileana was upset she had to cut hers- but I told her that in time, when she gets used to swinging her axe around during missions without her hair bothering her, she could grow it again.

"_Hermosa_, what are you doing here?"

My eyes widened as I turned my head to see Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

What a coincidence.

I blinked multiple times.

_I don't believe in coincidences._

_I believe in the inevitable._

I always said that…

No.

No way.

Fudge.

"_Hermosa_?" Antonio tilted his head to the side and I blushed furiously.

"Master Antonio." I bowed my head low.

"Please don't bow!" Antonio laughed- not his normal _Fusososososo_- just a soft laughter.

It was nice.

I raised my head, a blush probably visible on my cheeks.

"So what are you doing here _querida_?"

"I'm…waiting for the others." I muttered lightly.

I took a lock of hair and brushed it back.

"We're planning of going out since Paige is here."

"Ah. That must be the _señorita _earlier on?"

I nod.

Then it started.

A soft drizzle.

I looked up, a smile instantly appearing on my face.

"It's raining!" Antonio exclaimed, laughing as he looked up. "Would you like to go inside-?"

"No." I shook my hair that started to get wet. "It's just a drizzle anyways, the true storm will come much much later." I breathed in the air, I felt the rain splash against my skin.

"Do you…enjoy the rain…_hermosa_?"

I nod.

When it rained, I truly let go of my worries.

So I didn't care that Antonio was taking my hand while I softly told him why I loved the rain, and how'd I'd always wanted to dance under it when I was a kid.

"Why didn't you then?" Antonio was smiling now.

"I started getting busy with school work…but that didn't stop me from dreaming."

There was suddenly a loud thunder and I jumped.

Antonio chuckled at me, and I giggled along.

"Would you like to dance with me..?" He brought my left hand up and kissed it.

A shiver went down my spine and I mutely nodded.

Antonio placed a hand on my waist, slightly tangling with my wet hair.

Our fingers entwining.

And we just danced.

As we turned my eyes met jealous blue ones.

Evangeline Moore.

She huffed, and closed the windows.

With another spin my eyes met disapproving blue ones.

Venetia Castillo.

'_Just this once_.' My eyes pleaded.

Her eyes softened. '_Just this once._' She agreed.

She smiled at me again softly and shut her windows.

'_Thank you…Venetia…_' I laid my head against Antonio's chest.

_Thump_. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

I know it might be odd…but I never thought that a nation's heartbeat would sound…so…normal…

I closed my eyes.

_Another thing to add to why I loved the rain._

_It hid the tears I was shedding, because after this, I'll have to pretend this never happened._

* * *

_?_

When I got back to the command center of sorts, I dismissed everyone.

I could handle it.

Besides, I'd like to be alone in the silence.

I was glancing at the screens.

My eyes caught sight of the one focused around the hotel of the nations as of the moment in the UK.

Ysabela with Spain.

My hands automatically hovered over the one where I took a screen shot and send it to Antarctica but…

_Ysabela was a close friend._

_And I trusted her with a secret._

I bit my lip.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple…

_Just this once._

I'll keep your secret too Haliya.

I owe it to you…and Ingrid.

I switched the camera and quickly deleted the entire clip that captured Ysabela and Spain.

I replaced it with some tape that Antarctica will surely not notice.

I rubbed the corner at the edge of my left eye.

I really wished I could have gone to the World Meeting.

Honestly, there's got to be a ton of students at the different Academies that were anxiously waiting for the return of the seven girls.

To see who the nations were really like up close.

It was different from just watching, because you get to be acknowledged by _them_.

My brows furrowed, I shouldn't let emotions get the better of me.

I was Mazu.

I was Antarctica's favorite.

I was the one with the ability to see the magical creatures, I could hear, smell and _feel _them.

I was one of the best.

I can surely do better than this.

"_Miss Mazu…_" my eyes snapped open and I turned to see a beautiful snowy faerie. "_We brought you some food_." She had smiled.

"_Thank you…_" I spoke in the language of Fae. "_You must have used a lot of magic to get here…_"

"_It's quite alright Miss Mazu! You take so much care of our Norge…and so does Miss Haliya…what we give in return is so small compare to what you do…_"

"_…Still…thank you..._" I murmur, the faerie snuggled with me and we stayed silent for a very long time.

The moment I entered the Academy, I was bound to breathe, live and love for the nations and them alone.

It's why most of the graduates never marry.

They don't teach us about love in the Academy.

We don't grow up even experiencing it….

* * *

_Paige_

We postponed the get together until the weekends.

Which was upsetting but I had a mission to do.

I sighed softly, feeling the rain splash my skin through the tree I was standing against.

I tried to wear something very casual- but I was too used to wearing formal attires.

I loved long skirts.

I wasn't used to such casual clothes…but I tried my best.

I wore a soft reddish orange cowl neck sweater, cream pants with dark red and soft pink floral designs printed all over it.

I wore cream stiletto boots that I had borrowed from Ysabela.

_Though she might not like heels, that girl was in love with boots._

Plus a Chanel bag, I loved Chanel.

Then a simple Eiffel tower pendant.

My eyes flickered forward- towards the restaurant.

It was a Korean one.

I took a deep breath and entered the restaurant.

I nodded politely as they greeted me.

I took a seat at the very corner and watched the door with calculating eyes.

I took a quick look at my watch.

Any minute now…

I leaned back on my seat shutting my eyes and thinking about the earlier incident.

_I was frozen._

_I was so close._

_He was so close._

_Francis Bonnefoy._

_"Well?" He had smiled._

_It really was different, this feeling, I've met the nation I've been watching for so long..._

I shook my head furiously.

Nikita came in giggling at something South Korea was saying.

I narrowed my eyes- already spotting several ways _I could kill her_- without anyone putting the blame of the bystander in the corner.

Yet…

The person who ordered me to watch was Asia- and Asia is the gentlest of the continents.

Maybe the twins- South and North America more than her- but still.

_It will only be a matter of time_…

My phone suddenly rang, and I pulled it out answering quickly.

"_Bonjour?_" I asked quickly.

"_Fae, que faites-vous en ce moment?_" It was Europe. [1]

"_Qu'est-ce en Asie m'a ordonné de le faire._" I replied smoothly. [2]

My eyes flickering around noticing that some patrons of the store were watching me.

I was used to the stares.

Not to be vain, but from some admirers during my years before I was sent to the Academy- they said I was pretty.

I returned my attention to Europe, who just started speaking again.

"_Bon, bon…_" She paused. "_Terminer rapidement et revenir ici à l'Académie, vous avez besoin pour préparer certaines choses pour la Fête des Sports._" [3]

"Of course, _bien sûr_." [4]

Europe put the phone down without saying goodbye, I clicked my phone shut sighing as I continued to eat my salad.

"Your Paige…right?" I looked up noticing that while I had finished my salad- Nikita had approached me.

She smiled at me.

I nodded.

"You like Korean food?" She asked me leaning back on her seat.

"I was just in the mood." I smiled warily.

My eyes flickered to see that Yong Soo was texting- occasionally looking this way to Nikita.

My hands traced the gun in my sweater lightly.

My real weapon is actually a rapier, but it's quite hard to conceal a rapier so…I bring along a handgun.

Nikita was watching me, tilting her head to the side.

"So you know the other girls." Nikita said- trying to break the ice.

I arched a brow at her.

"I do, you can say we…go to the same school."

"Really? Where?"

"An international school here in London." I said, not really lying.

AOS was technically an international school.

There was an awkward silence between both of us.

"Um…only Vivaldi has a British accent?" Nikita questioned.

"Ysabela and Ileana travel a lot with their parents." Now that was a lie. "They use Skype to have their lessons, they study online." Nikita opened her mouth. "I just met Sam now, and Hazen is pretty much in the same situation as those two."

_Except that Hazen has the typical my younger sister is a b*tch life- but of course her sister is way more evil than that-_

"I have to go…" Nikita smiled slightly.

I waved my hand.

Nikita walked away, glancing at me from the edge of her eyes.

My phone beeped.

I glanced at it lightly, reading the text message.

I think I like Nikita.

She tried befriending me.

Ten times more braver than any of France's girlfriends that I 'helped'.

A sad smile appeared on my lips.

I reread the text message.

_Try to break Im Yong Soo and Nikita apart anytime this month. _

_If you can't do so, arrange an accident for Nikita._

_Send a message to South Korea that she will be be killed next time if they ever as much glance at each other again. _

_Right your codename as the person responsible._

_Then stay with Nikita._

_Make her dependent on you. _

_That is our battle plan Fae. _

_Are you ready? _

How cruel Antarctica.

Breaking apart lovers in February?

Very cruel.

I raised my eyes to a giggling Nikita Arcangel and a smiling Im Yong Soo.

I quickly replied.

_Of course._

I stepped outside, I no longer needed to stay there. I entered an alley and dropped my phone.

It was one of those old Nokia models used by us agents so that we could dispose of it quickly.

I crushed it under my stiletto.

Things were going to be a lot more hectic now.

**End of Chapter 10: ****Haliya, Mazu and Fae.**

* * *

******A/N: Please remember to review and check out Polyvore! :D**

******[1] Fae, what are you doing now? - Europe.**

******[2] What Asia ordered me to do. - Paige Sinclair.**

******[3] Good, good...finish quickly and come back here in the Academy, you need to prepare some items for the Sports Fest. - Europe.**

******[4] Of course. - Paige Sinclair.**


	12. What To Do On A Rainy Afternoon

**A/N: I'm sorry this is late! *winces* I was so busy with school work- which I'm still not done yet- but since I love you lot here we go! :) I'll be keeping this short as I really need to finish my work! Also, please pray for the victims of the Typhoon that is currently hitting the Philippines..._hard._ I'll be updating _In A Nutshell, Countries As Teachers _so please be patient! :)**

**Neeky-chan: Indeed it was, wasn't it? It was really raining hard- not as hard as it's raining now currently. *I want to go dance under the rain like Ysabela, but I have school work to do ;~; school has been suspended here* Does Paige seem mean? Well...Ysabela is keeping a huge secret from the continents that belongs to Mazu so Mazu...is helping her ^^, a bit of ugliness here though :O**

**Quiet Harmony-chan: :O THAT WAS WHAT I WAS FEELING WHEN I WAS TYPING ITTTT! I was imagining how each of them felt, Asia doesn't like it but her sisters tell her it's best...except North and South- they don't approve as well of 'being mean'. No matter how Paige feels, she is required to do her job. PM me-! Continue that sentence! *whines***

**Also, if anyone is able to guess what Mazu's secret is, will appear in the next chapter! By that I mean, I'm allowing people to submit another student of AOS! :D **

******************************__****Disclaimer: _I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the story line and some of the OC characters. I also don't own the 'Sea Wars' idea, I just adapted it from a friend 3_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: What To Do On A Rainy Afternoon.**

_Vivaldi_

While Our friends were doing others, Europe had called Us and told Us about a serial killer on the loose.

Now, your probably all thinking that a serial killer wouldn't affect the state of the country as a whole much.

But it makes a difference if the serial killer might kill the Queen, or the Prime Minister.

We brushed back some raven hair.

We was wearing the traditional official assassination outfit.

We wore a black mask that matched.

Right now, We were no longer Vivaldi.

We channeled Morrigan.

We were the Phantom Queen.

We watched silently as the serial killer drank and drank.

He didn't know his life was just about to end.

By Our hands.

Our face remained as Our target left the bar he was in and stumbled towards wherever monsters like him lived.

Saying such…aren't We a monster too?

An amused smirk curled on Our face.

_Maybe_.

He had stumbled into an alley just like We had assumed he would.

We landed soundlessly into the opening of the alley.

He was cursing under his breath- one hand on the alley end.

We had him cornered.

And Our prey will never escape Us.

"Hello." We said smoothly. "You are Jake?"

Such a normal sounding name for a serial killer.

"Why yes beautiful." He smirked.

Inside We shivered in disgust as he eyed Us up and down.

"And yourself?" He slurred in a drunk manner.

We remained as emotionless as possible.

"We are Morrigan." We said darkly. "And We will judge you tonight."

Without so much a blink We killed him with one shot from Our gun.

We heard people panic as the gunshot's sound rang.

It was time to go.

But before that…

I brought out a black rose and laid it on his chest before quickly fleeing.

* * *

_Baako_

I crossed my arms yawning. I was in one of the tiny shops in the hotel.

It sold these cute and adorable plus extremely delicious mini cakes.

I was clothed in one of my many Varsity Jackets- this one pink with white accents, a white tank top with the words: '_The concept of YOLO isn't to go smoke, and drink and make an *ss of yourself. It's to go out and do something with your life that matters._' and some shorts that from the top was white before descending into pink which said tank top was tucked into. I wore knee length white converse shoes with pink laces. My brown waves were in a messy ponytail- and pulled back so my dark blue rose earrings were visible.

Why pink? I don't know, I just grabbed a random jacket and matched my clothes with it.

The earrings might have clashed with the outfit but who cares?

Nobody matched clothing's these days.

"_She's right over there_." I blinked numerous times, my eyes darting quickly- so quickly no one would see them move.

Ah the micro nations have found me.

Those adorable little midgets were quite taken about the fact of a fake story.

Well it wasn't really fake.

Not really a hundred percent true either…

See what I told was that back in Egypt, there were evil men who wouldn't share their food and money with street children- so the street children resorted to stealing for survival.

It went on like this for a long time, and for the first time a girl became the leader of the group of thieves.

Said girl was me.

In actuality, there was no group, but we knew the others existed and kept away from individual territories claimed.

Now that I think about it…most of the thieves were boys, I was probably the only girl that time.

My twin sister being to soft and gentle for the harsh life.

So our family grew up in…_a bit of poverty_.

I blinked numerous times and realized I was killing the poor mini cheesecake.

"_She seems to be in a bad mood_." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on little midgets~ I know your there~" I cooed.

One by one, Wy, Sealand, Kugelmugel and Ladonia stepped out.

Okay…why were they pushing a struggling Ladonia towards me.

"OH JUST GO!" Wy- every impatient- pushed Ladonia towards the table and he stumbled- but luckily the tiny vase, my plate and it's cheesecake did not fall off.

Wy giggled- and pulled both Sealand and Kugelmugel away- the two protesting loudly.

Ladonia who was blushing fiercely- how cute!- stood up straight. His red hair as ruffled as ever, and his blue eyes tinged with embarrassment.

"H-Hello B-Baako."

"Hello cutie~" I wink smiling as Ladonia turned brighter than his hair.

What a cutie.

Really.

Just adorable.

Wonder why he's acting so flustered though?

…

Huh.

Oh well.

It was funny watching the usually hot headed and aggressive little boy…

blush and stammer…

I feel Pedo-ish.

Even in some ways- Ladonia is sort of technically…older than me?

* * *

_Ileana_

I pulled my hair back in a high ponytail with a humongous pink ribbon as I stared at myself in the mirror.

_Hey! Ileana! You look so much prettier with your hair up! _

A small smile lit my face as I remembered some of the last words my best friend told me before I caused someone to kill herself.

It was something my sister had practiced and on a whim decided to teach me.

It was Psychology if you will.

About the mind.

I mastered it to the point I could get people to kill themselves.

_Without actually staining my hands. _

Weird huh?

But that was what made me qualify for entrance into AOS.

That's what made me qualify to see my sister again.

We never spoke about it but we were the besets friends- we both subconsciously knew that.

We shared everything with each other- even pin codes for the ATM machines.

She loved me to death.

And I loved her to death.

But we never really spoke about it.

I wore a gray Hello Kitty top that had pink designs, a fluffy pink tutu, knee length gray socks and some platform ankle boots.

And the newest thing to add to my ensemble- dark pink rose earrings.

I know, I know, I might have overdone it- but _I simply adored tutus_ and ever since I came here to the UK, I haven't used any of the ones I packed.

I walked outside taking my phone with me and noticed Sam was waiting for me.

Her blonde hair was down in small waves, she wore a black tank top with the words '_American Idiot _' to spite her new 'boss' or something- said top was tucked into her yellow shorts, and a white see through blouse over it but was unbuttoned which were also tucked into the shorts. She wore white TOMS. She wore rose earrings like me- except hers were yellow.

"Took you long enough…" She raised her eyes from her phone, her brows knitted "I haven't seen your hair tied before."

My lips curled.

"I haven't tied my hair since…" My own brows knitted "Since…before-"

I wasn't able to continue my words as a hand snaked around my waist and _something _licked my neck.

"You've got to stop doing that." A smooth Romanian accent made me shiver. My eyes flickered to the side to meet red eyes.

"And you've got to let go of me." I snapped, trying to calm my erratic heartbeat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Hey Roma- I mean Vladimir!" A voice greeted cheerfully.

Oh look America- he won't be too happy about what Sam decided to wear today…England who was muttering something under his breath on the other hand…

"SAMMY! Why are you wearing thaaaat?" whined Alfred, pouting.

Sam blushed furiously and started stuttering out something I couldn't understand.

While Arthur was laughing at that and saying something along the lines of- "I like your top, love, you _must_ tell me where you got that!"- Vladimir laughed at them.

Joy.

Where was my sister anyways?

* * *

_Venetia_

Hazen and I were in my room- the room I shared with Baako that is.

I wore an elbow length red top and black short shorts, and I was barefoot- but to the side- red heels were prepared if I needed to leave the room.

Hazen wore a soft colored mint dress that ended inches before her knees and she wore matching sandals. Her hair was pulled into a messy side bun and her earrings were visible. They were dark green roses.

Like how I wore bright red ones.

To be exact- Paige gave these to us earlier.

There are exactly only nine earrings like these.

Each seven of us got one, Paige herself wore one pair but I don't know who wore the last pair.

I've got this feeling it could just be Aya.

She was highly favored after all.

They came from Antarctica actually.

I lightly traced the petals of the rose.

I don't know what they were exactly- but we were ordered to keep them on at all times.

So- like said, I wore red roses, Hazen wore green, Vivaldi wore black, Baako wore blue, Ileana wore bright pink, Sam wore yellow, Ysabela wore cream, Paige wore dull pink…

'_That left the silver_.' noted Paige earlier on, but she had no silver roses with her so I could just assume that the person who was assigned silver was already wearing them.

I was silent as I looked at the chess board in front of the both of us.

Roses were very iconic if you will for the AOS.

They were on the AOS Europe emblem.

"It's your turn." Hazen said softly- tucking a stray strand of brown hair.

I nodded.

I quickly made my move.

"Checkmate." I smiled cheekily.

Hazen groaned.

"That's like what? The fifth time?" Hazen asked me.

I grinned.

"Dear, my papa is a master at chess- of course he's taught me a…few things." Hazen clutched a steampunk silver-gold dragonfly designed watch that hung on a silver chain around her neck.

She had three like that- one being the one she was wearing, the other two though were more majorly silver.

Only one person could've given that to her.

Aya.

Aya was _in love _with steampunk accessories, as Hazen was with dragonflies.

So as sorry for having to take care of her job she sent Hazen and Ysabela three steampunk necklaces each.

Hazen's being dragonflies and Ysabela's being butterflies.

I really don't know how Aya knew those were Hazen's and Ysabela's favorite insects but it was Aya we were talking about.

"Why do you keep spacing out?" Hazen arched a brow.

"Nothing." I said, brushing back my red hair.

Mind you, this shade of red isn't natural- but I was actually a ginger haired but I wanted a brighter red.

"So why did you call me here anyways Venetia?" Hazen asked me. "I doubt it isn't to take out your frustrations on not getting a more morbid mission on me." Hazen eyed me with her amber eyes.

I'll admit her eyes…creeped me out, but they were beautiful all the same.

"It's…did you see Ysabela earlier?"

Hazen nodded grimly.

"You know, she knows Venetia," Hazen soothed. "Ysabela is smart and she's been doing her job for a long time, she knows she can't do this, and she won't try to press it."

I sighed, stroking the Queen chess piece.

"Maybe so…" My gaze flickers to the window as rain splatters against it. "I still worry…your too soft Hazen."

"I am not." Hazen shook her head.

Now that I think about it, from all 7 of us- only Vivaldi and I have killed before entering the Academy- Ileana doesn't really count…

"Another game Venetia?" Hazen asked, as she finished fixing the chess board.

* * *

_?_

I was on my way to the Bermuda Triangle.

It's to prepare for 1 of the 3 most special events in AOS.

The Sea Wars.

There are many terms depending what country you came from.

For the British it's what they consider the Pirate Wars.

For those of the Nordics it's the Viking Wars.

So each country has a crew of pirates, they choose among them who will be captain and first mate.

I was usually picked for that particular role of captain for the Chinese.

Countries who did not have pirate backgrounds could still participate or be in charge of the neutral lands, ares which sold food, and be places for where allegiances are signed between countries- one example of that would be the Philippines.

Though they did participate in the games, twice or thrice- Ingrid was there captain, with Ysabela as first mate…they were a force to be reckoned with.

Simply because they had fresh ideas.

But usually it boiled down between Britain and France or Britain and Spain.

The other two events would be the AOS Sports Fest, and the AOS Talent Fest.

The Talent Fest was every January, the Sports Fest every summer of the host continent, and the Sea Wars every month after the Sports Fest.

Only the Sea Wars took place in the Bermuda Triangle.

"Would you two quiet down?" I ordered Nicole and Betina who were arguing over which alliance would win- the African Union or the Soviet Union?

Nicole had repeatedly been pick for first mate while her partner in crime- Baako, was picked for captain.

Betina had been picked as captain last year for Ukraine, and would no doubt be picked again this year.

Anyways, Baako had- at every beginning of the Sea Wars signed agreements with the rest of the African captains a treaty that they would side together.

The same went for Ukraine, Belarus and Russia.

Last year, they surprisingly managed to get the rest of the Soviet Union countries before on their side.

My country- China- repeatedly changed allegiances with the other countries, but one thing remained permanent, only China has access to the port of neutral Hong Kong.

I smiled mischievously as the other Asian country captains and I have made an agreement beforehand about this years Sea Wars.

"Besides, everyone knows that Asia takes all."

I slid of the helicopter as Nicole and Betina shot me disbelieving looks and followed after me demanding answers.

I tossed my black hair over my shoulder and behind my ear as my silver rose earring glinted brightly.

**End of Chapter 11: ****What To Do On A Rainy Afternoon.**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you loved it! Please guess, and submit your student! :D Lol...**

**Please review! :D**


	13. Oxford Street Everybody

**A/N: So, I'm sorry this took long- I was super busy last week crying over a Trigonometry homework. *shakes fist* Not to mention I had my History long test- hopefully I did well enough. **

**I'm a bit upset that nobody tried to guess...maybe you did- mentally, but please do tell me on what do you think Mazu's secret was. :) And I'm finally revealing who she is in this chapter! :D But I always thought it was a bit obvious already so... I hope you enjoy it! And I think you all would enjoy the next chapter more as it involved more of what Venetia bough :3**

**_In A Nutshell, Countries As Teachers _will be updated when Clara (the one who will right the next part) decides to stop being lazy and update already. Mind you, I keep telling her to work on it but still...*shakes head*  
**

**Neeky-chan: Yeah, I can't believe it either! This is the first time I've ever been so dedicated to a fanfic! :'D And they are fun- during the Sea Wars both Paige and Vivaldi are at each others necks. Paige of course, swearing in French ;) Yeah, Illy was screaming into her pillow for who knows how long and Sam snapped at her to SHUDDUP, xD. Aya's a sadomasochist...I think :3**

**Quiet Harmony-chan: It wasn't at all. I guess. xD. Yeah, Antarctica would have thrown her into Bermuda immediately for such a betrayal. Or so that's what Antarctica would think. I'm sure I'll be able to fit Conchita in somewhere :)**

**mariches: THANK YOU! :D I'm so happy you felt that way about the fanfic :) I do hope you continue to read this. **

******************************__****Disclaimer: _I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the story line and some of the OC characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Oxford Street Everybody.**

_Ileana_

The next day was another meeting day.

How long do these last?

For at least a week because it takes that long for the nations to _ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING._

Really.

*shakes head*

I fixed my hair while discreetly glancing at the window.

Perfect.

My sister was staring at me amused while I ignored her.

Ysabela was actually very vain about her hair, and always manages to keep her hair perfect the rest of the day without even fixing it once.

A miracle.

As I was tucking my hair behind my ear, my finger traced the rose patterned stud earring.

I really wondered why I was wearing it right now to be honest- but Paige said never to take it of.

She had stressed the never.

I had this feeling that this was some communication device.

As the room started to fill up with nations we- the maids- took several steps back until our backs were inches away from the walls, or in some cases, the ceiling to floor windows.

My sister and I were a few inches from this large painting of the World Map- signed with the name _Eleanor Vere Boyle_.

When the continents want to, they mingle with the humans- the continents can change how they look whenever they wished so Europe took the form of Eleanor Vere Boyle.

And one of her paintings was this.

But the real reason why she had this painting placed here was because it hid a wall filled with different types of weapon.

During every meeting, they stock it with weapons most likely that would be used by the watchers, or in this case: us.

A rundown then of our specialities.

Starting with the eldest- Vivaldi.

From what I know, Vivaldi excels in the use of swords. Any type of swords but she prefers a sabre, it was quite heavy but it wasn't really a surprise that it was easy for her to carry.

Vivaldi was after all the captain of the Equestrian team.

Besides that, Vivaldi's style of fighting have her holding one sword on one hand, and the other held a hand gun.

Next we have Venetia, and her weapon…was an electric whip.

It was long and black, every time she snaps it- it releases electricity along with the loud crack sound.

She can also use other styles of whip with great proficiency.

Following them would be Hazen.

Hazen used a variety of blades, short, long- oddly shaped, you name it.

But I think she prefers using twin swords.

Then there was Baako.

She used throwing knives much like my sister, and another one of her weapons would be a metal baton.

My sister followed.

Ysabela used knives, like mentioned and other throwing projectiles with complete ease- but her main weapon would be her bow.

Then Sam.

She used handguns, and anything else that she can use for a weapon- like a baseball bat.

My sister once told me that Antarctica had assigned her to murder this man and his partners in crime.

When my sister was given the signal, they had all been eating in their house.

My sister said that she finished them off with a bread knife she found on the table.

Nice.

Ludwig dismissed the nations with a wave of his hand and when they had all escaped the meeting room I met up with the other girls.

"Master Ludwig says that the meeting will resume tomorrow." Vivaldi said blankly.

"OH YES TIME TO PARTAY!" Venetia fist pumped.

Vivaldi shot her a dark look.

"Oh, come on Vivaldi!" Venetia groaned. "We were going to throw a party for Paige aren't we?"

"No clubbing." Vivaldi said strictly.

"I know, I know- maybe just a shopping marathon? At Oxford Street? COME ON-!" whined Venetia.

"Fine," Vivaldi mumbled knowing she'll have to say so or else Venetia would be more irritating. "Let's meet up at the front desk!"

"Yes!" Venetia hugged Vivaldi and was off.

* * *

_Ysabela_

Oxford Street was going to be crowded.

That much I was sure.

I wore a dull purple striped tank top, and some cream jeans that had floral designs tucked into cream knee high boots that had many straps. I slid on my cream cardigan that had flowery lace designs and put on elbow length purple fingerless gloves.

I exited the washroom after fixing my hair in my lace braid- but this time I had braided a matching thin purple ribbon into my hair.

Hazen glanced up from looking through my suitcase and pulled out a teal and black striped top that had lacings around the shoulder.

"Can I borrow this?" she asked me.

"Sure." I shrugged.

She grinned at me before entering the washroom.

"By the way Ysabela, you've got quite the fetish for lace huh?" Hazen snickered.

I blushed.

"I just like lace a lot okay?" I said quickly. "It's not because it's-"

"Save it." she giggled.

I looked at our room.

It wasn't messy- me being a bit of a neat freak and all like my mother.

So, when we entered the hotel, we each brought along one luggage bag- but really we each had three, the other two just being sent our ways.

One was filled with our clothes, another shoes and accessories, the last being bags and others.

The smaller bag I had carried with me into the hotel was filled with the more important stuff- specifically gadgets, credit cards and a wallet.

Yeah.

Most of the AOS students are quite vain.

I'll admit that.

But I guess it's because most of us had family problems, or lived on the streets until we did something that caught the attention of AOS.

So when we put on the designer clothes that mostly the Academy paid for so that we could get it…we're covering up something.

But that's just me.

I shuffled through the bag filled with my shoes finding a small pouch filled with tinier pouches that each contained accessories of mine.

I looked through the pouches for some thing that would match my current outfit.

I traced my cream colored earrings…

I pulled out a simple gold chain- the pendant being a small infinity symbol that fall just between my collarbones.

I put it on and traced it.

Good enough I guess.

Hazen exited the washroom wearing the thickly striped teal and black top that had lace designs, she wore skinny black leans and for shoes plain teal flats. She had a belt around her torso and she wore long black fingerless gloves. Her hair was straightened and her silver highlights gleamed lightly. An antique looking necklace with a teal centerpiece hung around her neck.

"Teal huh?"

Hazen shrugged.

"Let's go then?"

I threw my chosen cream colored LeSportsac bag over my shoulder. My iPhone was now suited in a cream colored case with 3D design of a light pink rose, a golden leaf, a black lined with gold ribbon, cream roses and pearls.

It was a gift from Paige who had quite the remarkable taste.

Hazen nodded handing me her wallet.

See, her wallet and gadgets were in my bag with my wallet and gadgets.

They all fit actually.

We would just switch on who carries the bag later.

She pulled out her iPhone from my bag showing that she had also changed the case of her iPhone into 3D chateau like designs.

"You know, I just realized that the Preliminary Rounds for the Sports Fest are coming up." commented Hazen as we entered the elevator.

I nodded.

Hazen was the Softball team captain for America as much as I was the Volleyball team captain for Asia.

"We'll be totally kicking butt this year." Hazen proclaimed.

I snickered at her.

Now that I think about it- most of us were captains in various teams.

Vivaldi is the Equestrian team captain and Paige is the Softball team captain for Europe.

Venetia is actually the Basketball team captain for Australia.

Baako is the Football team captain for Africa.

I knew my sister- Ileana- was under the Gymnastics team the last two years and Sam was under the Shooting team.

That much I knew.

When we got out from the elevator- I noticed Vivaldi already there.

And she looked quite impatient.

But it was Vivaldi so no surprise.

She wore a black halter top, red jeans and some short wedge laced black boots. She wore a red blazer buttoned and on her lap rested a black Louis Vuitton handbag.

Her legs were crossed in a very ladylike and business like manner.

"Vivaldi?" Hazen blinked.

She looked up, clearly annoyed.

"There you are." She stood coming closer.

I noticed on a simple silver chain around her neck hung a red heart with a tiny silver rose.

"Um, we're just going shopping Vivaldi- why are you so dressed up."

Vivaldi brushed back a perfect and natural curl.

"We must prepare for Our graduation, so We are going back to AOS." Vivaldi said curtly. "Venetia's in charge."

Then she walked away.

We both just stared.

"Did Vivaldi just leave?" Paige asked walking out of the elevator.

I turned and nodded.

Paige was dressed in a white top that had dark pink floral designs, she wore dark pink jeans with white platform heels making her tower over both me and Hazen.

"Must you always emphasize your height?" Hazen complained.

Paige grinned at us.

Her long brown hair was in a high ponytail, and on her shoulder was her pink Chanel bag.

She's obsessed with Chanel.

Seriously.

I mean- look at her iPhone case- it's pink with the Chanel sign in white all over.

"Paige, you really need to stop obsessing over _Chanel_." Paige pouted.

"But Chanel is just lovely-!" Paige sighed.

"Now that I think about it…isn't Chanel…French?" Hazen asked.

I paused.

Paige blinked numerous times.

"Um…yes?" she blushed.

"Oh."

"_Oh_."

"_OH._"

Hazen and I smirked.

"Never mind." we said in unison.

* * *

_Venetia_

When we reached Oxford I was jumping up and down in joy.

I was wearing a loose red shirt that was cut half way on the shoulders with the word: '_MONSTERS_' in a soft mint color, I wore matching mint shorts and I had knee length red boots. Hanging off my right shoulder was a tote bag with the words: '_HAPPY IS THE NEW PRETTY_', in my left hand was my iPhone in a red casing with the words: '_PAINT THE TOWN RED_' plus my cream rimmed shades in my hair completed the look.

Anyways.

Shopping.

Yes.

I haven't shopped since…

Since Baako, Hazen and Sam arrived in London.

But still.

That was window shopping.

This was shopping _shopping_.

Spending money that I totally earned from my missions.

"Alright!" I declared cheerfully. "Where do we go first?"

"I don't really care." (Ysabela)

"I only recognize Forever 21, Marks & Spencer, Debenhams, Gap, Zara and Topshop." (Ileana)

"There's no Chanel!" (Paige)

"Ohhhh-" (Baako)

"Bela let's go to Debenhams and Zara!" (Hazen)

"Illy, to Forever 21!" (Sam)

We quickly dispersed.

Ysabela and Hazen were going to Debenhams then Zara.

Baako had walked off Marks & Spencer.

Who by the way had worn her red varsity jacket, a blue top and blue short- her outfit clashing completely because she wore red converse. She had a red bag slung over her shoulder that had an image of an old styled bike.

Paige- I don't know.

Sam and Ileana we're off browsing clothes at Forever 21.

A smirk crossed my lips as my eyes gazed at the shop that I was going too.

It wasn't as popular as Victoria's Secret, but it still had good lingerie.

Ohohohoh.

It was Italian too.

* * *

_Sam_

Ileana and I were roaming around the ever crowded Forever 21.

You've got to love their clothes.

While I wore a striped yellow-white v neck, with plain old blue jeans and yellow converse- Illy wore a bright pink top with the words: '_What I'm About To Tell You May Scare You For Life, I Warned You! _', it was tied to the side to show she wore a thickly striped pink-white underneath, and on the back of her shirt were the words: '_NO INTERNET_'.

Get it?

Anyways, Illy matches her top with a pink tutu, and some pink converse- yup pinky- and she wore pink arm warmers.

Well at least her knee length socks were cream colored.

I tugged on my dark blue scarf.

On Illy's shoulder was her Juicy Couture bag that held both of our valuables- we would just switch around on who carried it.

From the edge of my eye I could see Paige in another section, looking through clothes.

She was talking someone over the phone.

Wonder who.

"Hey Sammi! Check this-" Ileana pulled out a cute top and we started conversing on who would most likely like it most.

* * *

_?_

I breathed in the fresh air of Bermuda.

I swung my legs leaning back on the stone bench in one of the large gardens of the facility.

This place was no doubt the most beautiful place I've been to.

My eyes flickered forward and I see a tall girl, with long raven hair cut in a layered manner, and brown eyes.

"Hello Ingrid."

"Aya."

Her voice was neither cold or warm.

"How are you?"

"Miserable." She said dully. "It's boring here."

I arched a brow at her.

"The beauty gets tiring after awhile."

She sat beside me.

Ingrid was dressed in an elegant, fitting black dress that was loose around the sleeves and lined by several golden sequins, she wore short ankle length black boots.

I on the other hand wore a long black dress that's back hem dipped back, a thin golden belt went around under my chest, I wore knee length golden gladiator heels, and resting on my collarbone was a golden chain with 4 different pendants- a bell, a key, an anchor, and an angel wing.

"How is she?" Ingrid broke the silence- a note of desperation in her voice. "How is Ysabela?"

"She's fine." I say so.

"And…Magnus?" she asked.

I turn my head to my old partner.

"He's alright for the time being."

I gave away everything, and nothing at the same time.

Ingrid winced muttering something in Filipino under her breath.

We continued to sit beside each other in silence.

My phone suddenly rang.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

I blinked rapidly and pulled my iPhone from the golden phone holster on my left thigh.

Ingrid looked at it longingly as prisoners of Heaven can't talk to people on the outside world.

Only when some people come- can they learn what's been going on outside.

It was like Calypso with Ogygia.

I ignored her standing as I left and walked towards the more inner gardens.

"Hello?"

"Bonjour Mazu." A familiar French-British accent greeted.

I couldn't help but grin.

"How's the UK, Paige?"

**End of Chapter 12: Oxford Street Everybody.**

* * *

**A/N: Please remember to review! And try guessing Aya's secret! :D **


	14. More Than Just Beautiful Faces

**A/N: I know it's been like what- 2 months? I do sincerely apologize my lovely readers. I took a break because of first trimester exams, then I was suddenly loaded with homework- and oh goodness CARD GIVING DAY. D: **

**_I am pleased to say I got 93 in History, just sayin' but it's to be expected. Thank you Hetalia._  
**

**Oh and I had a period of depression too- I did not harm myself like cutting my wrists or anything like that, more or less the stress was getting to me and my classmates will most likely cause me to get a lower grade in History next trimester. *shakes fist***

**Then I procrastinated. I'm sorry. I am willing to accept hits and hates. But here it is, the next chapter. It's a debut chapter! After finally dragging along the entire story- I have reached the turning point! I hope you'll enjoy reading this. I worked really hard on this- and Kami-sama has been telling me to update. xD What else to say? This one's longer and features the nations watching the girls- OHOHOHOHOHOH. **

**Also, for those that follow _In A Nutshell, Countries As Teachers_, know that it will soon be updated. Hopefully. As well as _Vampires and__ Demigods._**

**Quiet Harmony-chan: Ingrid is right. And you'll see her a lot more. Especially since she's very important to Ysabela. Yeah, Venetia is really cool like that- especially since she's wielding an electrical whip. Also, you'll find out what Aya/Mazu will be doing next. But yes- Aya will join in the fun soon. Can't wait! And yes I do, but I'll still be consulting with my awesome friends about it.**

**Neeky-chan: Yeah, the Sports Fest is coming up real quickly, and it will probably happen after the drama I am about to unleash. Ohohohoho. I hope you'll like this one then! :D**

**Vampire Chick: First of all, thank you for the extremely long review. To be honest, one of the reasons that I started to write the next chapter down- it was all in my head I was just too lazy to type it- was because of your review. You should've seen my sister's reaction to you loving Ileana and Romania- seeing as Ileana is named after my own sister who has that name. I really do try my best not to make anyone to perfect and try to put as much flaws as I can. And while I try to be as funny as possible, I thought I wasn't funny enough- I thought the plot was too serious xD. I know they aren't showing a lot of ****interaction but eventually they will, especially after this chapter. So don't worry, other countries will appear and love rivals too. They scare you? Yeah- they are sorta stiff and they're like the cruel mother of Gu Jun Pyo in Boys Over Flowers but I can assure you that only Antarctica and Europe are mean. The rest are nice- Australia and Africa. While North and South America plus Asia are the sweetest. North and South are hyper twins. AND ALSO- your correct! :D The fairies are aware of Aya, and they actually...don't mine ;).**

**Anyways, on with the long awaited chapter! :D **

**********************************__****Disclaimer: _I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the story line and some of the OC characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 13: More Than Just Beautiful Faces.**

_Arthur_

When the bloody Yank spotted the maids during the meeting going out- he decided to call on all of us to follow after them.

Really.

I thought I raised him better than that.

NOT all of us agreed to going along with America's plans.

Those coming along were America obviously, I being forced to come and take care of him not to mention keeping an eye on the bloody frog France.

Italy was coming, and if he was then Germany, Prussia, Japan, Romano and Spain would be coming too.

If Prussia was around, Hungary would follow to 'discipline' him and so she dragged Austria along.

Belgium was here as well, and so was Netherlands.

Seeing as Japan was here, Greece and Turkey were here too- dragging along one reluctant looking Egypt.

Russia decided he wanted to play as well, so Belarus, Ukraine and the Baltic Trio- and where Lithuania was Poland was surely to follow.

China was here, and so was Hong Kong, Luzon Philippines, Taiwan, Thailand and Vietnam.

Apparently Korea went out on a date, but was here somewhere in Oxford.

The Nordics were surprisingly all here.

And lastly, Romania was here too.

Currently- America was trying to split us all evenly between the girls.

There were 7 of them.

35 of us.

Wait, 36.

What- no 35, or 36?

Either way…

"Hahaha! The HERO will totally follow after Sam!" America laughed boisterously.

"Then I have no choice, but to come with you." I sighed, massaging my temples.

Oh dear, a migraine.

"Luz! Come with me!" America called out.

Luzon opened her mouth to protest but sighed and crossed her arms.

Once America decides, there was no going back.

"I'm going with her." Hong Kong said firmly, crossing his arms.

Taiwan narrowed her eyes in a glare towards Luzon- and opened her mouth to say something but-

"And I'm going too." Vietnam declared. "There's no way I'm letting Luzon go alone with you." She shot a glare at America.

Who merely laughed.

That boy…

"I'll follow Hazen!" Prussia cackled.

"I'll be going with Prussia." sighed Germany. "Italy, your coming too!"

"OI-" Romano started but-

"And of course I'll be going after señorita Ysabela~" Spain smiled goofily.

Pause.

"I'll be going with this tomato b*st*rd." grumbled Romano. "Ysabela and Hazen were together anyways."

"I'll go with Spain." smiled Belgium.

"Meaning I'll be going with him too." Netherlands shot Spain a glare, but Spain just smiled airily.

"I'll be going after mademoiselle Paige~" winked the bloody frog- I can't believe I forgot him!

"Seeing as Germany will be around to keep Prussia in check, I'll be going with France." Hungary declared.

"What a bother, alright, I'll be with Hungary." humphed Austria.

"I wish to follow Miss Hazen too." Russia smiled innocently.

"I'm going with Big Brother." Belarus all but screeched.

"Who was it wearing pink earlier? Paige? I want to go follow her! Liet come with me!~" Poland giggled.

Lithuania nodded, looking weary.

"I'll be following Baako." Egypt murmured quietly.

"And I think I'll go follow Venetia, I mean, I get along with her." Denmark smiled widely. "Norge, Ice, Sweden and Finland will be coming with me too!" he declared, earning glares from Norway, Iceland, Sweden and an unsure smile from Finland.

"Of course I'll be after Ileana." Romania licked his lips.

"Ano, I think I'll be going with Ysabela as well." Japan spoke out.

There was a look of rage on Taiwan's face, first Luzon- now Ysabela.

"What-? NO! Japan!" groaned Turkey.

"I…guess…I'll…just…go…with…Egypt." yawned Greece.

Turkey glared at him.

"I'll be with Greece." he frowned.

"I guess I'll just go with Romania~ana." smiled Thailand.

"And I'll go with Thailand." Taiwan huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'll come to." smiled Ukraine.

"You two take care of my big sis, right?" Russia turned towards the two cowering Baltic states.

"Actually, I'll be going with Egypt." Estonia cut in.

"Well Latvia?"

Latvia had to concede.

"Aiyah! I guess I'm stuck with miss Baako as well~aru." China sighed, returning after seeing a display of Hello Kitties nearby.

"THEN, LET'S DO THIS!" America laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

_'Let's wish we don't get caught, eh?'_

_"But what about me?_"

"Did any of you hear that?" I asked a loud.

"Hahahah!" America forced a laugh? "It's broad daylight Iggy! There's no way ghost would be around this time!"

Right.

* * *

_Francis_

When we found the lovely, miss Paige- a citizen of the lovely country of LOVE- she was on the phone.

"Wish you were here Mazu." We heard her speak, laughing lightly. "How's it going there?"

She paused as she continued looking through clothes- most of them varying shades of pink.

Which, I'll admit look good on her.

"I like her style." commented Poland.

"That's because she likes pink." says Lithuania, shaking his head.

"Shut it you two!" hissed Hungary. "Though I'll admit, she's good."

I smiled at the indirect praise towards my country- Ohonhonhonhon.

"Going back to Antarctica soon?" she asked.

We all paused.

_Antarctica?_

_Who was this Mazu, that she'd be important enough to go to Antarctica?_

"Yeah, we're still watching **them**."

_Who is **them**?_

We all shared a glance and tried to get as close as possible.

"You haven't missed much-" Paige had paused tilting her head to the side. "Yes, that mission is on going, nah _**she **_doesn't want me to get involved but our Maîtresse on the other hand is a different story." She paused again. "Maîtresse wants me to…separate those two, and destroy their relationship, **she** must have influenced our Maîtresse so that girl's pun-."

She stopped abruptly.

We all held our breathes.

"Wow, this is really cute!" she suddenly gushed out, her serious expression turning into a sweet smile as if she wasn't talking about destroying someone's love life.

I can not comprehend how Ms. Paige, who was clearly French, could think about destroying LOVE.

I mean-

I could expect it from Russia, or even Britain-

But a citizen, and a beautiful one at that, of my country?

Oh the horror!

"Hey France." hissed Hungary.

I turned to her arching a brow.

"I think we should regroup."

"Why?"

Hungary stared at Paige looking worried.

"There's something odd about the maids." cut in Austria. "I've always thought it was…" He looked lost for words.

I paused and turned to look at Paige only noticing she was gone.

"She was there one second!" protested Hungary.

"Ah~" We all froze, turning.

Paige stood there, a sweet smile on her face. "Aren't you the 'Masters' of my friends?"

She walked towards us slowly.

The sounds of her heels against the polished floor sounded ominous.

"Uh, yes." Hungary smiled nervously. "I'm Elizabeta Hedervary."

"Oh, I know." Paige continued to smile pleasantly. "Just as he is Roderich Edelstein," her eyes flickered to Austria, "he's Feliks Lukasiewicz," she even pronounced his name right, "he's Toris Laurinaitis," she shot Toris a bright smile and he tried to smile back- then her eyes met mine. "And your Francis Bonnefoy." she had added softly, tenderly and I shivered.

There were no traces of the flustered girl from the other day.

"How do you know that?" Hungary asked bewildered.

"I'm friends with the maids." Paige giggled. "Have you forgotten?"

Hungary flushed.

"Would you like to join me for a snack?" Paige asked, still smiling. "I'm done shopping for a bit."

In her arms was a single paper bag.

That was shopping?

No, that won't do-

"That's quite…" I paused, unsure how to continue.

Oh I can here Britain laughing at me right now- I, Francis Bonnefoy, Country of France, didn't know what to say in front of a pretty young woman.

"Is it pink?" Poland suddenly asks, eyeing the paper bag.

Paige's smile widened.

There was a certain darkness to it.

* * *

_Gilbert_

So as ME and the AWESOME group of nations stalk- ahem, followed Hazen she spoke with Ysabela.

So both group- each consisting of 5 became 10, we tried to be as discrete as possible.

"Wah, I can't wait for the Sea Wars~" the AWESOME Hazen stretched smiling pleasantly.

"First the Sports Fest, and now the Sea Wars? Are you trying to get information out of me Hazen?" teased Ysabela.

"Just because your the team captain for the Volleyball team-" Spain wolf whistled softly and both girls immediately looked around.

"I swear I just heard someone wolf whistle." Ysabela looked quite mystified.

"You are fit Bela." Hazen blew her a kiss and Ysabela pretended to look disgusted.

They continued to look through a rack of clothes.

"Anyways, where was I?" Hazen asked pulling out an extremely ruffled top. "Yah, think Aya would like this?"

"She does have a love for steampunk." Ysabela sighed. "And you were talking about my being Volleyball team captain."

"Right right, and First Mate in the last Sea Wars your group participated in- doesn't mean every time I talk about it I'm trying to get information."

"Aha! So you do admit you tried getting information!" Ysabela snickered and Hazen shot her a glare.

"Anyways, notice how fewer get into the Academy these days?"

"So the AWESOME Hazen and Ysabela studied in the same school?" I whispered to Spain who nodded beaming.

"Yeah, but the crime rate doesn't change." Ysabela looked quite worried. "I've been hearing that it's possibly the fault _of the other group_."

Hazen tensed.

"Really?"

"I've heard from Aya…" Ysabela looked around nervously, and for a split second she looked in our general direction. "We don't talk about it here in the open Hazen, who knows who's listening, I'll tell you later."

"But, about my sister?"

"Oh, she's in the South facility, _you know what I mean_, where Paige came from?"

"How suspicious." murmurs Japan.

"Indeed." West crosses his arms, eyes narrowing.

"Veh?" Italy tilted his head to the side.

"Didn't Venetia…and Vivaldi..."

"Yeah, it's a miracle they stayed sane."

"Did Sam..?"

"For a short bit."

They were both quiet for some time.

"Hey, I'll go on ahead and buy this." Ysabela took the ruffled top. "And proceed to Zara."

"I'll stay here." Hazen said.

Ysabela walked away

"Hey, can I have my wallet?" Hazen called out to Ysabela who tossed her a teal colored wallet that matched with her clothing.

"We'll go on ahead." whispered Spain smiling, he tugged on a reluctant Romano, followed by Belgium, Netherlands and Japan.

When they were gone I turned to see Hazen a few inches away from me.

"Hello Master Gilbert." she smiled. "Fancy seeing you here eh?"

Ah.

_I'm so screwed. _

"And your not alone too." she smiled, bowing her head respectfully. "Master Ludwig, Master Feliciano, Master Ivan and Mistress Natalia."

West coughed.

"Miss Hazen, we are not currently working, so please feel free to address us normally."

"If that is what you wish M- I mean, Ludwig."

Okay.

_So I couldn't convince her to call me by my human name, yet my brother convinces her effortlessly? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD? _

…

_Okay, so maybe, it's because of us that the world is screwed- but yeah. _

"Might I ask, what your all doing in the ladies area?"

"I was looking for clothes for my big sister Irunya, and Natalia's here to help me." Russia saved us with a pleasant smile.

Hazen didn't look quite convinced but nodded.

"You should try these then for her Ivan-"

Then she blabbers on about the right color for this skin tone and what not.

I'm bored.

* * *

_Vladimir_

Ah~

Ileana looks as delicious as ever.

Ileana suddenly turned in our direction and both Thailand and Taiwan pulled me down.

"Sumthin wrong?" I heard Sam ask the lovely princess.

"I just had this feeling…" Ileana sounded mystified. "That someone thought I was tasty?"

"…So vampires exist?"

"Ugh." Ileana grimaced. "I don't think so."

"Is there something wrong with vampires?"

"I don't like vampires much…after Twilight I mean."

I was ready to run out and ask why- but my companions pulled me back down.

"Yuck."

"I know."

Silence.

"…Oh pink."

"So that's why you and Paige get along?"

"Yes, our unhealthy love for the color pink."

"Like Poland."

"Yeah…"

"Speaking of which, lets gossip about love."

"Really Sam? Really?"

"What? I'm still a chick you know."

"…'kay."

America popped up beside us with his group.

"Isn't this exiting?" he grinned, pulling out a recorder.

"Vivaldi first?"

"Yeah…"

"Isn't she bi?"

"I think so."

"Okay boring."

"But France is interested in her, ain't he?"

"Yeah…but Paige is crushing on him…at least from the way my sister says it, makes it sound like that."

"Mhm, how long Paige has been crushing on him- if it weren't for those stupid rules…" Sam's voice trailed off.

"…Venetia?"

"Well, nothing interesting much, that girl's a playgirl, you know."

"Wonder if she could break a heart of one of our bosses…"

A pause.

"I doubt that it would be difficult for a single woman to destroy a capital city…unless of course she has a grenade."

Then they both laughed.

"Hey America, where are the others?" Taiwan whispered inquiringly, most likely wanting to know where Hong Kong was.

America waved his hand, still intently watching the two girls.

"How 'bout your sister?"

"Oh, she's had her eyes on Spain for quite some time now." says Ileana indifferently.

"Hazen?"

They both stared at each other.

"Prussia." They agreed- snickering lightly.

"Baako?"

"Okay- her I don't know." Ileana declared.

"But she's hanging out with the micro nations, isn't she?"

"Yeah- I think, Ladonia has a crush on her."

They both giggled at this.

This is when we were dragged away from both lovely girls. Ileana being more- but America didn't need to know this.

"What the- what was that for E- Arthur?" America caught himself.

"Yeah." I grumbled. "They haven't even began talking about my princess' love life!"

England turned, his eyes narrowed and a lot of emotions went through his eyes.

"You twats- didn't you realize?"

"Realize what?" America tilted his head to the side.

"Think of their conversation." Hong Kong said softly from beside both Luzon and Vietnam who were turned away and on their phones quickly murmuring something.

Going over their conversation- my eyes slowly widened as I realized something.

"What-?" America still looked horribly confused.

Sam's and Ileana's words washed over me, and I felt something go down my spine.

_"Like Poland."_

_"But France is interested in her, ain't he?" _

_"Oh, she's had her eyes on Spain for quite some time now."_

_"Prussia."_

_"Yeah- I think, Ladonia has a crush on her."_

**_"I doubt that it would be difficult for a single woman to destroy a capital city…unless of course she has a grenade."_**

"They weren't supposed to know…" I say- probably looking bloody surprised. And horrified.

Already- Thailand and Taiwan joined the other three Asians, whipping out their phones and proceeding to assist the girls.

"Wait, guys, seriously, what's going on?"

"Bloody yank." scowled England.

Ukraine had also pulled out her phone and was speaking in Russian, probably to Russia.

Hah.

I would really love to laugh- but the situation has become more dire.

Latvia has begun shaking even more.

"The way they had talked about us, they weren't calling us by our human names…_America_." England hissed.

And it slowly started to sink in.

But how could they know?

No one knew- except our bosses.

And some other pretty high ranking people.

…

Also possibly, some very very bad guys.

I refuse to believe my Ileana, would be bad.

* * *

_Lukas_

The red haired Australian was quick.

She literally shopped till we were ready to drop.

It would possibly be the one thing I do not understand about the female gender- amongst other things.

As of the moment- the female in question had been speaking on her phone.

"So did it work?" she had asked.

A smile creeping up her face at someone's reply.

"The plan was after all crafted by _**that woman**_." She laughed. "And that woman, with her abilities, skills and favor- she'd rarely fail. How is she anyways?"

Another pause.

"She's going to Norway?" There was curiosity in her tone. "What she going to do?- I doubt it's because of- You mean…Oh..."

I arched a brow at this.

"Her…_**friends**_." Venetia's face was blank as she nodded.

FInland's phone had started to ring all of a sudden and Venetia's head snapped up to meet my gaze.

"I'll talk to you later- meet you back at that place yeah?"

Her eyes were still on me as she ended her call- and I was aware that both Finland and Sweden had gone of.

Denmark stood beside me speaking too Iceland- my cute little brother- who looked completely annoyed.

She had smirked, her eyes wandering over my shoulder to stare at something before she tossed her thick red hair and faced the counter talking to the salesman in a flirtatious manner like what she'd been doing for the past hour or so to any other good looking guy she's seen.

I turn to see a steadily growing worried Finland talking to someone who most likely was Estonia.

I turn back to see that the red haired Australian was gone, leaving a dreamily sighing salesman with a paper in hand, and a lipstick smudge of…well…her lips…on…you know…his cheek.

"Lukas." I heard Finland's voice as I turned around again.

He looked grim- and so did Sweden.

It was a bit difficult with Sweden, as even with all they years I've known him, I have yet to remember one time in which his expression changed.

Well there was that one time…

I shook my head.

From the idiot's face- he had no clue, and so did my brother.

"Norge," he paused. "We have a problem."

* * *

_Sadiq_

After we received the news from Japan, who had gotten it from Spain, who had heard it first hand from Luzon-

We lost the girl.

I swear, she was there for one f*ck*ng second and- poof.

She was gone.

F*ck.

And after a few more phone calls- everything was the same.

From Paige Sinclair, who had abandoned France and his group at a restaurant with a paid bill.

_At least she had bothered to pay._

_Right?_

Following to Hazen Nyx, who had apparently chose out some top for Ukraine before disappearing and not coming back.

_How she found a top for Ukraine is hard to comprehend. _

_No, really._

Next was Ysabela Atienza, who Spain and his group lost on her way to another shop.

_Which is…acceptable. _

_I mean- Oxford was crowded._

Then Samantha Cobalt and Ileana Atienza, who never came out of the store they were in.

_Where did they go?_

_And did they have help from the sales people or something?_

Then you had Venetia Castillo, who had disappeared after Norway had glanced at Finland for a _single minute_.

_Okay._

_How did these girls do that?_

Then our group, who were supposed to be following one Baako Kalu.

Greece- the b*st*rd- looked more awake than I've ever seen him.

"She…was…just…there." He blinked.

"Ai-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." China frowned, crossing his arms. "How did this happen?"

From Paige's apparent mysterious talk with this one girl about destroying love- which upsets France, to Hazen and Ysabela's talk about Antarctica- with Samantha and Ileana's casual throwing around of country names, then Venetia saying something about a plan that would least likely fail.

"There!" suddenly cried out Estonia. "Is that Miss Baako?"

And indeed- dressed in her blue outfit- with her red varsity jacket tied around her waist was said girl quickly slinking through the shadows-

Oh shi-

Was that a gun?

We quickly followed her as she ducked into an alley.

Besides her- there was someone else there.

The air tensed.

The figure turned a cruel smile on her shadowed lips.

"I can't believe you came here, actually alone."

"One of us," Baako had paused- her blue eyes glinting, "Is enough to take on an army of full grown men and survive standing on a pile of their dead bodies." Baako smirked. "I could probably kill you and your companions, with my eyes closed, a hand behind my back- and singing a Barbie song."

**Chapter 13: More Than Just Beautiful Faces.**

* * *

**A/N: Did I leave anyone hanging there? :D Please review! :)**


	15. Set Into Motion

**A/N: It's the next chapter! And for the first time, I'm introducing the Continents! :D**

**We just moved, so I wasn't able to update this yesterday when I finished this...but I have now! Yay! xD I'm also halfway done with Chapter 15, plus if my estimation is correct, Chapter 16 is the most awaited moment! Dun dun dun dun!**

**Now, why am I so hyper? It's my birthday! (November 8) and as a treat, I will update both Chapter 15 and 16 tomorrow, as soon as I'm done! :D Who's excited? xD So without further ado- Chapter 14!**

**Neeky-chan: Thank you for waiting then for the other chapter, here's the next chapter- and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Lilith Graves: A lot of people seem to like that part xD. **

**Quiet Harmony-chan: Yay! :) I hope you'll like this one too, and the next chapters. Baako won't use that gun though. :( I'm feeling quite better, so no worries :D.**

**Vampire Chick: I am, especially that we just moved houses. She was surprised to be honest- she doesn't like Romania. In fact, she doesn't like Hetalia. She likes Nekotalia though. xD. Well, they are new so they had to get used to the idea. Yeah, while everything else might've been 'planned', tape recorder wasn't. Now he has solid evidence! *le gasp* Baako won't...someone else will ;). And Luzon is 1/3rd of the Philippines, the other 2 or Visayas and Mindanao. And not really...thought it's something like that- the other group I mean. Thank you ^.^ Dipali makes an appearance here- though it's quite brief..? Yeah, she's going to appear in the following chapters. :) I don't feel pressured at all~ Thank you for her. :).**

**Also, there's a link for the official uniform most of the girls are wearing on my profile, along with Asia's kimonos, please do look into them! :) **

**__****Disclaimer:_I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the story line and some of the OC characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Set Into Motion**

_Europe_

On my right stood Vivaldi Knowles.

On my left stood the newly arrived Paige Sinclair.

Both of them wore the official mission uniform, and I dressed in a black dip back hem dress.

Several paces behind us were the other students of AOS Europe. Not all mind you, only enough to act as a sort of honor guard.

We stood in a huge and empty field- soon to be contain 4 helicopters that would contain my sisters.

"Everything is ready." My eyes flickered to both girls. "I congratulate you- Morrigan, Fae."

They bowed their heads in acknowledgement.

We heard the sounds of a helicopter descending.

I look up calmly recognizing the helicopter that currently contained both Antarctica and Asia.

As it landed- the door was opened quickly and a girl with long raven hair exited, she too dressed in the official mission uniform.

Aya Tan.

She bowed her head in my direction before offering a hand and out stepped Antarctica.

Her long pale white hair fell down smoothly, her ice blue eyes glistening.

She being decked in fur and black.

It made the paleness of her skin, and hair so much more white- and her eyes so much more blue.

Following after Antarctica- and assisted by Aya- came out Asia.

Her usual dark curls was up in another traditional hairstyle from Japan, over her heavy looking sleeves she stared at me with twinkling dark eyes.

She was, as usual, dressed in a grand looking red kimono.

You could barely see any of my sister's fair skin,

Both of them walked towards us.

"Europe." They both called out, Asia's being much sweeter and friendlier to Antarctica's colder and emotionless.

"Asia," I regarded my sweet sister with a pleasant smile. "Antarctica." I nodded.

"Isn't this exciting?" Asia smiled sweetly over her sleeves. "It has been awhile has it not?"

"Indeed." I said briskly.

"I've been meaning to speak to Paige." Asia says, her eyes trailing to said girl on my left.

"Of course." Paige says respectfully.

Asia's and Antarctica's only guards were as followed: Aya Tan, Kara Minouri, Dipali Kumar and one of my own- Betina Minovsky.

All dressed in the complete mission uniform.

"And I see your here Marzanna." I nod.

"_Kokhanka_." she bowed her head.

"I'm surprised you did not just bring another Asian." I say to them.

"My students are busy in preparation of the Sports Fest." Asia smiled. "You should remember this, it's considered like our personal Olympics."

I nodded, just remembering that Asia will host it.

My eyes dart over the girl who was responsible of watching two of my more…difficult children.

"I do believe you will be coming back to watch those two?"

"Yes," Aya smiled softly. "I have recovered well _Shīniáng Ōuzhōu_."

I will admit that she was most likely the best agent we have in our possession, and it was a good thing we had managed to take her- before the others did.

"And what of that girl you had managed to capture?" I turned my gaze to Antarctica.

"She has started to speak." She said, "Though, she was a tough one to crack…" Her gaze landed heavily on Aya.

"I apologize." She bowed her head.

This girl wasn't use to failure, especially how she was raised, and how my sisters and I have trained her.

If I do say so myself, she was worthy to be a capital- but like we would allow it to happen.

There were no existing capitals, sure there were some who had been in the process of becoming a capital- but we had them eliminated.

I once again heard a helicopter sound above us.

I looked up and quickly noticed the African crest.

"It may seem as though Africa is here, Antarctica." smiled Asia to a scowling Antarctica.

"Then I will be going now." Antarctica tossed some of her white blonde hair- her ice blue eyes glinting. "Mazu, Marzanna."

Both girls nodded and followed after my cold sister.

As the helicopter landed both Africa and Australia exists.

Africa had dark hair that was more or less tightly braided down her back- her eyes were fiery reddish brown.

She was dressed in black dress and simple black heels- but that was wear simplicity ended for Africa.

Around her neck hung a huge precious stone- most likely costing trillions, on her wrists hung huge multicolored gemstones and as Africa smoothly placed her braid over her shoulder- I could see more huge gemstones in her braid.

The African branch of AOS had their own mine, and so most of the African students had huge and precious stones on them all the time.

Australia on the other hand, had layered chocolate hair and her eyes were gentle ebony blue.

She resembled the other Australia greatly. Except for their eyes.

She too was dressed in black- and compared to Africa, she remained simple.

They were closely followed by their four guards that don't look much familiar to me- except Nicole Chevalier.

"Asia~" Australia more or less squealed and the two sisters exchanged hugs.

"Oh and Europe too!" Australia smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"It's pleasant to see you as well Australia." I managed a smile.

"Ah, Asia and Europe." Africa smirked- her eyes glinting much like the precious stones adorning her. "I see Antarctica ran away?"

"Well you do irritate her quite much." Asia smiled. "Much like how the Americas irritate Europe over here."

At that, the sound of a helicopter approached.

"Speak of the devil…" I muttered.

"Oh, will you look at that," Asia smiled whimsically, understanding my certain dislike for the twins North and South. "I do believe that the Americas are here."

I nearly snort.

"NEEEEHHHHHHH- EUROPE!" My eye twitched. I glared looking upwards- ignoring Asia's laugh, Africa's snickering and Australia's giggling.

From the open helicopter I could see the twins grin down at me.

"EUROOOOPPEEEE! HEY! HEY! EUROPE!" They called down. "YOU LOVE US RIGHT?"

My eyes twitch again.

"Honestly…" I murmur huffing darkly. "I'll go follow after Antarctica."

I turn ignoring the shouts of the twin sisters.

"OIIIII! EUROPE!" They screamed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Morrigan," I addressed the tall girl.

"Yes Mistress?" Vivaldi answers.

"Tell your companions that all 7 Great Mothers are here and accounted for, ask them as well what's going on at their locations." I ordered, my gaze flickering to Paige. "As for you, Fae, quickly join them."

Paige nodded before gracefully running away, up a tree and off.

My gaze turned to Vivaldi who adjusted her earring.

"Mokoi, do you copy?" she asked.

One of my other students opened the door and let me into the limo.

"_Mokoi here._" I heard the Australian reply.

The limo starts, headed towards the Academy.

"All 7 Great Mothers are here and accounted for." Vivaldi paused. "Pass on the message."

"_Of course_. _Anything else Morrigan?_"

"_What's going on at your end?_"

"_I'm currently on my way to Sekhmet._"

I nod at this- Vivaldi looks at me questioningly.

"Ask her of what's going on at Sekhmet and Fae's groups."

Vivaldi repeats what I say to Venetia.

"_Those following Haliya and Achi Anguta have combined, so Achi Anguta is following them, Haliya is trailing after Fae's group and Sekhmet's group is watching the confrontation. Another addition is that both Hanan and Tsoyaha's group have combined so Tsoyaha is watching them with Hanan watching over my group._" She paused.

I nod again.

"Pass around the order, that as soon all nations have gathered at the hotel- to back up Sekhmet. Those staying would be Hanan and Tsoyaha." I ordered again.

After speaking again the connection was cut off.

Vivaldi stayed alert, she sat up and she looked quite tensed.

She then again adjusted her earrings and started speaking to Haliya.

* * *

_Ysabela_

As soon as I received the message- I looked downwards.

I was currently standing on one of the many buildings still dressed in my outfit, only difference was that I had gotten rid of the cardigan, and slung on my back was a quiver filled with arrows along with the bow.

My eyes followed after France, Hungary, Austria, Poland and Lithuania.

I crouched before noiselessly throwing myself downwards and clinging to the opposite wall, climbing upwards like spider man.

"Did you see that?" I hear Lithuania ask- I almost laughed. Almost.

You wouldn't be able to spot one of us, unless we wanted to be seen.

"It must be nothing." Poland had dismissed.

"But I seriously think I saw something…" Lithuania trailed of before they continued on.

I crawled towards the roof of the building looking downwards again as they continued to go on.

My hand craved to use the beautiful bow and arrow that most of my life I had trained myself to use.

If I continued through this boredom I most likely would be tempted to shoot something.

I continued to jump from building to building- like a ninja.

I remember when I first learned how to jump from building to building, it is absolutely exhilarating.

The moment the hotel was in site- I spotted both my sister, and Sam- Hazen was there as well looking like she was just leaving.

"Haliya, you ready?" smirks Hazen.

I shot her my own smirk.

"No fair," whines Sam. "You get all the fun!"

We chuckled.

"Lego." Hazen says pointing at the estimated direction in which Baako, and most likely Venetia was.

* * *

_Sadiq_

Baako tossed some of her bronze hair after her declaration.

"Your quite famous you know? Especially in your hometown." comments the figure dressed in black.

Baako tensed.

"You had quite the many titles back then, what were they?"

"I left that behind when I met the Great Mother." Baako says, her eyes narrowing. "Such information will do no good to you stranger."

"And how about your old family?" she asks.

"I left them behind, I have a new family now."

"Wrong." says the figure. "Obviously, the person you work for funds said family of yours."

Baako scoffs.

"And so? What is it to you? My Mistress is very kind hearted in which she funded for my family even if _I have absolutely no use for them_." spats Baako.

"Really now? So you wouldn't mind if I killed 'em?"

Baako did not hesitate, nor blink an eye.

"No, I don't- besides, who's to say you'll survive?"

Then I saw something whir pass me.

The figure had collapsed, tiny blood splatters on the ground.

"What-? How?" she had gasped.

Baako smirked.

"That, stranger, is the Robin Hood of our group in action."

We all turned quickly and noticed a tiny figure very far- to far for me to see, holding what looked like a shotgun.

The figure was standing on top of a very tall building.

What amazes me, is that the figure was so far yet had managed to hit correctly. I think.

"Even Vash couldn't do that…" remarks Estonia softly.

The figure wasn't alone- three others stood on all sides, left, right and behind.

"Sir? Sir! Are you alright?" A policeman comes up to ask looking very worried.

We all nodded looking quite dazed.

"Did you see who was shot sir?"

"Over the-"

We had all turned to see nothing left behind. Not even blood splatters were left.

I quickly turned towards where the shooter stood but the shooter, and his (I've decided it must be male) companions were gone.

* * *

_Aya_

I stood in one of AOS Europe's torture chambers my arms crossed.

From the corner of my eyes I watched both Kara and Dipali take in our surroundings.

"So who exactly will be brought in here?" asked Dipali nonchalantly.

"I've told you already." replies Kara, adjusting her gray eyeglasses.

"Ah right- that girl, you think she'll be able to stand torture?" Dipali asks again, absentmindedly tracing the scar under her right eye.

"You know what we've been basically brought up for." A voice calls out.

We looked up and quickly noticed that the other guards were here- minus Europe's Vivaldi and Paige, Africa's one other guard, Australia's two guards and the three other American guards.

Basically, in the room were Kara, Dipali, Betina, Nicole, Conchita and myself.

To think about it- most of the people I've worked with have graduated already.

Besides Nicole and myself, who were apart of the 'Official' guards.

To be a guard, you had to be hand picked by the Great Mothers themselves.

And usually, it takes some time.

I mean no offense, but I doubt most of them would make it into the guards.

Besides maybe Dipali and Paige.

Possibly Betina as Antarctica did like her.

Vivaldi could've, but that is, she's graduating quite soon.

Ingrid was originally a guard.

And the other guards of the generation I was in are either- like mentioned, graduates or dead.

We heard a ruckus outside.

Most everyone turned to Nicole- she was older than me by a month- but she shook her head, her gaze meeting mine.

And immediately I'm thrusted into the center of attention.

I stood straighter, tucking some of my long hair behind my ear.

"Let's begin with this interrogation and torture mission."

Then the door opens.

**End of Chapter 14: Set Into Motion**

* * *

**A/N: I AM AGAIN ACCEPTING MORE STUDENTS FOR THE ACADEMY. :) One from Africa, Two from Australia, Three from America. **

**Also please review! And submit your OC! :D**


	16. Not As Flawless

**A/N: Next Chapter! Wow, I'm quick :D. Now, I'm sorry I won't be able to post Chapter 16 immediately, maybe if I finish it later on tonight (which I doubt)- but most probably tomorrow! :D **

**So what did you think about the uniform? (unless you haven't seen it yet- sad, but please do check out the outfits.) **

**What was I thinking when I was typing this chapter I'm not so sure, but I do believe I'll be leaving y'all in quite a cliffhanger. Probably. I keep coughing right now and it's quite unpleasant so I'll just leave my messages and get on with it yeah? Also, if you are going to submit an OC, please read the END NOTES.**

**Neeky-chan: I have this feeling that you will be wanting to kill me at the end. xD Thank you for the OC. :) I'll surely use her. Just wait for her appearance on Chapter 17 and beyond, probably. **

**QuietHarmony-chan: Did I live up the expectations that they would be awesome? You gotta love the twins- and it was actually inspired by a Japanese film Ileana and I recently watched. And Africa isn't gaudy, she always dresses like that- I mean during back then I think they did that in Egypt. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask, what about the graduates? Technically she used a rifle, which she wasn't happy about, and yeah, if no one does submit please do :D and THANKS! :)**

**Vampire Chick: Another update xD. And as for my sister, she only likes a few scenes, while Hetalia as a whole is really funny, there is few things that would make her laugh. Well, the most serious one would have to be Antarctica- except she's serious in a scary way, Europe is serious in a sorta nice way I guess? Australia can be serious too, but she's really sweet and Asia's the I'm-smiling-behind-my-kimono-sleeve-because-your-amusing-me-see?-my-eyes-are-crinkling sort of person. As for the Twins...they're...insane. And for Africa- just imagine the opposite of Antarctica. Dipali might be a bit major at the end if you squint, and at the beginning of Chapter 16...but that's it I guess. Venetia's gonna start being a bit more elder-sisterly. Thank's for the OC! :)**

**I guess that's it!**

******__****Disclaimer:_I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the story line and some of the OC characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Not As Flawless**

_Nikita_

There was an uncomfortable atmosphere in the area where we had lunch.

Noel sat beside me- looking completely and absolutely oblivious.

The Masters had asked us to leave, as the next things they were supposed to be talking about were highly important and isn't for anyone's ears- even if our contract states we weren't to spill and national or international government secret.

The newer maids had crowded around each other- I noticed that Baako wasn't present.

And so was Evangeline.

I got along pretty well with most everyone- even if both Noel and Evangeline were mean. Sorta.

They're actually pretty nice.

I even got along well with the newer maids…then something happened and though they didn't show it- I had this feeling that they hated me, despised me with every fibre of their beings.

Yet, I felt like they were- in some strange and illogical way- that they were jealous of me.

Have you ever looked at those 7 girls?

They were completely and utterly far more flawless and beautiful compared to me.

I'm just a plain blonde haired girl with boring brown eyes- and I was so terribly ugly compared to them.

I mean, like said they were probably the most flawless beings I've seen that ever existed- even that French friend of theirs.

I mean- Vivaldi was like a Queen, she was cool, elegant, poised- everything a Queen should be and is- her dark black hair and ebony green orbs just made her more regal and majestic even.

Then you had Venetia who I can dan describe in one very meaningful word: gorgeous. Drop-dead gorgeous. With her messy red locks and blue eyes- she was the type of girl boys would worship.

There was Baako, who- with natural brown hair and blue orbs- was naturally and sort of wildly winsome. She wasn't a Hathor, she was a Sekhmet- appealing, yet a strong and independent female.

After her: Hazen- with brown hair that sparkled because of the silver that ran through her locks, she bewitched anyone by glancing at them with stunning twilight eyes through thick and long lashes.

Following was Ysabela, who was the epitome of an Asian princess out of her time with the traditional long flowing black hair and deep brown orbs, especially with her gentle and ladylike persona.

Next was Samantha, she had dirty blonde hair and those sharp, intimidating but alluring gray eyes- the terms adorable or cute didn't fit her but charming and just lovely would be the right words.

Last was Ileana, and she was the doll. With her petite and tiny form, her huge, glassy and doll like orbs plus the way she wore her hair- she was a living doll, she was the adorable and cute one.

So simply being in the same room made me feel very insecure surrounded by such beautiful girls.

And at that time- when I saw their friend Paige- the simple clothes she wore didn't make her beautiful or pretty- she made the clothes look beautiful by simply wearing them.

I had this feeling that if ever Paige wore rags- she would still look pretty.

My hand fisted.

_Why couldn't I have been born like that?_

"Nikita?"

I blink several times looking up to meet Venetia's bluer than blue eyes.

She looked at me like she knew what I was thinking before gently taking my hand and turning it.

Great.

I had ruined my nails.

She smiled at me. "Let's go clean this up, hm?"

"Be quick about it." Vivaldi called out as Venetia pulled me towards the washroom.

She pulled out a handkerchief and wet it under the faucet before softly dabbing it on my bleeding fingers.

"You should be careful," she smiles sweetly. "You do music right?"

I blinked, amazed that she knew this.

"How'd you-"

"I guessed." she laughed. "You looked like me- when I was completely focused on my music."

I pulled my hand away, biting my lower lip so much it started to bleed.

"Niki-"

"Look like you?!" I asked hysterically- ignoring her second statement. "LOOK LIKE YOU?!"

"Nikita..?" Venetia brought a hand up to my shoulder.

"YOUR BLOODY BEAUTIFUL, ENCHANTING, DIVINE- and I'm, just so ugly standing beside you." I sob. "No matter how much I try to look pretty, Yong Soo is also, probably just playing with me, no matter what he says about me, no matter how much I try to change myself to impress him- I mean I saw how he looked at your French friend!"

I continued to sob loudly.

"Are you done?" Venetia asks me smoothly.

My eyes widened, and I looked up.

Next thing I knew Venetia had slapped me.

"People like that," her voice darkened. "Sicken me, you know?"

I turn my gaze to her and saw she was gently smiling.

"You think that being beautiful means trying to look pretty, and make effort- but beauty is about finding the most natural fit." She touched my cheek. "And dear, you shouldn't change yourself to impress someone. Rather they should be impressed that you don't change to please others."

She pause studying me with inquisitive eyes.

"Besides, Paige likes someone else." There was a suggestive tone in her voice.

She suddenly sounded very sad.

I look at her curiously.

And for once, I see Venetia hesitate.

Her bluer than blue eyes flickered.

Then suddenly she smirked.

And I think I just imagined her nervousness…over something.

"A jealous girlfriend, is a faithful one." she grinned at me, and before I could protest on anything-she was dragging me straight outside.

I swore I heard her whisper: "_And we're not that flawless dear one… I'm so sorry…_"

"GIRLS!"

All the other 5 gorgeous beings snapped their head in our direction.

Noel looks up lazily in our direction.

"I have a feeling we'll no longer be needed for the rest of the day, what you say to a day spent making this girlie here feel pretty?" Venetia grins.

"Can't, Hazen and I have plans." nods Ysabela, shooting me a sweet smile.

"Count us in!" sang Samantha and Ileana.

The 4 girls turned their eyes to Vivaldi.

She nodded slowly.

"Very well."

They cheered, and I couldn't help but blush.

"But We can not come with you." deadpans the British girl.

"You come as well Noel!" Venetia giggles, a pleasant grin on her face.

* * *

_Arthur_

After such a long time, a serious atmosphere coated the meeting room.

We had just finished listening to America's recordings.

He was acting smart.

For once.

"How do they know?" hissed Switzerland, eye twitching- his hand on his rifle tightening.

All of us were silent, pondering on Switzerland's words.

"And the way all of them just disappeared like that…" Hungary looked frustrated.

"Baako's confrontation…" Turkey breathed in deeply.

"And that sniper…or shooter." concluded China.

"It's impossible." we all said in surprising unison.

"FIrst things first!" Germany banged his hand on the table. "Who was that sniper? And how do we find him?-"

A sneeze.

Every single one of us turned to the door.

Complete and utter silence.

Then a soft knock.

And then Ysabela Atienza entered the room, regarding us with an embarrassed smile.

"Forgive me, Masters." she coughed. "I was just, going to ask if you would still need our services…or take our leave..?"

I narrowed my eyes on her.

I believed in magic and the fae.

I believed in coincidences.

If she had sneezed, could she have been that sniper?

it wouldn't be that surprising anymore to me- I mean, after all the girls showed? Baako carrying a gun?

The possibility of Ysabela being a sniper was a 75%.

"Ysabela." I called out.

She looked at me startled, she was just about to leave as Germany had given her a clear.

"Do you…" I licked my lips. "Know how to handle a gun?"

Several of the other nations shot me looks of apprehension- except Norway.

"Of course Master." she nods. "Have you forgotten that the agency that gets your maids train us too?"

"And, how's your aim?"

She smiled.

It was a knowing smile.

I had this feeling she was, in some ways, proud of the way I had analyzed it.

"I've never missed my aim Master."

"Never?" I asked, tilting my head.

Ysabela quietly turned away, ready to exit but she faced me again- something glinting in her eyes.

Then she was gone.

* * *

_Aya_

"_Phase 1 complete Mazu._" Ysabela says lightly.

I nod.

"Mokoi was always an actress." I say dryly.

I brushed back some of my hair and stood up from my position on the tree.

I was dressed in a tight but very snug and comfortable black bodysuit, attached on my left thigh was my silver collapsible scythe.

It was my only weapon.

Now as for the bodysuit- this was the official assassination, espionage- plus all the work that requires complete and utter silence, with need of free movement.

The lolita were for the more peaceful missions, diplomatic ones, guarding the continents, interrogation, oh and one of my personal favorites: recruiting.

"Mazu." I turn my head slightly to see Paige. I nod at her before continuing,

"Haliya, you and Achi Anguta join us, Morrigan on the other hand- get her to help Soungula with the interrogation of Evangeline Moore." I say smoothly and calmly. "Make sure Mokoi, Hanan and Tsoyaha will keep Nikita Arcanagel and Noel Romana busy."

"_Understood_."

"What makes you think they might get attacked?" Paige murmurs, crouching down, her eyes on the huge window that lead to the meeting room of the nations.

"It's a gut feeling." I admitted. "It's just in case anyways Fae."

Paige nods.

"The others?" I ask.

"Kinnara was over there-" she jerked her chin at the bottom edge of the window, "And Daurani is somewhere around _becoming one with the forest_." she made air quotes.

I nodded, my lips curling.

Paige gripped her rapier.

"…by the way…about that Arcangel girl…"

"It went along just as we suspected," I said. "She felt intimidated by our beauty." Paige snorted.

"Beauty isn't even important." Paige rolls her eyes. "What matters…"

I hear the unspoken thoughts.

What matters most to us, were not our appearance, or anything materialistic even if we may act like so-

It's the nations that matter.

We crave their attention…

Like how the continents wanted it to be.

Paige smiled tightly. "Everything is going according to plan."

"Quicker than I thought it would go, for once the United States of America acted _smart_." I say with grudging admiration, getting back on track.

"Well, it is _America_." Hazen lands directly beside me, a grin on her lips.

"Where is Haliya?" Paige asks.

Hazen jerked her thumb in the direction of somewhere behind her. "Oh you know her, a few miles back, she prefers to keep a distance."

"Not when's Spain around." Paige muttered and I couldn't help smirk at that thought.

"Ow-!" Paige hissed softly.

She was just hit by a tiny stone- written on it, in silver, was Ysabela's neat handwriting.

'_I heard that. ):|' _

All three of us snickered.

This time, both Hazen and I was hit.

By Ysabela.

Again.

Of course.

* * *

_Baako_

I crossed my arms, faced calm and composed.

"Will you not answer?" I hissed into Evangeline's ear.

She had given up easily, and she had spilled a lot.

But we new all that she had said.

So the girl was useless.

Basically.

"I told you," she coughed- blood spilling out of her mouth and onto her clothes. "I DON'T KNOW!"

I rolled my eyes and tightened my grip on her thick hair- now shorter as we had cut it off.

"Stop it!" she had whined.

"You are in no position to command me." I hissed tossing her to the ground- her forehead bleeding immediately.

"Harshly done." A voice comments- Nicole.

I turned to her, my brown hair in a high tail bouncing.

"Take a break warrior goddess." Nicole smiled at me- her tanned arms crossed.

"I'll handle things here."

I nod.

I left Nicole standing in front of the trembling Evangeline.

"Well then," Nicole probably smiled wickedly as she used that sickly sweet tone of hers- "What. Were. They. Planning. To. Do. With. My. Husbands?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at Nicole's strange sense of humor as I closed the metal door.

Silence.

Then I heard Evangeline ear shattering scream.

I'm not sure if I should be sorry that I grinned.

* * *

_Ysabela_

After hitting those two girls I started walking back and forth, from either edges of the huge glass window.

The nations never noticed me.

I couldn't help but smile.

My ear twitched.

_Is that even possible?_

I don't know how to describe it but I turned to face a far off building, closer to this building than what I would've picked for the task, far enough not to be noticed.

"SHI-" I swore.

"MAZU-"

"_I know!_" Aya responded. "_GET IN THERE!_"

From the edge of my eye I noticed them get ready.

_At least I trained for this_.

I ran backwards, up a tree and tossed myself through the glass window-

Shocking the soul out of one Italian.

"Ysabe-" began Spain.

"NO TIME!" I cried, and I pulled him down on me.

A shot rang in the air.

And where Spain's head shadowed over the table- a bullet was embedded.

Without missing a beat, I rolled up to a stand and quickly I pulled out my bow and strung the arrow, with a single shot I had killed the person who had threatened the life of the Kingdom of Spain.

"Wha-"

The sound of more shattering glass as Hazen, Paige, Aya, Dipali and Conchita made their appearance.

_Oh dear. _

**End of Chapter 15: Not As Flawless**

* * *

**A/N: So anyways, if you wish to submit an OC, One from Africa, One from Australia and Two more from America would be greatly appreciated.**

**And another few things.**

**It hasn't been mention in the fanfic, but more or less you'd have to be _exemplary _to be responsible for 2 or 3 nations. And also, if possible, I'd like no repetitions. **

**Exemplary would be like Venetia (who's responsible for 3)- how she got that high is a secret for another time- and Aya (2) because of her skill set. Sam (2) is also special, both Hazen and Ysabela have the skills needed to take over Aya's job. Even Dipali (2), it's because that- she's had experience even outside AOS.**

**Like said, please no repetitions. If you remember, Aya was out of commission for some time which is why both Hazen and Ysabela took over for her.**

**I've narrowed it down to this: (I arranged it by appearance or mention)**

**Ysabela Atienza - Spain, Norway**

_**Ileana Atienza - Yet to be assigned***_

_**Ingrid Salazar - Denmark****_

**Vivaldi Knowles - Hungary**

**Venetia Castillo - Romano, Veneziano, Finland**

**Baako Kalu - Belarus**

**Hazen Nyx - Prussia, England**

**Samantha Cobalt - America, Canada**

**Paige Sinclair - France**

**Aya Tan - Norway, England**

_**Kara Minouri - NONE*****_

**Betina Minovsky - Liechtenstein**

_**Llan - NONE******_

**Dipali Kumar - China, Vietnam **

**Gurley Jones - Sweden**

_**Ilmari Serene - Hong Kong, Denmark*******_

**A bit more explaining: **

*** Ileana is new, so she's still got to be assigned.**

**** She was more or less just taken out of duty. **

***** Some students are not watchers at all- like Kara, most non-watchers are responsible for the Antarctica and Bermuda Base. There's a lot of students who aren't exactly watchers, yet they still studied about the nations.**

****** Llan is the best interrogator AOS has. She is more or less needed with Elzbieta over the battlefield.**

******* Ilmari watching Denmark is more or less not permanent, as Ingrid was just taken out of active duty...**

**I'm sorry if I suddenly just dropped this on any of you- but please know that the first nation you get is more or less the one your most supposed to watch. There are others for the secondary nations you get- if there are any who mainly guard those when your busy with something else. (Case is different for Venetia as she's in charge of both Italians who more or less are always together, and as for Aya, she watches Norway most of the time as AOS Europe is based in the U.K. anyways...) I guess that's all.**

**Sorry for the ramblings! Just wanted to clear thing- hehehehehe.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	17. Continent, Nation, Human

**A/N: It's the next chapter! :) I'm sorry this was a bit delayed, but well, we had the Sports Fest, and then we had a busy week of schooling. Then I was in a period of boredom and laziness...honestly. But here it is! :D FINALLY, right? I'm so sorry. Honestly. I'm quite sleepy, so I'll get on with the replies. :D**

**Though personally, I think this chapter lacks something. =_= Um...yeah.**

**Neeky-chan: I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, dare I say it, but I'm beginning to focus so much around Hazen now. ^^ Indeed Ysabela has epic aim, it's her best asset as a student. People wonder why she's not on the Archery Team for the Sports Fest. ;)**

**KittiClement: Woooooow. I wish my sister loved Hetalia like I do. Alas, she does not. As for Akina, she'll appear soon. Most likely, in the next chapter. Ohohoho. Enjoy! :D**

**Quiet Harmony-chan: ...It wasn't, actually. More or less, the girls are very prepared for any situation. Especially if the nation's safety is threatened. As for the Loli's, each girl has two uniforms, you've got the lovely lolita, and the skin tight leather suit. As for the part where the continents reveal themselves... ;) You'll see.**

**Vampire Chick: It was hard to work with the continents, I knew Antarctica was chilly, then Africa was fiery. Asia was motherly, Europe would be strict. The Americas would throw caution to the wind- and Australia? I'm not so sure. I think she would be nice. But that's as far as I've gone with her. I guess, we'll just see as the story goes on yeah? Nikita is based off an actual person who loves K-Pop, and she's a great friend of mine. I've never heard her say bad about a person at all, so imagining Nikita like this was strange, as for Ysabela...you'll see. With Evangeline...she angers Soungula. And Africa. I hope you like this then.**

**********__****Disclaimer: _I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the story line and some of the OC characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Continent, Nation, Human**

_Asia_

The moment Ysabela- sweet, darling, precious, Ysabela- ran smack through that window and pulls Spain down-

"Thank you." Europe says to me- even if we all knew that Spain would still live, had a bullet hit him on the head.

"It is not on my actions." I smile behind the sleeve of my kimono. "Thank sweet Haliya herself."

"Like Europe would lower herself as to do that!" shrieked both Twins.

Europe was furious.

"Sisters," called Australia. "Let's argue about Europe and her huge pride later alright?" Europe sputtered. "And besides, who will we send to help…them?"

"Well…" Europe huffed, tossing some locks of her to her back. "Most of our remarkable students are busy with something- namely like our guards who are either in the interrogation room, are there-" she jerked a finger towards the screen which showed Ysabela, "Or keeping those insufferable _filth _out of the way."

"Then we send one of us." I proposed calmly.

"Are you serious Asia?" Antarctica stands, slamming her hands on the table and staring at me.

I smiled.

"Yeah you are." she slumped back into her seat and crosses her arms.

"Well…" Australia paused. "It was going to happen anyways, I guess we should be there to assist the transition."

"But if we're all there, they would go into shock." Antarctica says.

"That's why I did say one of us." I smiled.

"CAN WE GO?"

Guess who.

"Absolutely not Americas!" snapped Europe to them. "The better choice would be-"

"Then I will." says Africa, her feet and on the table.

Europe glared.

"AS I was saying, I should go, it's my continent anyways."

"NONONONO!" cries South America.

"Totally unfair!" says North. "We'll wreak havoc if you leave!" North threatened.

"_Si, Si, Si!_" South nodded her head furiously.

And, Europe was defeated.

"Then, I'll go?" asks Africa.

Antarctica glares. "I believe Asia should."

_Hook. Line. Sinker._

_Thank you Antarctica, for always being on my side_.

"I guess I will." I smiled serenely, not giving anything away- except I think Australia knows because she was snickering at the corner.

"What's your argument?" Africa asks, standing up.

"Hmmm…maybe Three of my students are there- Mazu, Kinnara and Haliya- I _**suggested **_it in the first place, and besides...I'm Asia." I smile and disappear.

* * *

_Aya_

"I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!" Germany said.

Indeed he said it.

But you know Germans, they sound like they're shouting when they're talking.

_Is there a difference?_

The girls turned to me, and so did the nations.

I nearly shivered in delight.

Finally…

After all this time…

After how many years of wait, they can see me, they're watching me.

I put on my best smile.

"We would love togive you the answers Master Germany." I say softly, my lips twitching. "But I am afraid, it would have to wait for…awhile."

The huge screen on the side glowed, and we directed our attention to it.

Vivaldi appeared.

"You have back up." She says.

"Good enough, who did they sent?"

Vivaldi looked nervous.

"Um…they sent…_your Mother_."

My eyes widened.

The girls sputtered.

She could have either meant Asia…or Antarctica.

And heavens forbid, Antarctica come as backup.

"Which…one?" I asked cautiously.

"Your origin Mother of course." Vivaldi answers.

We all breathed a sigh in relief, Vivaldi waves a hand and is gone.

"Is…something wrong?"

"Trust me, when I say you don't want to meet Mazu's _adoptive mother_."

"You, are Mazu?" I turn my head towards Germany's direction and smiled.

"HEY! I REMEMBER YOU!" Denmark jump up, pointing at me. "SOME YEARS AGO IN FINLAND!"

"Please allow me to formally introduce myself," I smiled. "I'm Aya Tan, otherwise known as Mazu."

"She's the goddess of sailors." states China.

"It more or less goes along with the fact that my family is old, and have always been sea merchants." I smiled mysteriously. "And my charge."

"Your charge?"

We suddenly heard it- the sound of a helicopter.

"That isn't ours." Ysabela speaks up.

"How are you so sure? Isn't it too far?" Turkey asks.

Ysabela gave him a look.

"I'm one of the very few archers slash snipers slash long ranged fighters from our group." Ysabela says. "After all, I was responsible for that shooting you witnessed."

"But- that's- impossible." sputtered Turkey. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GUY!"

Ysabela scrunched up her nose, and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, how _sexist _are you?" Ysabela asks, now annoyed. "While you may be my Master, my lord- one of the reasons I live-" she ignored their questioning looks. "I don't like the idea of anyone doubting my shooting skills." Then she starts muttering away in Filipino- which were full of curses- about men. In general.

Luzon tried to stifle her giggling- so did Spain with his chuckles, apparently he understood some of the words Ysabela was speaking.

"WHAT?" Turkery asks loudly. "WHAT IS SHE SAYING?"

"Oh…shut…up." yawned Greece.

"Anyways," Dipali cuts in. She could barely hide her smirk. "We should get going."

"Of course." I said, nodding to Dipali.

"Haliya, you know where I want you." Ysabela nods.

"Will that quiver be enough?"

Ysabela shoots me a funny look.

"Right. Of course."

Ysabela jumped back, twice in place before taking a leap and running up the wall before throwing herself out of the broken window and twisting herself upwards and on the roof.

France whistled.

"Quite the flexible one, eh?" He laughed.

We all rolled our eyes.

* * *

_Sam_

"It's absolutely cute on you!" sang Illy, a fake smile plastered on her face.

Nikita blushed, smiling back most shyly.

"I don't understand why we have to deal with this," I say so softly Nikita and Noel wouldn't hear me and they were a few steps away- when Venetia who was on the other side of the tiny shop probably could. "Can't we just kill them?" I continue speaking through unmoving lips.

"You know we can't." Illy replies through the same unmoving lips.

"Noel!" screeched Venetia. "TRY THIS!"

Illy giggled in a fake manner, mind you, and I stretched lazily in my seat as Illy stood up and chirped to Nikita something about what to wear.

"Borrow phone!" I called out to her and she waved her hand dismissively.

In Atienza language? That meant yes.

I put on the earphones shutting my eyes and listening to the ongoing song.

I tapped my finger to the beat, listening to the music and not really thinking of the lyrics…that is until the chorus came up...

_Everybody's got a dark side_

My eyes snapped open. Wha-?

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

I pause, fingers pressed against my throat.

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

I probably looked weird, listening intently to this song.

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

I didn't make much of the lyrics after that…until the chorus came up…

My mouth moved on it's own accord, mouthing the lyrics.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

Most of us did, I think- but I knew I did.

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

Can you love mine indeed.

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

But am I really worth it?

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

I paused, listening to the next part that easily caught my attention again.

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

No running, just stay.

_Will you love me? ohh_

I softly sang along.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

Don't ever run away.

_Don't run away_

_Promise you'll stay_

How…fitting.

For me.

"Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson?"

I look to see Venetia smirking down at me, red hair wild as always.

"It's fitting for us, who've seen the Academy's darkest." Venetia glances at Illy. "Compared to you and me, compared to Vivaldi, Aya and Paige, the others are far more innocent compared to those favored by Antarctica- don't you think Sam?" Venetia smiles at me in an almost wicked manner.

I shut my eyes, trying to remember that Antarctica Base.

I've only been there once, and I wouldn't consider myself as a favorite of Antarctica- she doesn't look my way. But the Antarctica Base is, in some way, for the more…dangerous students, the more mentally unstable ones…like me.

The ones who've committed a way more serious crime.

I haven't killed before the Academy…but it was because of _**her **_that I barely had a grasp on my sanity.

And I was, had stayed there for some time…

My head throbbed.

I clutched it, hissing in pain.

"Don't try to remember Sam." Venetia says softly- touching my shoulder.

Everyone who had been sent there because of mental instability, at some point in their service- might be called upon by Antarctica.

To be a favored one.

She had not once, recruited a student who had not shown any signs of being wrong…

My head throbbed even more painfully.

Somewhere in the back of my mind- something shook- trying to escape a heavily chained gate.

* * *

_Yao_

I don't know whether to be pleased, or wary at what was in front of me.

Aya Tan took complete charge of the others with her, the Filipino girl, the Indian, the two Americans and the French one.

They followed her orders without complete hesitation, I knew they trusted her with their lives- and she understood this.

"Why should we trust you?" suddenly Germany declares with narrowed eyes.

Aya looks at him, she was way too short compared to him, but as she walked, she carried the same air of confidence that could match his.

"You are dealing with two unknowns Master Ludwig Beilschimdt." Aya says. "It's either you trust us, or you could loose immortality to the likes of them." she jerked her chin towards the building where the one who shot at Spain had been.

The French girl- Paige Sinclair comes up beside her.

The Indian, and two Americans gone, ready for whatever it is Aya and Paige had ordered.

She had been adjusting her earring- which I noticed Aya, Ysabela, Hazen and the other maids also possessed.

"Mazu," she addresses Aya in a calm tone. "We need to get a move on, Vivaldi just told me that she was on her way."

"Thank you Fae." Aya nodded. "If you want answers, it would be best if you follow." she addresses all of us.

"I believe you."

I come forward, smiling down at the much younger girl.

She looked very surprised but she composes herself.

"Master Yao…Thank you..."

"I remember you." I note. And she freezes, something dark passes over her eyes.

"We should immediately leave the building, do you copy that?" She traced the rose pattern of her earring.

"_Yes_."

"_Of course Mazu_."

replied both Ysabela and Hazen.

"Shall we?" Aya waves a hand towards the door, but then she paused. "How could I be so stupid." she shakes her head. "Do any of you need weapons?"

We all stared at her.

I doubt she'll be able to conjure weapons out of nowhere.

Aya walks over to the huge painting, and must've done something to make the painting slide downwards revealing a wall filled with weapons.

Our jaws dropped.

England looked speechless.

"T-that w-w-wasn't- i- it w-wa-"

"One of the Masters had it placed their for your protection." says Aya grabbing a two sheathed swords with Chinese inscriptions plus a long spear with a red tassel. I recognized all 3- they were dao, jian and qiang. Three of the four Chinese main weapons. The dao was a saber, and it had been titled as 'The General of All Weapons'. The jian was a sword, and it had been titled as 'The Gentleman of Weapons.' The last one- the qiang was a spear, and titled as 'The King of Weapons.' The only missing one was the gun, a staff, and titled as 'The Grandfather of All Weapons.'

"Excellent." smiled Paige. "I'd forgotten that was here." She grabbed a revolver and drew her blade- a fancy looking rapier. Paige tilted her head to the side before taking another gun and strapping it to her thigh, then putting a bunch of bullets below that, and on her leg.

I glanced at Aya who smiled.

"Well…shall we?" she repeats.

"_Mazu_." Ysabela says through the earring. "_They're closing in, guess I'll have to use the rifles here._"

"_It's been awhile since my last mission_." muses Hazen. "_Shall we see who gets first blood?_"

"_Haliya most likely wins that one_," the Indian one replies.

"_Thanks Kinnara_."

"_Hey- you know nothing yet!_" complains the other American.

"_Oh look, here they come._" Ysabela sounded amused- then we heard rapid gunfire. "_Indeed, I have first blood again._"

"_You've gotta be-_" the other American started but was cut off by Hazen.

"_Sometimes I wonder why I still ask that_," she said. "_Haliya, always, always get's first blood_."

They argued for a tiny bit before the connection was cut.

Aya glanced at us- amusement shown in her eyes.

We stood up- ready for what was coming.

Paige's lips twitched, she looked away.

* * *

_Kara_

I paced back and forth.

My eyes flickering to the large screen.

Vivaldi approaches me, just finished messaging Aya through the screen.

"What do you think, Tsukiyomi? About what's happening?"

"Not much Morrigan." I shrug. "I never was a watcher."

Vivaldi glances at me lightly before turning to the huge screen.

One showed Aya and Paige leading the nations out of the room, Aya held onto her favorite weapons. The dao and jian strapped across her back, the gun strapped on her thigh in it's collapsed form inside that metal cylinder. In hand was the quiang. Nearly invisible, around her other thigh strapped two thin blades, butterfly swords. Paige held onto a simple French revolver, in her other hand was her cherished rapier. Around both of her thighs were guns, and bullets.

Another showed both Ysabela and Dipali already engaged in combat.

Seeing as this was now close combat- Ysabela could no longer use her bow and arrows- which were strapped on her back, and her rifle which was in the quiver along with the few surviving arrows. Still, lugging around some heavy items wasn't anything to the elder Atienza. She moved fluidly, and nearly flawlessly. She gripped two long daggers- both as long as the length of her forearm and quickly slashed at the same time hacking away at her opponents.

Dipali was with her- armed with her trishula- I've never seen it in combat before, but she looked like she was dancing with that spear of hers. She clicked something- and the trishula itself whirred of and killed someone, ducking- Ysabela slashed someone with her dagger as Dipali attached another trishula to the staff and returned fighting.

On the other screen was both Hazen and Concita…also in the midst of battling.

They were excellently paired up. Hazen was quick with both her shiny tanto's, and she hadn't even drawn out her other weapons. And Conchita rarely moved from her spot, sure she darted around and was quick enough to seem like she was disappearing from one end to another. The girl always had a talent for poison…and enjoyed using her experimental potions during missions. I could distinctly remember one mission that Ysabela had mentioned to me, that Hazen had mentioned to her- that Conchita had created some sort of potion that made a person combust. She had some help from a girl named Ilmari? Not that it bothered with me much- I stayed away from the other students. They're mouths were moving so I had a feeling that they were both talking to each other, and they even shared an occasional laugh-! Talk about reckless.

"Miss Tsukiyomi?" said one of the younger ones under the same department as me.

"Yes?" She motioned for me to take a look and I nearly swore.

"Tell Mazu and Fae they have incoming." I did not turn around to face Vivaldi- I knew that she was already contacting them.

I turned and stalked off towards a smaller screen that featured Asia in her limo, she was dressed in a short black battle kimono, but she wore skintight outfit for missions like this- which all the other 6 girls were currently wearing- under said kimono.

"_Aijin_, Mazu and Fae will be engaging battle soon."

Asia's eyes twinkled behind her iron fan.

"I see, thank you for keeping me informed my darling Tsukiyomi." I nod, bowing my head.

"I have reached my destination, it's my turn." Asia glances at me, and something dark passes through her eyes.

"They'll pay, they've messed with my children countless times, and slaughtered many of my daughters."

One of the things I loved most of Asia- my mother, my mistress, my superior- she loved us like we were here children, yes we were merely 'replacement' for the countries, but she still loved us, knew us each by name, and was fond of calling us by names as long as it wasn't during missions.

* * *

_Evangeline_

I glared at the two women standing in front of me.

One was the familiar face of Baako Kalu, the other was of a creepy golden eyed woman with long black hair who's name I think was 'Soungula'.

"She's pretty useless." muses the woman named Soungula.

"Can't we kill her yet?" Baako asks sounding bored.

I couldn't help but be furious- _how dare they talk to casually about my life? _

"Ohhhh~ the poor girl's tensing~" sings Soungula. "Wondering why your life is so…worthless? Mind you, our lives are worthless, they were worthless before the mothers found us, and they are still worthless."

And I could guess where this led.

"And it's because the nations are so much worth it?" I spat. "They are such fools, you could so easily manipulate them to your binding! They're freaks! They're only redeeming qualities are their looks and power!"

I grinned feeling accomplished for saying what I wanted.

Suddenly, the room felt colder.

If that was possible.

Suddenly Soungula was gripping my chin, her sharp nails dug into my skin.

"_Comment. Osez. Vous?_" She hissed in French, saying 'How. Dare. You?'

I whimpered as her grip became so much more tighter than what I would've expected.

I glanced at Baako and she stared at me with such cold, and emotionless eyes I flinched.

"What is wrong Soungula?"

A tall woman, with dark hair, unnatural red-brown eyes, dark skin, a black dress, and huge jewelries that sparked _something_ in me.

"Ah, the victim." she studied me with bored eyes.

"What did she say Soungula?"

Soungula's grip on my chin tightened, and I released a whimper. Her nails dug deeper into my chin.

The woman turned her gaze to Baako.

"Sekhmet."

Baako turned to her, with a soft tilt of her head, she began explaining in a different language.

Her fiery eyes turned to me, and somehow, they became so so _cold_.

"Well then," she paused regarding me with a tint of disdain. "You know what to do."

Soungula's lips formed into a huge, cheshire smile.

"You have, already, drained her of all information, right?"

"Yes." Baako nodded.

"Then proceed."

And she was gone.

**End of Chapter 16: ****Continent, Nation, Human**

* * *

******A/N: So...so far...the guards:**

******Europe - Vivaldi Knowles and Paige Sinclair**

**Asia - Kara Minouri and Dipali Kumar**

**Antarctica - Aya Tan and Betina Minovsky**

**Africa - Nicole Chevalier and Akina Mocha**

**Australia - Gurley Jones and ...**

**Americas - Ilmari Serene, Scarlet Quint, Mary Willis and...**

**Did I miss anyone? :| **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	18. Unravelled

**A/N: I feel so sleepy... but I had to update this. Finally. I'll keep it short... /knockdown/ **

**************__****Disclaimer: _I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the story line and some of the OC characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Unravelled.**

_Ysabela_

I slashed.

And down goes the last one.

I twirled the knife.

"Fun." I smirk.

"Fun." agrees Dipali, she collapses her trishula. "Shall we meet up with Mazu and Fae?"

"Mhm, we probably should." I tilted my head to the side, my neck cracking.

I adjust the rose.

"Achi Anguta- do you copy?"

"_Yeah. Protect the hubbies._"

I snicker.

"Shall we go, Kinnara?" she nodded.

"Tsukiyomi, where are they?" I called out.

"_You can go down two floors from where you are. They should be near there- follow the noise._" Kara's voice speaks from the rose earring.

"Thanks." I saluted the security camera watching us.

"Did you hear that right Kinnara?"

"Mhm."

"Let's go."

Both of us slid down the wall and crashed right into the window, causing the same Italian to almost loose his soul.

"Mission accomplished?" Paige asks. Her arms crossed.

"Yes." I ran a hand through my messed up hair. "I'm taking a long shower after this…"

I stretched.

My body cracked again.

Everyone, besides my lovely colleagues winced.

"You should really stop that Haliya." sighs Aya. "It's…"

"I know, but I'm used to it." I pouted.

"Se-señorita, t-the blood."

"It's not mine." I assured the wide eyed Spain- feeling pleased, that he, was worried about _me_. Of all things.

"Mostly not yours, I saw you get a hit on your- yes, yes, I'm shutting up now." Dipali raises her hands in surrender when I gestured wildly for her to stop speaking.

"Where?" immediately panics Spain.

"Nowhere." I waved dismissively.

"Let's get moving, we can't stay in one place long, besides…_our mother is coming_."

"Aya- _mahal kita_." I blow her a kiss.

She stays quite for a bit.

"I unterstand, _wo ai ni_." I grin, winking at Dipali who snickers back.

"You all seem very calm…after…all of that." Taiwan waves her hand around.

"We've dealt with worse, and more frightening situations, Mistress Taiwan." Aya addresses cooly. "Let's move quickly now, Fae, we're in front. Kinnara, Haliya at the rear."

She stares at me intently.

"Actually, Haliya, you stay in the center in keep your eyes peeled wide open, we need your exceptional eye sight."

I smirked.

"Of course."

* * *

_Lukas_

Miss Ysabela stood right in the center of all us nations.

She has yet to blink once.

"Don't you need to blink?" Denmark asks, frustrated.

He had been staring at her for the past few minutes.

"I've trained not too for some time." She smiles quickly.

"Can you tell us more, about…this?" Germany asks, walking slowly to have the same pace as the female archer.

"About this? _About us?_" She raises a brow.

"Yes."

"Confident, aren't you Master Germany?" she smiles again. "But it's not like I could refuse you."

"Please do stop calling me so formally." Germany looked uncomfortable. "I'm not used to the fact…that you…a human besides the higher authorities of the government…"

"Ah, of course Master Ludwig."

"Just Ludwig, please."

"I don't think I am allowed to call you so casually, the mothers will be mad." she replies dryly.

"Then…I order you so?" Germany says in a questionable manner.

Her lips twitched.

"Of course…Ludwig." Her eyes turn to stare at their leader- Mazu, Miss Aya. "This should be alright, right?"

"Just the basics, don't spill too much Haliya." Miss Aya keeps her eyes to the front. Her hold on the red tasseled spear tightened.

"Alrighty." Her gaze returns to meet Germany's.

I realize, the other nations become quiet to listen.

"What do you do?" Germany asks in a straightforward manner.

"What do we do?" She taps her her chin. "We protect you."

"From what?" asks the annoyed Romano.

"Anyone who dares hurt you, Master Romano." she replies.

"It's Lovino," Romano snaps. "And why would anyone try to harm us? Barely, anybody knows."

"But there are people who know." counters Miss Ysabela. "And some of those people don't have the best intentions."

"And why…why would you protect us?"

"Because we love you." she replies calmly and boldly.

Too calmly, and way too boldly.

We all stopped and stared at her.

Kinnara or Miss Dipali at the very back turns her head a bit to stare at us from the edge of her eyes, her lips twitching.

Miss Paige and Miss Aya continued to walk at least 5 steps before turning their heads slightly to watch.

"Just kidding." she smirked again.

"Forgive Haliya, she's a bit unstable after fights." Miss Aya says nonchalantly, "You should all know, she's not usually like this…it's sort of like…she's drunk."

"Just ignore her while she watches." Miss Paige agrees.

"Anymore questions?" Miss Ysabela giggles.

She did sound deranged.

"Who is your _mother_?" Germany directs the question to Miss Aya.

She opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly Miss Ysabela jumps into action.

She summersaulted into the air, and landed at the edge of the group, she pulled out a knife the length of her arm- and threw.

It went straight through a man's forehead, immediately dropping to his knees.

He dropped the gun in his hand.

Miss Ysabela cleanly pulled out the knife, twirling it.

"Kinnara-"

We all turned around, Miss Dipali had used…a trident?

She just stabbed someone.

"Haliya, are they the only ones?" Miss Paige asks, gun at the ready.

Miss Ysabela closed her eyes, and raised a single finger.

For the very first time…

I felt completely helpless.

Here: 4 girls, definitely way younger than us, defend us better than we defend ourselves.

Miss Ysabela noticed something, we could've easily noticed.

They were trained well.

Trained better than us.

Who could've..?

Us- who woke up, knowing how to defeat one another…

They who trained for their entire lives…for moments like this…

A theory…

I close my eyes, and remember the first thing I could ever remember.

_A tall woman dressed in native Norwegian clothes._

_Long dusty blonde hair._

_Deep blue eyes. _

_"You must be strong Lukas…" I heard her murmur, she hands me a book, a book of spells, the oldest book I owned, I still had it, and every spell in that book was engraved in my mind. "I have chosen you…my child, my seer, one of the last who will believe, continue to listen to the earth…"_

_"One day…"_

_"In the far off future…"_

_"We'll meet again…"_

_"Be strong…" "Lukas…" "Kingdom of Norway…" _

I shook my head.

A theory…

If us countries, nations, existed…

If a capital…is our eternal partner… the keeper of our heart…

I eyed Miss Aya, who's attention was focused on Miss Ysabela…

Their mothers…

_Our mothers…_

Miss Aya meets my gaze.

_The…continents?_

She smirks, before twisting around, and stabbing someone with her long spear.

At the same time, a long, thin katana stabbed through the other way.

The body was flung to the side.

* * *

_Venetia_

"_Everything is going according to plan._" I smirked at that.

"D-Did you hear something?" Nikita looks around, blinking her large _innocent eyes_.

Wah~ What I would give to not be involved with the world, like I am.

"No," I smiled- it was a super, _super fake smile_- like, how the hell does this girl not notice my obvious dislike for her?

Psh.

_Innocence_.

Ah well.

The continents are huge grudge bearers, even Asia, Australia and the Americas.

No matter how much they don't seem like it.

"Shall we get you this outfit?" I smiled pleasantly.

"Oh, but I don't-"

"Nonsense!~" I pulled a credit card, just prepared for this mission. "I have an infinite amount of money~"

I winked and send her off to get changed.

I went to the counter.

"Um, hello, miss…" the boy blushed furiously bowing. I leaned a bit more forward, and his gaze went down before going up to meet my gaze again.

I smirked, and handed over the gold card- _I hope the mothers would allow me to keep it even after this~_

"W-what, exactly, are you buying?" he stuttered- how cute.

"Whatever we tried on, I'm sure you watched…right?" I smiled prettily.

"I- I-"

I leaned in even further- thank you high, high heels- grabbed his chin and pulled.

"Don't worry~ I won't tell~"

"Y-yes." He quickly pulls back- and I let him go.

Ah.

_Innocence._

* * *

_Baako_

It was dark.

Really dark.

Then I opened my eyes.

I blinked.

Again.

And again.

"Welcome back Sekhmet." Nicole crosses her arms smirking at me. "Actually…welcome back, Baako."

I scratched the back of my head.

"Ugh…what is with this killer headache?"

"You let Sekhmet take over for way too long." Nicole says. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"Alley…Evangeline…" I muttered.

Ugh.

KILLER.

HEADACHE.

"What did I do?" I moaned into my hands, massaging my temple.

Nicole hands me a bottle of meds, probably made by Asia personally.

"You really don't? Africa must have hit your head pretty hard." muses Nicole, looking amused.

"Will you tell me, or not?" I snapped.

"And I see a bit of Sekhmet is still there." she hummed.

"Well?"

Somewhere, from under the surface of this freaking killer headache- I could legitimately hear a lioness' roar.

Nicole met my gaze evenly.

I stared back unflinchingly.

Her gaze drifted to the edge of my bed.

Frowning, I followed her gaze.

My mouth fell open.

Red.

It was so red.

Too red.

Was this a new shade of red?

"W-what-?" My eyes were probably bulging now as I turned back to Nicole. "Nicole…what…what did I…do?"

"You killed Evangeline Moore," she stated bluntly. "In the most bloodiest, most macabre, most gruesome, most grotesque, way…I've ever seen…you remind me of Llan." she studies me with blank eyes.

At the edge of my bed was a huge basin…

filled with bloody red towels…

"All that blood…" I whispered softly.

"Evangeline's." Nicole confirms. "Evangeline's blood that was spilled on your skin because of Sekhmet's thirst for blood."

Knowing the myths of the goddess I embodied…

"Did I…" I hesitated. "D-drink…any of that?"

"Africa stopped you before anything happened." reassured Nicole.

"And Evangeline is really…"

"Mhm…you tortured her a great deal before finally…ending it…"

My hands started to shake.

"Ugh…Nicole…I don't feel so good."

"It's understandable." comforts Nicole. "Go to sleep for now…forget for a bit."

I closed my eyes, Nicole continue to speak smoothly, from English to French to Arabic…it soothed me…

And I was falling into a deep dark but oddly comforting world known as dreams…

* * *

_Europe_

I paced back and forth in my office.

I had called on Morrigan- my favorite for now- and she watched as I paced on and on and on.

"I was thinking of talking to that person." I break it to my second-in-command. "What do you think?"

"Shan't you do it, if only all is hopeless?" asks Morrigan in her thick accent. "We mean no disrespect…but that person…isn't the most trusted one…"

"This one works well with Haliya, Fae and Achi Anguta," I bit my lip. "It would be a good idea to bring this one out…"

"But now wouldn't be the best time." Morrigan says. "If We may suggest, you can warn that person."

I was in desperate need of my most powerful chess pieces…

Morrigan, Mazu…

The best of the best.

To protect my princes.

"Mistress Europe, how may I be of service?" was the smooth reply for one of the most mysterious agents.

* * *

_Llan _

Never has things gotten as complicated as this.

I stared at the mangled black chair, and the hallow in the ceiling…snow had poured into my treasured interrogation chamber…

"Someone get Antarctica on the line for me," I say in my sweetest voice bringing out a lollipop to eat. I turned around and fiercely glared at them. "Well? I ASKED SOMEONE TO GET ANTARCTICA ON THE LINE FOR ME NOW." They all ran, scrambling all over to escape before I decided I wanted to kill them.

_Which sounded sorely tempting~ _

"What will you do Lady Llan?"

"Report to her that Elzbieta has escaped." I lick the lollipop. "Not that it matters much anyways."

_We'd also need to switch to another base…pity, this was my favorite interrogation chamber… but this base wasn't even the main Antarctica Base…_

_Huh…_

My eyes glint.

It's been long since I worked on the legitimate battle field…

And seen that old friend of mine…

"Also…to tell her, I'll be active now~" I giggled.

**End of Chapter 17: Unravelled. **

* * *

**A/N: /murmuringinsleep/ PLEASE REVIEW! Hearts! **


	19. Passive and Active

**A/N: *silently stares at this* OMG I DID IT. I PRESENT CHAPTER 18. Let's get right to it! :D ...**

_**Disclaimer : **__I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, only the story line and some of the OC characters._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Passive and Active.**

_Ileana_

In all honesty, this was boring.

So boring.

I'd rather have Romania around to annoy me than this- but seriously, can a person be as annoying like Nikita?

I get she's insecure.

People are always so insecure when near someone who clearly outclasses them, it's not helping that Venetia was here as well.

Venetia who was totally enjoying making sure every boy we encounter is sweating nervously.

"I-is," Nikita hesitated as we observed Venetia flirt with the waiter. "I-is she always..?"

"Mhm~" I smiled rather fake towards her. "But I'm used to it~" I laughed.

Grrr.

I'd really rather be swinging my lovely pole axe around-

My beautiful pole axe that has yet to see actual battle.

Only simulations…

I glance out the window, towards the area I knew where all the _fun _was going on…

_Ate, you better make it out alive you crazy woman._

* * *

_Vivaldi_

We were on stand by.

And stand by is one of the most annoying jobs…

Compared to most, We were pretty high up on the list of rankings-

Stand by wasn't a mission meant for us.

"Vivaldi-san," We looked to the side to see one Kara Minouri approach us. Dipping her head down in greeting.

"Kara Minouri." We greeted back lightly.

"The other guards have gathered, you are coming- yes?"

We hadn't heard, but we shrugged and went along.

We reached one of the hidden meeting room, in this case, it was one only for the use of people like us. Guards.

We would be the only Europe guard present as Paige was busy elsewhere.

We studied everyone else.

Most of the guards we're new, which wasn't surprising as many had graduated, and others had died- or in Ingrid's case- Bermuda Triangle.

Then again, in the generation of guard we were in- she was the only one who was sent to Bermuda.

"Knowles," Nicole Chevalier came over, following her was the other African guard. Short black hair, tanned skin, tawny eyes- pupils slitted like a cat.

…

Plus those black cat ears that flickered ever so often-

It could only be Akina Mocha.

"Chevalier, Mocha." We nodded at Akina who seemed surprised to be recognized- then her ears twitched. And it must've sunk into her that she was obviously recognizable because of her cute- We mean, black ears.

Akina half bowed.

"Knowles." she softly greeted back, meeting our eyes.

For a second we could see a flicker of madness in her eyes…

Not really bad, nor any good.

The others who weren't here- obviously, Aya and Dipali- the Asian guards.

To the side, Gurley Jones- hazel locks and big light green eyes- and the other one- black with brown highlights and brown eyes- Katerina Thompson was it?- approached.

There was a huge difference between Gurley and Venetia.

And a single similarity.

Gurley- for us at least- was much more likable than Venetia. Gurley was much more… nicer.

Less in your face, compared to Venetia.

Katerina on the other hand… well, it's the first time we encountered her.

They both nod and take their seats.

"I'm not late, am I?" And enter Betina. Though Minovsky is Antarctica's guard- it's not like Antarctica had 'children' of her own.

"Nope." Kara shakes her head. "We should all sit."

And we did, but really- we only occupied a small area of the room.

"Jeez, being on stand by is annoying." the silence is broken by one of the 4 American guards- since there were two Continents of America- she was pale, with blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. We think her name was Scarlet Quint.

"Not just you Scarlet." So it was Scarlet- the girl who replied to Scarlet had vivid red hair, tanned skin, and blue-green eyes. She's Mary Willis.

"What is there, exactly, to talk about?" murmurs Katerina.

"I think we're all here for the next orders," Betina replies. "Because, after the 'first wave'-" Betina made air quotes. "It's only fitting we're next."

"That's true." Another American guard- this one with bleached blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin. Ebony Morris? The other guard was silently tapping her fingers on the table- face serene. She wore ear muffs, she had blonde hair with red and purple tints, her eyes mismatched- right was golden brown and the other red orange. This one was definitely Ilmari Serene. She reminds us of Hazen…

"Why exactly weren't we in the 'first wave'?" Akina pipes up.

"Because our first objective is to guard," Nicole supplies- her eyes glinting with amusement. "If you wish to pursue the top job of guard you will always keep that in mind Akina."

Akina blushed. "O-of course! B-but I should've thought of that…"

* * *

_Hazen_

Somehow, Conchita and I were now back to back.

We were panting.

Enemies all dead at our feet…

That is until- more of them landed.

"They're just like vermin," Conchita cackles. She shot one down. "I haven't had this much fun since our last mass murder!~"

"Admit it Conchita! The Sea Wars are just as fun!" I screamed back to her before I threw myself at my opponents- I left my tanto stuck through the heart of two idiots before I twisted away and landed on another's shoulders using raw strength to twist his head off… or was it a she?

Meh.

"_Report?_" I hear Ysabela's voice in my ear.

"They keep coming." I replied, lightly touching my earring and twisting away from the enemy. "As much as Conchita and I, not like it, we need backup."

"_Got it._"

I dodged backwards, and I flipped around kicking somebody in the face.

"_Fae is coming your way._" Ysabela says, "_Do you need any more..?_"

"Nah~ She's alright."

CRACK.

"Ah- _f*ck_-" My fingers were broken. Lovely.

I glared at the guy who stepped a bit.

"_You are so dead… do you know how hard it is to convince Fae to do perfect French nails? For free?_" I was a few inches from his face in mere seconds and I kneed him in the place where a thousand suns won't shine.

After that I used my other leg and kicked him sideways.

I slid both my hands into my pockets.

I'll end them with these killer boots instead.

* * *

_Llan_

"Are you crazy?" Antarctica questioned me. "Llan, you are most needed there."

"Really now?" I rose a brow in irony, and I continued in a mocking tone. "You'll admit you need me Antarctica, especially for this brewing storm."

"But-"

"No."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at me- I glared back.

Kids, do not try to anger one powerful woman at home. It's a bad idea… for most.

I'm an exception.

She shut her eyes, brows furrowed.

"There is absolutely… nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Nothing," I licked my lips. "Like mentioned- I will be needed."

"… Fine, but this really, really- has to be worth it."

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

_Arthur_

When that body slid to the side, I was all tensed.

After all- Miss Aya's speared him on one side- but the other was caused by…

The best way to describe the person who killed using a katana was that this person was- is perfect.

She had no flaws on her appearance.

She had long- endlessly long raven hair that naturally ended in waves- her eyes were brown.

A typical look for an Asian… or in this case, a Japanese?

She was dressed in a dark black battle kimono.

"Y-you-" Yao's eyes widened.

Studying the Asians- from India to South Korea- they all looked disturbed, like they've seen her before- Luzon was even clutching at her head.

She smiled and stepped forward.

"I'm truly honored to meet you first… children." Her voice was soft, and gentle.

There was something about her voice that changes. I could here a slight Japanese accent, but by the end it was Filipino.

She studied us all, her gaze meeting mine.

It was… intense… to some point.

In her eyes I could see the world revolve…

I saw the world form…

I saw the beginning of the continent known as Asia as people first made their way to that place...

I could see the beginning of the countries- from North Asia, to West Asia, to East Asia, to South East Asia, to South Asia…

The battles and wars that changed Asia… the Mongols invasion of Japan, the Opium Wars, the Sino-Japanese War, the Korean War, The Vietnam War…

The protests and massacres… the Sepoy Rebellion was one- and that was, sort of my fault… maybe entirely mine…

The natural disasters… the worst natural disasters, the Black Death in Asian, the Indian Famine- and that not so recent event that brought down Japan…

There was good in her eyes too-

The evolution of Asian arts… like Chinese Opera…

The cultural history… the Terracotta Army in China, the beauty of Heian Japan… Japanese noblewomen hairstyles throughout the ages…

And the inventions of Asia… from paper, to mirror, to crossbow, to gunpowder, to stirrup and seismoscope…

She blinked and I fell back, America caught me.

"Iggy-?" He didn't know whether to laugh at me or worry- most likely.

She showed me so much in that one second.

"Who are you?" I rasped.

She smiled warmly.

The smile I see on Luzon's face when she welcomes me to her country- the Philippines, known for it's hospitality-

And suddenly, I can see it.

The resemblance.

I could see she had China's eye shape- or maybe, China had hers? But the color of her eyes were the same shade as Hong Kong, if not more…glowing like South Korea- or maybe again, they had hers? She had Japan's body type- or maybe he also had hers? Her hair style was a lot like Taiwan's, but it was dark like Vietnam's… or maybe they had gotten it from her? I could just see it- I could see her resemblance to India, to Thailand- even to Turkey!

"Your a bright child," She mused. "I'm sure- you've figured it out?"

"Hey! Don't antagonize Iggy! Only I'm allowed to do that!" America claimed loudly.

I hear footsteps and turned to see Norway coming forward to stand beside Aya- I didn't notice but she, Paige, Dipali and even Ysabela were all in deep bows.

"Your… none other than… Asia… aren't you?" he asks softly.

Her smile widened.

* * *

_?_

My things were all packed away.

It's been a terribly long time since I've seen Llan… Aya… Paige… Ysabela… and Hazen…

I missed most Paige.

Because we were most alike.

This will be, most definitely fun-

I brought out a can of soda from the fridge, popped it open- and drank.

I slightly opened my curtain to see the Hollywood Sign.

I smirked, and later on I can't help but chuckle loudly in amusement.

My laughter echoing in this silent flat.

I did truly miss my arguments with Aya too.

This will really be interesting…

I wonder what should I do, to get on her nerves?

I closed the curtain, and retreated into the dark solace of my room…

All the while plotting.

**End of Chapter 18: Passive and Active.**

* * *

**A/N: I DID IT! /passes on/ Please leave a review! :D**


End file.
